Journy of life: The Prologue
by Broniesb4hoenies
Summary: This is my life. being alone has always left me in a state of fear whenever talking to others. I am now the owner of my grandfathers gas company, The Red Star, and i have this mansion all to myself. yet when six ponies end up in this world, his life changes for better or for worse.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everypony, Bb4h here, bringing to you a new fanfic. I never really wanted to write a new one, but certain events and a large case of writers block for 'the last of them all' has had me in a state of stress. So, in a way, this fanfic was, and is, going to be mostly about social skills. Essentially, due to my Asperger's, I cannot do a whole lot of social events in story's. For any point to be made, I must get over this pain in my arse, and as such, this is a fanfic that I had made in my head while I was cleaning out a few houses, with family, and naturally, this is going to be a back-up if 'the last of them all'. So I WILL be the starter and finisher of this story. That is, if anyone gets interested in this. so this is the warning here just if you didn't get a small inkling of what im doing.**

 ****************************************WARNING************************************** Human world with pony's being brought in. human pony's. Trace amounts of MILF'S. Lots of emotion. Small amounts of action. And a distraught OC and periodical POV changes**

 ****************************************WARNING****************************************

It had been, what, 4 years? I don't remember. I had been alone for what seemed like more. I guess I should explain myself a bit first.

My name is Jonathan Galahad. The heir to the Red Star gas Inc. and the grandson to Eugene Galahad, the founder of Red Star Gas stations. Being the grandson had been overwhelming, yet I found ways to cope with it. being the sole owner to the Galahad namesake, I had been sad when I found out that my father and mother were now CEO's of two rival gas companies, the Green Line gas Co. and the Badlands Gas Co. one, my father's being the badlands gas Co. is a distributor for every gas station in both America and Brittan. My mother, being in the green line gas Co. was another station that was a rival and sold gas at easy and cheap prices. Namely, because she buys gas from cheap sellers.

I had been only 19 and a half when my grandfather died, leaving the company in my hands, he entrusted me to never back down and to always remain true to the motto of the red star, his legacy, my birth star, and his religion. When I was 16, he bought the star and named it after me. It was my birthday present from him. I was thankful, but all I really wanted at sixteen was a couple friends and a car I had dreamed of having. His Dodge Dakota, 1998 series. Yet he never let that out of his sight. His finding of the red star happened when he was a child and he believed it to be a sign, a guidepost for his life. He held onto that belief until the last breath escaped his lungs, and his soul left the physical plane of existence.

Naturally, I received everything in his will due to my parents being in rival companies. I inherited over 7 million dollars in his will. And with it, I stocked every fridge in my new mansion with alcohol and dad's name brand root beer, and maybe a few kegs of mountain dew. I was a heavy drinker of fizzy drinks, like soda and seltzer water. I didn't care what it is, I just drink it. And naturally, I drank vodka when I was in my depressed states.

my pager buzzed and vibrated, alerting me to the new triple throng gas station in South Saint Paul. it was a new station that my grandfather started and left me to finish, being the first gas station that allowed gas in the form of diesel, unleaded and alternative fuel. And the area that the cash register's sat was now a convenience center, having fresh produce and a few other stores, like a cloths store, or a subway, or maybe even a trinket store for both kids and adults that wana buy toys or souvenirs. I got up from my swivel chair and slid on the military style jacket that had the red star logo on both arms and the back, the motto saying " **Waging war on empty fuel tanks since 1967** " and swiping the metal M1 helmet, with a red star on the brow of the helmet. I didn't like televised events or any event where I had to wear this stupid shit. It was both identical and a load of bullshit. Whenever I wore this shit, I was taken by "patriotic Americans" who have never heard of red star gas Co. took me as a "commie loving fucktard". Naturally I flicked them off and walked away.

I sat down in the Ferrari and waited for Janice. Hm? Oh, Janice is this thirty four year old MILF that my grandfather hired to be the "Female Icon" of Red Star. She naturally had a large bust, but she never was a big interest for me. I will say that the only reason for Janice being the "icon" is that my grandfather was lonely after his wife, bailey, died from lung cancer.

After eight minutes, Janice entered the Ferrari, and buckled her belt, the strap slid snugly in-betwixt her breasts. After that she looked over to me, smiling at me. "Ready to go, boss" she said. I must admit, even though my grandfather loved her as a lover, she had feelings for me. Not much of the motherly love that she had, but more or less, she has always had the biggest crush on me. What? How do I know? Well, I caught her masturbating on my bed, her face being covered by my *ahem* "special" blanket. Thankfully, I had seen WAAAAY to much porn on the internet to know what her womanhood looked like. I will admit, her snatch was a tad to, hm, what's the word im looking for? Fresh? Yeah, fresh. Like it hadn't been used or banged at all. so, that enough info for you pervs listening, hoping for flapping material?

 **{[(TIME SKIP: Two Hours Later after the event)]}**

It had turned to 10:35 and the streets were eerily silent on the way back. Sighing in frustration, I pulled up to Janice's car, a small porche that she had bought with some of my grandfather's money. "That was fun" Janice said, just as angry as himself. a small leak that no one had noticed during the construction, further cracked and became unsafe, after someone noticed it, they told me about it. After checking it, I went and told the television that they had to hold on the event, but I had made it halfway through my sentence, before the crack exploded and sent water all over the place. After that, several machines went haywire and fried and short circuited the fuse box. Now it was going to cost me a few fingers and maybe a toe to replace those items that broke. And almost half a hundred thousand dollars to fix most of these things. And not to mention that I found out that three percent of those who built the place, were fuck'n off and snoozing, boozing and doing other stupid shit. They were there only for the large paycheck. *sigh* sometimes I wondered why I didn't just give up the company to someone that was not ever going to be me. Then again, I did promise my grandfather I would take care of the company.

After Janice left in her Porche I walked into my home. Tomorrow is Saturday and I would be happy. Saturday's were my only days I ever took a break from my work. I had no idea how my grandfather took time off from his work to do the stupid shit he normally did. I just know that I had to do a years' worth of late work that he had yet to finish. As I walked into my home, I heard a small 'shush' from somewhere in my home. I didn't think I hadn't locked my door. I walked into my home a bit further before hearing a small little 'eep' before another 'shush' was heard. This time, I heard the direction it was coming from. Walking over to a painting of a bowl of fruit, made by my grandmother, and pulled it away to reveal a wall safe with a small number lock. I entered the passcode of 82630 and pulled open the safe to reveal a Walther P99 and four magazines full of twelve 9mm ball ammo. I pulled out the small pocket flashlight and checked it, clicking it on and off, pointing it at myself. Then I silently shut the safe, hearing the near silent click as it locked itself back into the wall. Slowly and surely, I crept up the grand staircase. Thankfully I had the floorboards replaced whenever I heard a creak. So the stairs were naturally silent.

I made it up to the second story and I still held my gun hand over my left hand that held the flashlight. The light from the flashlight was a tad bright because it was several LED lights. Keeping my hand steady and my finger on the trigger guard, I moved silently around corners and doorways. out of the three stories and the 26 room this house held, there were more than enough doors that you'd have to open every door just to find your way to the bathroom, although I had most of my life in this house, so I knew which place was which. There are two libraries', one with a computer and a work area and one with children's books and history books. There were eighteen guest rooms, four bathrooms and one massive kitchen and a large living room. So when I heard another 'shush' I noted its direction and moved down the narrow hallway to the guestrooms.

I was nearing my room, the master bedroom, when I heard the same voice that kept shushing whoever else was here. I turned around when I heard a whoosh behind me. Whipping my handgun forward, I spoke calmly and spoke evenly, with any trace of kindness in my voice, trying to avoid an assisted suicide or a self-defense murder. I had to blast several burglars during my first year. All four of them are scarred pissless whenever they are in the same place as me now. I broke three guys arms and shot each of them in either the shin or the knee's, with only one taking massive internal damage. And another taking four rounds to his chest. Of course I remained bedridden for three months due to the two stab wounds. My grandfather also believed in self-defense. So he enrolled me in several martial arts classes and gun safety and gun practice. So naturally I was a close quarters killing machine.

I spoke to those who stood in the darkness, waiting for me to possibly go away or to sleep. Hehe, not tonight. "Whoever you are, come out with your hands up. I don't want to hurt you, but if you should try anything, know that I give no mercy." I heard some shuffling and a small grunt before I saw a milky-pale white hand pop out from the left, in guest room number three and then another hand, this one a bit tanned and coming from the right of the hallway in guest room number four. After those two hands popped out the voice, the 'shusher' spoke out in a voice akin to a teenager, maybe a 18 year old girl. "You promise not to harm us?" the hand asked. I nodded slowly in case they were looking at me from some mirror system that I had yet to see. "Of course. So long as you don't make any sudden movements for a weapon, then I'll not harm anyone." I said, lifting my handgun to the ceiling with the flashlight pointing at the hallway still.

I heard hushed whispers before and sound akin to multiple agreeing. After that the voice then said "were coming out." before the hands turned into arms and then eventually to bodies. I was a bit flustered when the hands became naked woman. Scratch that, they turned into six women. Their skins varying in tones. But the oddest part had yet to come. Their hair was in a wide array of colors and they had tattoos on both sides of their butt cheeks. They seemed rather familiar. "Well now" I said "this is interesting."

 **2,085 words later and yet I have more to improve upon. Now I will repeat myself, im on vacation. Not from much else other than the fanfic's that I have going on and I am up in Frazee Minnesota. Like I said, I am taking a small va-ca from 'the last of them all' because I am running out of ideas, so I am looking for a space away from it because I am entering a large "act" in the fanfic. This is just a side project to get into the … the 'thrill' of social interactions. I stated this up above, and I'll say it again. Asperger's is a pain when it comes to writing social events. Not only that, but it's a pain in real life.**

 **Anyway, im looking for Human OC's for later chapters. Mainly to act as background characters and as "side-friends" so to speak. They don't need to be intricate. Or even be rich. They just need to be a person and be molded into a character. So anyone who feels like it, knock yourself out. Like I said, it will be later on that they will be used.**

 **Anyway, im running out of steam now, so I'll start on chapter two tomorrow.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again everyone. Im back and bringing to you, the reader, another chapter. Like last chapter this is mainly for furthering my skills in social settings. Just a reminder. Anyway, for tomorrow my family I going back home due to my grandfather being un-smart and falling off of the front steps. Seriously, this man, my grandfather, can barely finish a happy meal™ for Christ sake! Anyway, this story seems good. I already got a review at around 9:00 and I was so ecstatic! It was actually a heartfelt review! I gotta say, that those kinds of review's are better than the popcorn that im eating as I write this. Now then, let's start this stuff *lights a cig*? What? Im 17. Im actually six days away from 18, so fleck off if you don't like this. Now then *ahem* *poof***

It had been an hour and I had given each of them some cloths that I had on hand. The raven was pecking at the zipper when I handed some cloths to the dark tanned one who was taller than everyone else by a foot. She and I were eye to eye. Then when I handed cloth to the two smaller ones. The one with pink hair and the one whose hair could make someone have a seizure. It was a rainbow, and she looked extremely athletic. And almost on par with the blond tan girl in muscle size. They were each untrusting in their own ways. Well. All accept one. She was extremely … bouncy. And energetic. Her size seemed to be about a D or a C cup. … Wait… am I seriously getting turned on by six girls, who are naked, in my house, when I am sure I locked my front and back door. I think I might be which is odd.

I escorted them down to my living room, which was big enough for several other things such as a pool table, a chess/checkers board, several consoles such as Nintendo™ and Microsoft™ items. I had every console that came out after the Nintendo 64™ so naturally I had a large flat screen TV with surround sound, and a large cabinet chock-full of video games. The first three sat down on my couch, the one with elegant purple hair layed down upon a small stress bed. And the last two, the pink hair and the purple hair, sat down on my gaming futon. I took my seat in the large-backed leather chair. it was around 11:30'ish. The grandfather clock was a bit worn down, so the time telling part, the clock face, was well worn and the numbers were starting to fade.

"So. Where to start, eh?" I said. I had over five titanic loads of questions for these six, yet only one came to mind at that moment. "How exactly did you enter my home, if I may so ask?" I asked. Time was slowed down for what seemed like hours until the small purple haired one spoke out "we don't exactly know how or where we are. If it's anything, can we at least know where we are? And can we maybe get a name?" she said. I merely marveled in the sentence she spoke of. 'They don't know where they are? For fucks sake, were they high when they came in? No, I definitely would have smelled weed or seen dots on their arms if they were druggies. And the pink hair seems like she wouldn't even touch a drug unless it was prescribed. I sure as hell hope this is some goddamn prank from Joshua.'

An old friend of mine who tends to break in and just "hang out" in my home until his parents have calmed down. Twice I've told him to try and not leave his parents, but he does. Whenever a friend's parents allow a 'sleep-over' he normally stays for a day or two. And he eventually leaves, even though he says he'd prefers to stay here, since im rich and can just drive to a store and buy more food and drinks.

"You say that you don't know where you are, or even how you got here? Are you entirely sure?" I asked, receiving all six heads giving a nod. I gave a shaky breath through my nose. How was this possible? "Well, how did you get in here. I am more than sure that my doors were locked?" I said, calmly getting up to light the fireplace, taking out my Zippo™ and a few thick logs and a bit of dead plants with some newspaper. As I lit the newspaper, the dark-purple haired one then asked "darling, If I may ask, you wouldn't have anything to drink, now would you?" she asked. After I got the fire going, shutting the small screen that kept animals and infants from going into the fire. I turned around to look at her directly and nodded. I promised I wouldn't hurt them, and I won't do any "unjust punishment" on them. I walked over to the door that led to the large kitchen. "What would you all like?" I asked, one arm holding onto the door frame.

the rainbow haired one then spoke up first, just as dark purple was about to say something. "You wouldn't have any cider here, would ya?" I nodded. It was not Christmas yet, but it would be in several months. And I kept a keg of cider in case I felt in the mood. After I nodded two things happened, rainbow hair fist pumped the air in excitement and the blond haired girl just shook her head in a disappointed way. I had a feeling something was bad about the cider. I then received a face full of pink hair and vibrant blue eyes. "Hey?!" I said weakly. One minute she's on the futon, and then the next she's in front of my face. … I'll just ignore that ever happened … for now. "You wouldn't have any maple syrup, would you?" the pink haired blur asked, suddenly on the futon again. "Wha…? Never mind. Yeah I got maple syrup. But … why?" "'why', what?" she asked. "Why syrup?" she just giggled, quite cutely too, with a little snort at the end. "Why not, is the REAL question, silly filly." I was a tad bit confused. But I shrugged it off. Then purple haired pink streak said "water will be fine, thanks." then dark purple said "if you have a glass of fine chardonnay, than that will be fine." 'Fuck, a high price wine drinker. She might like the wine I have, but then again, she might not. I nodded and then looked at blondie. "Whatever ya'll have." hm so maybe a dads root beer for her then. I nodded and walked into the kitchen to grab the drinks.

 **{[(Time Jump: 30 minutes later)]}**

I came back with a tray in my hands. Said tray held the drinks. Two bottles of dads root beer. one for me and the other for the blond, the bottle of maple syrup for the bundle of pink, the canteen of apple cider, a glass of ice cold water for pink streak, and an elegant crystal glass of Cabernet Sauvignon. A dark red wine that was imported from France. They all thanked me, although, I had to open the bottle of root beer for the blond 'gotta learn these girls' names I thought. I then had to open the canteen of cider for the rainbow girl. After handing it back to her, she started to greedily guzzle it down. As I sat down, I asked "so, may I learn the names of you six? I keep naming you all off by the color of your hair and its getting a bit annoying to do that." they all gave a good laugh. Then pink streak stood up and placed a hand on her chest. "Well then, I am Twilight Sparkle. These are my friends in order; Pinkie Pie "hello!" Applejack "howdy." Rainbow Dash "'sup?" And Rarity "evening, darling." I held up a hand, signaling for her to stop. "Hold up. You mean you six are from a television show?" after I said those words, they all gave me confused looks. Well, except for rainbow dash. She looked pissed off. Even more so than when I get angry. For a moment, they all looked to one another, before all turning their heads at the EXACT SAME TIME. I damn near pissed myself. Then again. I might be older than most of them by a year or two. Hm? How do I know about my little pony? *grunt* Joshua has this strange obsession with it. I asked him once and all he said was 'a world with barely any form of violence. A world that's so new and refreshing from the normal hum-drum of earth? I honestly wish I lived there.' and after watching season 1 through 4 I can see why he wants to be there. All it is is a few trivial tasks and then another villain comes out of nowhere and gets beaten, quite quickly.

"What Television show?" twilight asked, her eyes unblinking, looking for answers. Sighing, I got up and walked to my left until I grabbed a laptop and entered my password, bringing up YouTube and then finally I brought up my favorite episode labeled 'Daring Don't' and slid it around on the table. All of them were transfixed as the show started up and began to play. After twenty two minutes, the episode ended. And by the end. All of them were looking to me and the laptop, all wearing faces of 'what the fuck' and 'answers. NOW' fixed to their faces. I could only look back, giving a blank face that was devoid of amusement. Their faces alone spoke volumes to me. They were acting surprised. And most of all. They didn't seem to lose the faces of surprise that lied behind their stonewalled expressions. It took me all of a minute after the show ended that they were the real deal. And I could tell I had some explaining to do. And I am bad at explanations. You know. Sometimes, life is nice enough to throw me a bone. But here. No, life was withholding that bone. I have only one word that describes the situation at this current moment. Fuck.

 **Hey everybody, im back. This story is getting better. But I feel like its absolute crap. But hey, they say 'you are your own worst critic.' so im just going with the flow right now. Oh and btw, my grandfather got out of the hospital with a broken shoulder. I worry about him sometimes. Anyway, I'd like to thank** **NoobKillerPat2011 for leaving that Review. That gave me enough will to write today. And that is really saying something, because it's rare when I feel like writing two days in a row. Normally its day on, day off, day on. But I digress. Anyway. Im going for now. I'll see you all when next chapter comes out.**

 **Do 'svidania** **-Broniesb4hoenies**


	3. Chapter Three

**IIIIIII'MMMMMM BAAAAAAA~AAACK! Miss me? No? Meh, that's normal. Anyway, I visited grandfather, he's doing fine, so today im feeling generous on the writing part. So im bringing you the conclusion to last chapter. And I must say, the reviews are great. It's feedback from the readers (I.E. YOU) and that means that people are actually reading this. So a big thanks to all 31 of you who read this first. And thanks to those of you who read chapter two and were part of the 54 from yesterday. Anyway, I believe I said I would write now, no? Ok. Then let's get to this.**

I was fucked. No not that way. I was, in a sense, in deep shit. They were now on the offensive. They had questions, and it showed greatly. I didn't like it when they all stared at me like that. I was never good in school when all eyes were on me. I never liked it when television cameras were always pointed at me. Yet, here. Here I felt as if I was being assaulted, murdered. All through the eyes of the six that stood behind my laptop. I was terrified. If I said one word that they didn't like, they just might end up ripping out my throat . . . actually, they might not. They came from a world of pacifists, so no dead me. But anger might end up with me getting a hurt conscious and verbal assault can lead me to being . . . Brash.

I sighed in a bout of fear and annoyance. They had been standing like this for two minutes straight. I decided to break it to them. "So, judging by all of the faces I have staring at me, I take it you're all the real deal and not some druggies?" the looks I received were more than just anger. They were downright livid. That or they felt hurt. Finding out that your nothing more than the idea of an editor can be very . . . saddening. I can remember when my father and mother were "excommunicated" by my grandfather. He didn't even open any Christmas cards from his own son. It depressed me greatly to learn that, from a Christmas card, that I was an accident. My mother was on at least twenty different birth controls. Hell, she had her tubes tied before they went through with it. The doctors were a little helpful. She apparently had an egg slid through her tubes before they were tied. After that, they were speculative as to how I could have been born.

Anyway, that's the past. I left it there for a reason. For another minute they stared at me before the blond one, applejack I think, spoke up. "How long?" I knew what she was asking. "Since October, twenty-twelve. They rebooted the original storyline and created you all. After that, they made five seasons, due to the large following of the show." I said. I only hoped, no, prayed that they didn't ask the one question that would cause a possible disgust.

"wh-who created it, I mean us?" fluttershy asked. I gave a small thank you to god they didn't ask it. "a woman named Lauren Faust re-booted the series. She was the one who made you all. I honestly don't know who else helped her. But I know she had the resources to do so." I said. They were still looking at it, my laptop where several other episodes popped up along with some episodes from MLP-silver-quill that I knew quite well.

"So that begs the question" I said "how is it that fictional characters are real?" this absolutely confused me to no end. I looked to them all, only receiving blank looks. I merely shrugged and stood up, stretching as I did so. I looked over at the grandfather clock and saw that, somehow it had turned to five in the morning. I had nothing to do today. Especially since I scheduled anything to be any day except Saturdays. Closing the laptop, I looked at the six that stood in front of me. "Look, if you are confused, don't think you're alone. Others are just as confused at their existence, just like you all. If you want to think it over, than I don't mind if you want to think about it. But I think I'll make some breakfast. Especially since it's around five at night. If you'd like some pancakes, don't be afraid to ask." is said, moving to the kitchen to make the aforementioned pancakes. I had a special recipe that they might like. it had chocolate chips, strawberry slices and butter mixed into it so well, that they melt in the mouth.

 **([{TIME SKIP: thirteen minutes}])**

I had four pancakes made so far, and the last 16 were just finishing up when someone walked into the kitchen. I looked over my shoulder, only to see "rarity." I said nodding my head in recognition, letting her know that I knew she was there.

"Darling, if you don't mind my asking, have you heard what my friends have started saying?" she asked, making me wonder what it was they were talking about. A minute ago I had heard my T.V. start up, bringing up the history channel. Thankfully it was playing Pawn Stars. They wouldn't be exposed to the news or the military channel that I had set to favorites. "No, rarity, im afraid not. Although, I have to ask. Who turned on the television?" I looked to rarity over my shoulder. She turned her head to look at me. Her dazzling blue eyes looking into mine. "Well. Rainbow dash did. But she was wondering what everything is. She is naturally curious like that. Although, I will admit that moving picture pox is entertaining, it seems to be vulgar in its tongue." she said. In all honesty, pawn stars is a vulgar show. I just hope they don't start to learn too many "languages" since they come from a peaceful place. And I doubt that they all cuss like sailors. "Well. I can agree with that." I said, removing four fresh pancakes and placing them all on top of the first four. Rarity hesitated before speaking up again. "You know dear, the others are thinking that they were pulled here by someone, by some unseen force. I can only say that I may be true." I stifled a laugh, but apparently I didn't hide it well enough. "Something funny?" she asked again. I turned around, still counting down in my mind when the last eight should come off the stove top. "Oh no, nothings funny, it's just that you all say that there's magic here." I said, chuckling. "Of course, that's why those moving pictures are, well, moving. Right?" I honestly burst out laughing, before remembering that they come from a less technologically advanced era than humans. "Actually, children think that televisions work on magic. Let me tell you something rarity. T.V.'s run on electricity, which the feeds power to the technology inside the T.V. making it run. And with a high enough radio frequency, you can get pictures that move on the television, that's all being filmed from other places. Around the world actually. So, no magic mere." I said. Turning around to face the pancakes, flipping them in the process. "But there must be some form of magic here, right?" I stifled another laugh. "Ok Rarity. Let me break it to you. There is no magic here on earth. At all. The only magic you see is b-rate magicians who performed for audiences. Even then, it's just mind tricks. Technology is what makes this whole world run like it does." I said, keeping in check that most of earths tech came from millennia's of war.

"So, that means that there is no magic? None what so ever?" came a second voice. Noticeably, me and rarity gasped and jumped. Almost in sync to. I turned and saw twilight standing there in the door way, waiting for a response. "Uh…uh hey twilight. How much have you heard?" I asked nervously. I already had them pissed off from them finding out that they were fictional characters. I didn't want a verbal argument going on. Not now, not ever. "I heard most of what you said. But is it true. There is no magic here?" she asked, her eyes looking like they might tear up. Sweet baby Jesus if she cry's I might to. I forgot to mention. I can be very emotional at times. But when someone I know or like, whether a friend or acquaintance cry's. I cry with them. And I don't know why. But I have yet to cry for the past four years. Even Titanic or Marley & Me can't make me cry anymore. "Im afraid so, twilight. The things you see, it's all technology." I said, flipping the pancakes again, to keep them from burning. I looked at her and she almost looked sad. I say almost because it looked like she had a small hint of a smile. But it looked like she might get depressed, so I set down the spatula and look to twilight. This used to cheer me up when I was little, but now. Now I need to be the one to give it all. "Twilight are you ok?" she shook her head left and right. A definitive no. Opening my arms I looked to her as a single tear streaked down her cheek. She noticed this and rushed over, hugging me. I felt her burry her head into my chest, just as a torrent of tears washed out, bringing with them the sorrows that she has. I held her as she cried. I then proceeded to rub my thumb up and down um back, my left hand sliding up and down her back, trying to calm her. I went no further than the small of her back. I had little experience in doing this, yet this, this right here felt so right to me that I continued.

I heard a small sniffle from behind me. Turning my head around, I saw rarity crying at the sight of this moment twilight was having. She looked from me to her and smiled. I had never been one to understand what facial expressions were good or bad due to Asperger's, yet I knew that, from the look of her, she was thankful for me doing this. I nudged my head for her to come over, and that's what she did. I held out my other arm allowing her to join in the hug. As soon as she entered the hug, her dam broke and she broke down too. I was allowing them to cry into one of my best dress shirts, yet I had no care for it. I was helping someone, no, two someone's with their problems. They were in a new world and were scared. A thing they relied heavily upon had been taken from them. I wonder how RD and flutters will act when I tell them no one on earth has wings.

Another sniffle or two reached my ears. Turning my head around, I saw the rest of the mane six standing there, giving a few tears. Well, it was pinkie and flutters who were crying. If I remembered, Rainbow dash was the tomboy who tried to look tough, and applejack, if I remember from 'tanks for the memory's' than AJ cry's on the inside, odd really I must admit. Her trademark Stetson was resting over her chest, a sign of respect. One by one, they all came in and joined in the hug. For the next three minutes, we just hugged her until I noticed the pancakes were done, almost burnt. I quickly broke from the hug and flipped them onto the plate with the rest. I then walked over to the cabinet and pulled out some plates. Then after setting them onto the dining table, I went back into the kitchen grabbing forks and knives as well as the tray of butter and the syrup. And then after placing them, I went back into the kitchen, opening the fridge and pulling out two bottles of smuckers raspberry syrup. After setting them all up, each seat receiving a plate, knife, fork and a napkin. After that, I then turned on the chandeliers that had fake candles in the glass bulbs. I went into the kitchen. After another three minutes of hugging from them all, they all let go and were smiling. "Thanks you guys. That helped a lot." twilight said, nodding in appreciation. They all said, either, 'it was nothin' or 'its ok Twi' after that she walked over to me and hugged me. "And thank you. That helped a lot more coming from you." she said. I just patted her back "its ok, and your welcome. By the way. I have the dinning rom all set, so you can all start ahead and begin eating." I said, grabbing a gallon of milk and seven glasses and brought them over to the table. I didn't want to risk them getting addicted to coffee on their first official day here on earth. After they all sat down. Twilight and rarity sitting up near me, I'll admit, was a thought on my mind. I didn't take twilight to be a waifu girl of mine. I'd always liked their princess's as my waifu's. More specifically, Princess Luna. Although I had to deal with it, I did admit. I had a thing for three of them. Hm? Who are they? Heheheh. It's normally applejack and fluttershy. But I could say Rainbow dash was a close second. I didn't mind my number four liked pony's sitting with me. I was never a big thing for pinkie. she made no sense, but she threw one mean party, I will admit that.

 **([{TIME SKIP: forty minutes later}])**

After everyone had had two pancakes, except for RD, she ate four, I then was asked a question my own conscious. 'Where were they going to stay? We could support them with a house, but they would be looked upon with, odd looks, due to their hair being the way it is. The only one who could possibly go out would be AJ. 'But maybe they don't have to.' 'What?' 'Sorry. Madness here again, but what if we allowed them to live here with us? That honestly doesn't seem so bad, now does it?' 'Of course it makes sense, but would they be up to it?' 'It just might be their only option. Remember. They aren't from earth, so they just might have to accept, if only to understand the ropes of humanity.' '…for madness, you seem very insightful.' 'I know I am. It just makes me even more awesome!' I seem to have come up with the answer to this dilemma.

"So, girls. I have a question I must ask of all of you." they all look from each other, my baritone voice carrying itself across the stillness of the dining room. "Since I have the eyes and ears of everyone, I would like to ask you all. Would you care to live in this home with me? I will admit. I've been lonely for four or more years, and some company would be appreciated." I said, my voice again lingering in the stillness. They all looked to one another with varying looks, before I got a nod from applejack. "Of course sugarcube. I don't know where we'd all stay, if'n ya'll hadn't offered." then I received a small yes from fluttershy, still hiding behind her extremely long pink hair. then I received a loud and energetic yes from pinkie, then a yes from Dash and before long I had an affirmative from everyone.

Maybe life wouldn't be so dull now that I had six beautiful girls living with me. I don't know if my grandfather can hear this, but I just gotta say it. In honor of what he would have done.

Score: Me +1 life -1

 **Wow. I honestly didn't think I could write that much in one morning. Who knows? Maybe I'll make a longer chapter one day. But you know what they say; you gotta learn to crawl, before you can walk. But honestly, I might make a longer chapter if people keep reading this the way they are. it seems this is a better fanfic than FarFallen, which sorry to say is probably going to get discontinued, and is growing better than The last of them all. I will admit. I am seriously thinking about putting a hiatus on TLOTA and working on this only. But who knows? I might just turn this from a side project, into a fully-fledged fanfic. But I digress. I will say that this is actually helping me a lot more than I would have thought. I mean, just look at the dialogue. I've written the dialogue better here than in any of my other fanfic's! And that's better than I'd initially hoped! anyway, I'll get to work on chapter four tonight and then sleep a bit before heading to a small part time job I have here with my dad.**

 **Do 'svidania, Stay healthy** **-Bb4h**


	4. Chapter Four

**Hey Everypony/body Bb4h here. I'd just like to say this now before I go into other details.** **Tomorrow: there will be no new chapter** **! Unless I work on one tonight and get it done by 12 or 1 in the morning then I can't upload one tomorrow. Im heading home because I forgot that im in the kaposia days parade. If you go, I'll be in the Concordia Lutheran church section. That's if you're going. Just an FYI: if you try to get my attention, well…. let's avoid that. I'll freeze up in the middle of the street, and that's not a good thing with almost 200 floats behind you. Oh and I'm not the tall guy. That's the pastor. Now on to the important stuff. I'd like to again thank NoobKillerPat2011 for the helpful and inspiring comments. I'd also like to give my most sincere condolences to you and your friend's family. Pat, im extremely sorry for your loss. However, in the words of my father "she's in a better place, where no judgment shall pass upon her, where no death shall occur and all she can feel is the love of others and the peace and serenity of god." (He's a devout Christian -_- …) any way. Again condolences to your friend's family. *ahem* now, let's get on with chapter four, shall we? Before I tear up?**

After breakfast, I decided to take them on a tour of the house, when an angry bleating assaulted my ears. *sigh* my phone had other ideas though. "I'm sorry girls, I gotta take this." I said, standing up and going to the other room to take the call from my foreman. They each nodded, allowing me to go.

I walked into the kitchen and into a pantry, just in case we both got verbal with each other. After removing my phone from my pocket, I saw it was not the foreman, but it was Gideon. An old acquaintance of mine that I had met in high school. God I remember when we both got in trouble for making Molotov's and "testing" them at the local junkyard. Honestly, I didn't like the sadistic fuck. He got in trouble with the law WAY too much. After pressing the 'answer' key, I was greeted by the huffing and puffing of Gideon's voice . . . right he ran two miles every morning. But it was Saturday, so that meant ten miles around SSP. I didn't understand why he loved it there so much, but I will admit. The community of SSP is small and easy to make friends with. {Hey Gid, what's up} I said, making sure he could hear me. {Fine, fine. say, i gotta ask you if you'd like to join me for a beer or two later?} Ugh, one other thing is that Gid is a lightweight when it comes to alcohol. So far, he's only been able to take three swigs from my bottles of vodka before passing out. {Sorry Gid, 'fraid I can't go this morning.} {Why not?} Follow-up questions are a regular occurrence with Gid. {Well, I have family over right now} making a bold lie to him. I didn't have any other family members other than mom and dad. I can only pray that he forgot 'bout that small detail. {Dude, you're letting your parents stay there! I thought you never wanted to see them ever again?} Fuck… {Uh, no?} Damnit! {Man, you gotta quit that lying streak you have. It'll end you, in more ways than one.} He said, the sounds of his feet hitting the pavement had ceased. Either he was at a rest point or he was done with his run. {God, fine! I don't wana go because…} I thought about it. I couldn't tell him that I had six trans-dimensional ponies in my house that turned human. He'd send me to the padded cell. {Because?} Damn, he's still there!

{Because I have some other friend's over. and I'd like some time with them since, I haven't seen them since elementary school.} I said, making my voice sound as depressed and normal as possible. Normally I could lie through my teeth, but with Gideon, well, he could see through all of my lies. {… Dude, why didn't you say so? {I was just about to go to the VFW and drag you're sorry ass along. you stay cooped up in that mansion most every day. you need to get out more.} {Hey! Im active! I get out-} {yeah, to fish or go walking around the Mississippi river. and yet you rarely ever go out after those!} fuck, he had a point. {Ugh, Gideon, look im tired right now and I don't wana fuck with an argument on my outside activities, Ok?} {Fine, fine. but I expect you to go with me next Saturday. either way, feel up for helping me again tonight?} {Again, friends, im taking them out to dinner.} I heard him sigh again; his trademark sigh was a mix of a grunt and a sigh. It almost sounded like a grizzly bear. {Ooook. so when are you available?} I walked out of the cupboard and looked at the calendar. Most of my week was booked, but Wednesday I had clear of everything. {Wednesday. I have nothing scheduled that day. That sounds good?} {Yeah, sure see you then.} And then the small clicking sound alerted me to the fact that he had hung up on me. The little shit enjoyed being the first to hang up. And I let him be the first.

Walking out of the cupboard I was met with the sight of green eyes and a pressure on the tip of my nose. I was face to face with applejack. Her nose was pressed against mine. I would have been startled, had I not have anticipated someone eavesdropping on my conversation. "And what was that all 'bout sugarcube?" She said, her face still pressed against mine, a faint blush apparent on her cheeks. "What?" I said, shrugging. "Those lies!" she silently yelled. "The problem there is that you lied to somepony 'bout us!" sighing again, I told her. "would you prefer option A which is him calling the government to tell them about all six of you being from another dimension, never seeing the light of day again as you have test after test, experiment after experiment done on you all? or would you like option B which is where he calls an insane asylum and I get taken away from all six of you, never to see you as I may be, lobotomized, shocked and given an ice bath that will "turn me normal" again, and while im gone, Gid takes the Red Star Gas Co. and kicks all six of you out of the house, for you all to try and find a job on your own, which in today's economy, is harder than trying to toss a boulder twice the size of a barn? I don't think you will like the truth about earth. So promise me that this next bit of info doesn't reach the others that it stays between me and you." I said, being both truthful and a little Over-exaggerated as lobotomy's had been discontinued since before the 60's and ice baths are no longer used. But it looked like it still got through to her, as her expression changed to understanding.

"… Ok sugarcube, Ah promise not to let this here talk reach the others." I silently thanked whatever force allowed these ponies' to be so forgiving. "Ok. Take the peace and serenity of equestria and try to compare it to earth." "Uh-huh" "then forget everything about equestria. Earth is NOTHING like equestria. Most of humanity is greedy and egotistical. Humanity is plagued by constant bickering and can usually end up in a war." She was about to yell 'what', but I clasped a hand over her mouth just as she came close to yelling it. "Shhhh. Remember. Humans aren't all like that. Some of us are actually caring or careful. Hell, near 20% of mankind is pacifist's, meaning they don't believe in fighting. But I don't necessary like wars, yet I believe if one that is so big happens, then maybe after the official body count is tolled up, then maybe humans won't fight anymore." I said. It was true. I hated war, yet I also believed that anything of large importance would be fought over. "Now, remember, you and me are the only ones that know of this." I said, removing my hand from her lips. "But why tell me sugarcube?" she asked, her eyes portraying confusion. "Because…" I contemplated telling her she and flutters were my number one spot, yet I chose the safest route. "Because I can trust you." I said. She then gave a short laugh, before looking me dead in the eyes. "Sugarcube, there's no need to lie to me. I can see the blush on your face. If'n Ahm right, then ya'll have a crush on me. Am I right there, sugarcube?" shit. note to self, practice you're bodily functions secretly. "Hit the nail on the head, there AJ." I said, nervously rubbing the back of my head. "Well, don't worry there sugar cube. Ya'll aint the only one here with a crush on somepony. And ya'll won't have too look far." Wait… does that mean what I think it means? I think it might. Another blush began appearing on my face. Looking over to the clock on the wall, I saw that it was now precisely 09:56

We both walked into the dining room to see that no one was there. "What?" I quipped. "Where did they go?" I then looked to AJ who stood there smiling at me "they went to explore the house, didn't they?" I asked. Face-palming in the process as AJ nodded her head. "I reckon they did just so." she said, placing her closed hands on her hips. Then out of nowhere, the pink ball of wonder fell from the ceiling, landing on the table with the grace and poise of a cat. "Hey guys! I've already found my room!" pinkie pie exclaimed, being just as energetic as in the show. "Pinkie, the dining room is not a bedroom." I said, still having my hand firmly applied to my face. "No silly filly, a bedroom! I found one and claimed it in the name of Pinkie!" she said, just as she did a full jump over both me and AJ, doing a 360, she pulled out "FUCK!" I pulled AJ to the floor and shielded her ears, just as pinkie pulled the trigger to my Mosin-Nagant, the guns recoil caused the gun to shoot out of her hands and fly behind her, the 7.62x54mmR round flew overhead and impacted a small tacky vase and was imbedded in the oak wall. The sharp Crack of the gun caused pinkie to jolt upwards into the air and then duck.

After a minute or two, I stood up, holding out a hand to both pinkie and applejack, both accepting "What in Blue Blazes Was that!" Applejack yelled. I walked over to the gun and picked it up. I almost gawked at the way the gun layed. The bolt had been knocked upwards and had already ejected a shell, which layed not to far away from the guns position. And almost as luckily as me pulling down AJ, the PU scope hadn't been damaged in any way, shape or form. I made a mental note to clean the gun later. But now I had a bigger problem. "Pinkie… Where exactly did you take this from?" I asked, my nerves being steeled by the adrenalin that coursed through my veins at the moment. "From that extremely messy bedroom at the end of the hall. I thought it was a party cannon, only downsized." I sighed as I heard several footsteps ring out behind me. Pinkie was talking about the master bedroom. My Bedroom. The bedroom I had yet to actually sleep in. "Pinkie, can I count on you, as well as everyone else here, to never, under any circumstances, enter the large double doors at the end of the guestroom hallway? Please?" I looked up from the ground too see all six girls giving me a short, curt, nod of the head. "If I may, why can't we enter that bedroom?" twilight asked, her eyes showing fear for the gun I held in one hand, aiming it at the ceiling, the stock, or the butt of the gun, resting on the ground. "That's the last place I was with my grandfather. When he passed from this world." I spoke, sadness ebbing at my voice. "That's silly, you said no one ca-""pinkie, I think he means his grandfather is no longer … living." rarity said, correcting pinkie. I nodded my thanks to rarity for explaining it. Then twilight had to ask. DAMNIT she had to ask! "Can we at least know what that is in your hand, uh?" "Jonathan. Jonathan Galahad. Sorry for not saying it sooner. But I've had too much on my mind as of late." I said "and I believe I should explain to all of you what this is and what it does. I said, ushering all six into the living room. I felt around in my pocket where I found the walther P99, the safety active and the mechanism being de-cocked, keeping it from going off in my pocket.

 **([{TIME SKIP: 1 Hour 25 minutes later}])**

After explaining that humanity has had more than its fair share of wars. They were all flabbergasted, all except AJ, who stood by my side, telling them what I said to her before. "But why do you all have war? Why can't you all just not fight over things?" Twilight asked, her voiced strained, probably from being nervous and again on the edge of tears. Then again, I'd probably cry too if I found out a new world that I though could be paradise, was actually a war-torn hell hole with few friendly people. "It's just how things have been, twilight. Nothing can be changed about it. Absolutely nothing. No one can evade death or war. Humans have always been fighting over the most trivial things, whether it is affection from a parent to a bicker over oil, or fighting over who the "master race" is. I can only recite a story from a book called the Bible that tells of the first murder. It was all caused by one boy who wanted the same affection from both his parents, the first humans, and from the god they worshiped. So he lured his brother to a secluded place where he murdered him with a club. After that, wars and fights had been wagged. However, that's just from a book that comes from the biggest religion to humanity. The white coats, or scientist, say that we were born from microscopic organisms. Anyway, humans fight the most stupidest things." I explained. The look on fluttershy face was anything but happiness. It was filled with sorrow, and tears. She was afraid of me now, im sure of it. I merely sighed in depression. "Actually, the way dash acts, you know the brash, arrogant and fighting nature fits in with earth on a basic level." is said "it's the honesty that you have the hardest time with on earth." at that statement, AJ looked over to me, her face giving the impression that what I said was a big thing, a very, very big thing.

"Look, if you all don't trust me now, I'd like to make it up to you all." I said, gaining most of their attention. "What do you mean, dear?" rarity asked, a look of confusion plastered on her face. "I'd like to take all six of you to a fancy restaurant that I've had in mind of going to for the past two months." I said. In truth, I didn't know of any new restaurant, I just had a romantic restaurant in mind, but it really was nothing much. "Well then I'd like to go, yet what is it, a restaurant, or a fine dining establishment?" rarity asked. "Its fine dining, it's called la belle vie." after saying that it was a fancy Restaurant, rarity's eye's bulged out and looked around at the others. "What?" I asked. "We don't have any cloths!" rarity eeped. Confused until I realized that she is a fashonista from equestria. "I take it you want to make some cloths rarity?" I asked, her head nodding in confirmation. Well, maybe I could take them out for a bit. And im sure that with today's standards, they'd only get the occasional 'What the fuck' look form anyone on the street. I decided that I could shrug it off once or twice. "Say rarity, since I have no sewing machine or fabric, what do you say you and I go and get some things?" I asked. Her head nodded and she immediately stood up and walked over to the door, before I stopped her "Rarity! Hold on! Would any of you girls like to come with?" I received a no from dash, her head shaking left and right, "O-o-of course" came the reply from fluttershy, applejack agreed, her head going up and down. Pinkie pie, her hair having gone completely straight after I told everyone the story of things, immediately poofed back up. "Yepperou!" she exclaimed, jumping up walking over to rarity. Twilight shook her head no "I'd like to continue checking out the library you have." she said, standing up, walking away to the stairs. That makes four going with me into town to get some supplies during the 9 hours we have until the dinner date. I grabbed my keys and put on some cloths that wouldn't let people now that I was out and about.

Thankfully, I had changed into normal civilian clothes. I had put on a dark red shirt with a yellow hammer and sickle on the upper right shoulder. My dress pants turned into olive drab cargo pants. And I put on some combat boots I had bought during my second year alone. I then bought a Vietnam military over coat. After putting on the overcoat, I grabbed my keys and followed the four girls, who had walked over to the Dodge Dakota. *sigh* my wallet, im sure of it, is going to ache after this trip.

 **Hey Bro's, Bronys, Pegasisters and everypony in-between. Bb4h here. _ that was my old greeting. No wonder it sucked. Anyway, im going to say this here and now. This chapter alone took me from 9:35am to 1:38pm here in Minnesota. so naturally it takes anywhere from 9:00 am to 2-3:00pm and after that if im continuing from last night then it takes from 12:00pm to 3:00am to Finnish it or start a new chapter. So if im to make another chapter for tomorrow before the parade, I'll need to either take the time to write it or write it next Monday. When I have time. so im going to take some time to write, since I play CoD on the weekends. So it'll be some time. But in the meantime, don't be afraid to either PM me or give a review. Whatever you want is fine by me. Anyways-**

 **Do 'svidania, stay healthy** **-Broniesb4hoenies**


	5. Chapter 5

**6/29/15 Privyet everybody! Im back from the weekend and I only have eight fish and two new rings and one marine poster in my room as I write this. Pretty fuck'n sweet. I am currently happy due to NoobKillerPat's last comment. And to sum it all up, I think I would love it if any of my stories were Re-read by anyone. And I think I will enjoy the added/extra challenge for any second story for this. The Journy of Life 2, (insert name here) and I shed some liquid pride at his comment of rereading and a second story. Hm? Oh, I think very low of myself, especially my family, who want me to be a doctor, even though I want to be an author. So his comment was the most helpful. So … who want to read chapter five? *whoosh***

It was 12:00 in the afternoon. The highway was packed with others who had the ten o' clock jobs and the stragglers of the nine o' clock rush. I, however, am not alone. I currently have fluttershy, rarity, applejack and pinkie pie. In my Ford F-150 whose nickname was pearl. It was a tad sunny today, yet a fresh set of clouds had decided to overcast the roads and homes. To say the least, the four ponies', now humans, were initially shocked that humans used cars to get to far-away places, in just a matter of hours. Currently I had rarity in the passenger seat (she called shotgun, somehow.) and that left AJ and flutters in the back with pinkie, who was oddly silent, whipping her head left and right, looking, no, staring out of the windows. The whole truck was oddly silent. it was a thirty-five minute drive into the nearest town with a sewing center, and even then it'd be unknown how long we'd be in there and what we were getting. The only thing that comforted us was the dull thrum of the fords engine.

I decided it was best to break the silence. "So … Rarity. What's it like being an owner of a sewing business? It must be tiring for you to do so much in a single day, right?" I asked, remembering the small business that she owned. "Oh it's not so hard darling, it does get tiring after a while, yet you do get used to It." she said, her voice sounding a bit tired. Then again, lack of sleep can really do a number to someone. Even I know this. I had to pull many all-nighters just to get some numbers figured out on the zoning for the triple throng gas station. And that took three nights and four days to finally get it all done. And before that I had to work with the fiduciary to get the property and the money my grandfather left me. Then it hit me, AJ had a farm to raise, and fluttershy also had a small care practice for animals. They each had their own single pony jobs, except AJ. She had her granny smith, big mac and Applebloom. and pinkie didn't have a business, unless you count party planning, yet she makes no money from what im guessing. "Sorry to ask sugarcube, but can we maybe, I don't know, stop at a bathroom?" came applejack, her hand holding onto my right shoulder. "Of course." I said, nodding. We were in the small community of SSP. and thankfully we were coming up on the shopping center known as Knowlens. And even more thankfully they had two stores that I would like to visit. Yet I doubt a nineteen-ish year old AJ could go in there. Hell. I damn near got caught when I was only sixteen. I was buying some cigars, and the clerk asked for an I.D. and my fake one had been damaged slightly and, to the trained eye, would be as noticeable in a heartbeat. Thankfully the clerk gave it a cursory glance before taking my money and letting me go before helping another customer.

"Aight AJ, the store on the left of the truck has a bathroom. I'll follow you in here, take you to the bathroom, and wait. Ok?" I said, pulling my truck up to the closest parking spot. We both got out and walked into the level up game store. Sitting at the front desk stood tony, checking out a customer who was buying a pack of magic cards and a bottle of Jones™ soda. Tony just looked up from the register, looking at me, before giving me a smile that could outmatch the sun. "Welcome back to level up, my man." tony said, handing the receipt to the customer. He seemed rather … familiar. Then again, I've been able to host some awesome gatherings in this store. Even donated some of my money to keep them afloat. "Hey tony, you still have a bathroom, right?" nodding, tony pointed me to the far back of the store, in the card rooms thanking him, led AJ to the restrooms. After she went into the restrooms, I walked over to the counter where tony still stood. "So, finally got a girl 'eh?" I nodded trying my best to stay silent. I was never much of a talker to anyone outside of the mansion, nor was I much into gaming or work outside the mansion, either.

After standing around, looking at the game racks for the Xbox One. the only one that really interested me were the two new Assassins creed games, I heard the doors to the bathroom open, games in hand I walked over to the counter where AJ would see me. And almost as if on cue, AJ spotted me and walked over.

After paying for the games and telling tony that 'the next magic game would be sponsored my red star.' I did this occasionally to keep him happy. They kept going under the needed amount of money to keep this place afloat. Naturally, I 'donated' money to keep them up. Yet I only give out the money, no payback necessary, since I thought everyone should be treated with the same respect that tony and his crew spread here at level up. After exiting the building, "Hey Applejack? Could I ask you something?" "'Course sugarcube. What do ya need ta know?" she said, her head turning to meet my gaze. "Are there … no. is there such thing as cigarettes in equestria?" I asked. I desperately needed some Marlboros to steady myself. It was a reoccurring problem I had. I could never sit still or keep my body from fidgeting. So I normally resorted to smoking to steady this, but it's only temporary and I hadn't had a puff since three days ago.

Applejack nodded slowly "if your think'n what ah'm thinking, then all I ask is that you don't do it 'round any young 'uns. they don't need to think it's cool or nothin." I nodded in return. I could understand her point of view. She has a little sister to take care of. And so does rarity. RD … she's a stand in sister to scootaloo. Pointing to the truck, "do you want to come with me or would you like to wait with rarity? And co.?" she nodded before turning around, her hat bobbing around as she walked to the car.

*Ding-a-Ding* the door was a bit worn and rusted, yet it was enough for the establishment. I walked in, no one really paying attention to me. I won't bore you with any form of details so I'll just say, I went in, got a carton of Marlboro cigs and I got out. Pretty simple right? Anyway I moved on to putting on my buckle, placing the carton of cigs into the glove compartment. "Alright everyone, were on the move again." I said, placing the gears into drive as I pulled out of the parking lot.

It was another short drive as I left the parking lot. I looked around the truck; everyone was, at best even more silent than a church mouse. "You know girls, you don't need to be silent for the drive. It's not a time to be silent. If you feel the need to talk, just go ahead." I said, giving a slight chuckle to their silence, before pinkie pie asked WAAAAAAAY too many questions about truck and how they work. For your sake and mine, im just going to throw the questions out the window. "Well. Pinkie… I don't know how cars or trucks work; I just know that they work and that they help a lot of things to be advanced." I said, turning on the right hand blinker, before swerving into the next lane. I was a bit unnerved by the ensuing silence. So I reached over and clicked on the radio. The screen on it read that it had a CD still inserted. I pressed a few do-dads on the dashboard. Eventually after two nervous moments, I finally had the CD playing. And it was one of my favorite songs.

"You would not believe your eyes, if ten million fireflies, lit up the world as I fell asleep ... 'cause they fill the open air, and leave tear drops everywhere. You'd think me rude, but I would just stand and … stare~"

"OH! I forgot this song was in here." I exclaimed. I looked around the cabin, seeing enthused faces, especially from fluttershy. Her eyes were almost alight with enthusiasm. After a little bit from the singer, she began to sing along.

'I'd like to make myself believe~ that planet earth, turns, slowly … it's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when im asleep, Cause everything is never as it seems … when I fall asleep~' after the turn of the upbeat tune, pinkie pie join fluttershy in her singing of the song, that neither of them has ever heard of before.

'Cause I get a thousand hugs, from ten million lightning bugs, as they teach me how to dance. A foxtrot above my head, a sock hop beneath my bead, A Disco ball is hanging by a … thread.'

As they continued, I saw rarity, out of the corner of my eye; begin to sing along, her head bobbing in tune with the song.

'I'd like to make myself believe, that planet earth, turns slowly, It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep, cause everything is never as it seems, ~ when I fall asleep.'

I looked back, through the mirror, at AJ. She too had begun to sing along with the other three. I was silently thanking god that my current location had no officers, because if the saw that my eyes were off the road, I would be in big trouble.

'Leave my door open just a crack. (Please take me away from here) 'Cause I feel like such an insomniac! (Please take me away from here.) Why do I Tire of counting sheep? (Please take me away from here) When I'm far too tired to fall asleep … '

I decided to join in as well. my voice had been a little rusty from how long it's been since I've sung these words, yet I could make my voice rise, just a little, to make it sound like the singer of the song **(A/N: this is somewhat true in RL _ _ oops, I'll be going)** and I waited till the little musical song faded before I sang with everyone else. I was having fun, not with strangers, but with friends. I wouldn't let this moment slip from the grasp of my memory, not now, not ever.

'To ten million fireflies, I'm weird because I hate goodbyes, I got misty eyes as they said farewell (said farewell) But I'll know where several are, If my dreams get real bizarre, 'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar~ (jar, jar, jar) I'd like to make myself believe~ that planet earth turns, slowly … it's hard to stay awake when im asleep, Cause everything is never as it seems!~ (when I fall asleep).'

When the song ended, we all laughed together, the song having done something for me that I myself could never do alone. I'd made friends from a cartoon show. But the fact that I had made friends was the one thing that made me happy as we pulled up from the street into the fabric shop parking lot.

Maybe the days ahead would get better. Maybe


	6. Chapter 6: filler chappy :)

**Privyet everybody. Im back after days of in home exile. I had some "things" to deal with. And I feel ok enough to write this next chapter. But to keep this Authors note short and sweet. I'll be going slower on this than I and possibly you'd like. It's mainly because I won't have too much time on my hands for the next three weeks. That and WoT I am swamped. And next session for summer school is history. Let's pray to the vodka gods that I can make it through this all with good grades. Anyway. Who's up for the next chapter? *#WARNING: STONG LANGUAGE IN THIS CHAPTER#***

I had pulled into the shopping center's parking lot, pulling up into a space that was not too far from the sewing place. Shutting off the engine and pulling the keys, I opened the door and climbed out. The sun was starting to get hidden behind the clouds, which were turning grey-er by the minute. The scent of electricity and rain-on-concrete/cement was a big distinguisher that told me 'rains on the way' and looking to my right I saw a wall of blue mist. If I had to say anything, I'd say that the ETA on the rain was eight or nine minutes out. Tuning back to the doors of the fabric store, I was met with the concerned face of rarity. "What?" I asked. The look on her face had me worried. "Is something the matter darling?" she asked, her left eyebrow rising slightly. I kept my stone face on as I said, "rain is on the way. And Floof one and Floof two isn't going to like it much." I said "who are these 'Floof' ones and two's?" she asked as we both walked in.

The store was a neutral green with white tile floors. The rack and racks of things either discounted or not, were displayed with so much enthusiasm. I was about to walk right out and maybe smoke a few packs just to try and remove the image of women in their 50's on up haggling over prices and other women as well as some men in their buying things. I didn't like the idea of leaving the four ponies-turned-humans to wander around a store without the one with the money and wallet. Turning my head back to rarity, I answered her question. "Floof one and two are my grandfather's pet foxes. They are domesticated foxes who love the winters and the summers in their luxuriously large kennel I keep in the backyard." they were opposite genders and were supposed to mate and have kids, yet they hadn't done so since my grandfather passed. Rarity's head bobbed up and down, letting me know she had heard me. But within several seconds, I had fluttershy tailing me, asking me question after question about my grandfather's foxes.

 **([{Time jump: thirty minutes, eighteen seconds and four hundred thousand brain cells dead later}])**

We were getting ready to go to check out when we heard some people have a rather . . . colorful conversation. I looked over the rack of handbags that rarity was going through with the eye of a determined woman. I then immediately retracted my head from above the rack of bags. The ones having such a discussion was the third cashier, a young petite woman with amazing locks of brown hair. If I remember her, she's Sadie Hitchens from Mrs. Zane's science class back in high school. She and I never spoke, but we were paired as lab partners sometimes. And the brute who was having the conversation with her was either her boyfriend or a really angry customer. But just from the look of his cloths and the sound of his personality, I'd put my money on boyfriend. He had on a maroon wife-beater and was a tanned white, with massive amounts of sweat and a scruffy beard and black crew cut.

We were hoping that we didn't have to go through the isle that she worked, yet all the other registers were booked. So all five of us, arms laden with supplies, walked up the cash register without a single word. Both seemed to pay us no mind. But seemed to glance at us with mixed looks. The cashier, Sadie, began to ring up the items we had. In total we had two sewing machines eight pounds of assorted fabrics and a lot of threads. After she had them all rung up, she looked to us and said, "Your total is 2,308.95 dollars, will you be paying cash or credit?" as soon as she looked away and ignored her 'boyfriend' he got extremely agitated. And I think I knew why. I saw a little red dot on his right arm. There were several more dots, yet they had a faded look to them. Instantly I knew he was a druggie. And he might have been on them right at that moment.

"HEY! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING YOU DUMB ****!? I CAN HAVE YOU GONE BY 3:00 TONIGHT!" he yelled, getting in her face. Rarity was about to step in, but I held her back and gave a slight shake of my head, before saying "credit." as I handed her my credit card. As soon as she took it, he back handed her. I immediately moved forward and placed a hand on him. His wild and deranged eyes moved to look and yell at me, only to be met with the blue ring on my finger. He had been thrown about two or three feet from my punch. The pain that resided in my fist was skyrocketing. Either he had metal in his skull, or he was just too thick for his own good. He slid an added four feet on the tiled floor, before getting up and wiping his face free from the pain. The next thing he saw was a swift upper cut that squared in on his jaw. I could feel something in my finger shift around. And boy was it painful. He was getting up, shouting obscenities at me like 'you dumb motherfucker, do you realize who I am?!' and the usual 'Im gonna kill you for that'. His last gaze at me was one of anger and spite. He was livid with anger. And it showed.

With one last slam, I smashed my fist into the top of his skull, knocking his face to the floor. I was not angry with him for being an addict, but for hitting a girl. a sweet one at that. Sadie had that one country girl accent that most people enjoy. And she had never done anything wrong to anyone. So she didn't deserve to be hit around like a ragdoll. After I walked away from him, I helped Sadie up to her feet. "You ok?" I asked, before an uproar of applause hit my ears. I looked over to see the group of people in the other checkout lanes and isles were clapping and hooting in my success of taking down a bully, of sorts. After picking up my card and thanking me, as well as ringing it all up, she thanked me once again.

We were all in silence on the ride home. Most of it was spent in pure, unadulterated silence. Nothing was said, or done. We just sat there. As I pulled up the driveway and parked pearl next to my back door. I helped unload everything into one of the spare rooms that rarity had claimed hers. After that I went down to the kitchen, passing dash who was playing a game of TF2 on my Xbox 360. After grabbing a bottle of soda and heading up to my room, I fell to my bed, ready to nap a few hours away in blissful silence.

Until the voice of twilight came through the door.

May vodka bless me for what im about to experience. *sigh*

 **Hey again comrades. Bb4h here, bringing to you a 'filler' chapter. It's just a chapter that's meant to fill in some time until I make a new chapter that's longer and better than this. Also, I wish to formally apologize to those who are offended by the language used in this chapter. I never wanted to hurt anyone and it's just there for the stereotypical drug addict. now. I shall see you all later.**

 **Do 'svidania – Bb4h**


	7. Chapter 7: The Coninuation

**Chapter 7: the continueation.**

 **sorry guys 'n gals for the wait. i have been experiancing some heavy shite lately. i had two funerals to go to. one for a friend and another for my godfather on the 10th. so in the meantime, lets just say i had a long break, i sat around, played world of tanks, some roblox and then some TF2. got lazy, made few wooden guns, which might i add are pretty bad-ass looking (in my opinion) and they are currently waiting on getting a few coats of spray-paint. in all honesty, i really wouldnt be writing if it wasnt for the SSP school district "loaning" me this stream laptop with windows 8/10 (i cant tell the difference) and i honestly have some ecstatic news to tell you all before i begin this chapter. last one, i promise. i recently got back together with my ex-girlfriend while on a small vacation to wisconson with a friends family. aside from learning my oldest and bestest friend is a psycopath, i honestly say that my GF is worth it. and in a few months im planing on takeing her to my local applebees for a dinner date. . . . hopefully i get this night planned out right. *sigh* wish me luck on these endevors.**

 **now, my friends, my allys in hooves, i must bid you adiu. *is swallowed up by the darkness as stage light dissapears.***

the fight didnt last long in my eyes. twilight was just miffed that i had to smack a bitch in order to stop a fight. I just told her that i could care less about the drunken druggie that probably lay, still flatned, in a police station jail cell. after my and those who came with me for the fabric left, i put in a call to the local law enforcement to tell them that a man had been knocked out and that the guy had looked drugged up and drunken and was threatening a cashier at the local fabric shop. they thanked me and left imediatly cut the line. i could care less if i got jailed. i can be iin jail for a day or two but be out within a few hours. Time never really seemed to mean anything to me. niether did the consequenses of my actions.

after she had her venting session and stormed out i was left alone, if for any amount of time, so i decided that, since it was six eighteen at night, i would take any amount of sleep i could get. so the last thought i had was 'i left my mountan dew open.'

... ... ... ... zzz ... ... ... ... zzz ... ... ... ... zzz ... - ... - zmorse codez... ... ... ... zzz ..*snort*

i awoke with a start. and thankfully at the right time. i had a dream of just dash's and dots. i recognized that as morse code. then to my right there was a small cough then a tiny 'eep' as i moved my head around. left: nope nothing there. Right: nope darkness. wait... there was a small figure sitting off to my right. the figure had a large curved shape at the top, but a small meek form at the bottom the shadow. it took me a moment before the thought slammed into my mind, breaking the door on the way in. "F-fluttershy? That you?" i asked. in response, i recieved another small 'eep' in return, and the figure decided to slowly back into the shadows. i knew that it was exactly fluttershy. "fluttershy, id expect watching me in my sleep a pinkie pie thing, but i never expected you to do such a courageous thing." i said. it took balls made of titanium to watch someone sleep. you fuck up, then you have just royally fucked yourself over. they are then avoided by you at all costs. but this is fluttershy. the element of kindness. she may be a kind hearted soul with an exquisit figure, in this world atleast, but i wouldnt hold it against her if she was put up to this or she just wanted to make sure that i was ok after what she had experianced at the fabric store. so i just raised myself slightly, proping myself on my elbows to reach the blinds that hang to the left of my bed. My bed is one of those that is propped against the wall. in this case, i have the left side of my bed smushed against the wall that has the antique shutters and the blinds added.

anyway, i reached up and yanked the cord that pulled the shades up. the light of the small lamp-post lit up the room in a faint eerie orenge glow. the position of the window was just perfect enough to light up the pathway to my door and back. and guess who was in the square of light? A scantily clad AJ? nope. its a wild fluttershy in her cloths from this morning. i made a mental note that i had to go out and buy six pair of PJ's for the girls. its either that or i be frugle about it and use my great grandmothers and my grandmothers night-gowns. ... i suppose nightgowns wouldnt hurt, but its compleatly up to the girls.

anyway, "fluttershy, what are you doin here? its-" i looked at the clock and fount that the time was exactly 2:00 in the morning. good f-ing god im a terrible sleeper. i suppose i could explain, but that would take too long. so to sum it up, i have a very messud up sleep schedual sin my grandfather was a 'play-boy' at night. he normally had his nightly usual, Pamalia Shruger. so i was allowed to stay up as late as i wantedv to, when-ever i wanted to. so after sixteen years, my body clock decided to only have cat-naps. except for saturdays and sundays. those were my 'hospital tea' nights. to make it clear for you, i smoked weed with my friend, Gideon, for sixteen years. and we stayed up late into the night playing any games we could get our hands on. god, we really blew through $300.00 worth of weed in only one week. and i didnt think it any possible to get higher than i already was at that age. so. i rest my case.

"two in the morning? geeze flutters. this is early on a weeknight." i said. propping myself up further. her form was just silhouetted in the orenge light perfectly. she slowly turned around to face me. i then saw it on her face. tears. and there were still fresh tears rolling down her face. "fluttershy? flutters, you ok? i said, getting out of bed. i wore a pair of sport shorts as bed atire along with a dark maroon tanktop. so i only had to use one of the two blankets i had all year long. After i got ouyt of bed, i rushed over to fluttershy so i could stop her from bolting out of my door and avoid me like all those cliche movies. after i got up next to her, she flinched heavily as i wrapped my arms around her and brought her in. after a second or two, she began to cry silently. it was at that point i made a split decission to bring her to my bed. ... not that way you dirty pervs. i just lead her to my bed and sat her down. i wanted to help her, even if i couldnt get the info out of her, at least i could do is say that i tried and she would know that i wanted to help her.

"fluttershy, whats going on? why are you crying?" i asked. my arms firmly wound around her shoulders and my hands on her arms. i didnt care is it looked akward to her friends, i wanted to help her. she mumbled a few uncohearent responses and then looked away, a faint blush evedent on her cheeks. "sorry, didnt catch that." another incoherent speech, but with the words sleep and looking being audible enough for me to hear her. "sorry, one more time, please?" i asked. she was definetly living up to her name. this time i could hear her alot more so than i did before.

"my friends and i were worried about you. we saw twilight trot off to the library. and she seemed really mad. she hasnt come out at all in the past three hours. not even for one of AJ's special home baked pies. and she really loves those! the thought of her not coming out for even her favorite food from her very dear friend is disturbing." she said, silently weeping still. I guess i could see her reasoning by thinking what i did. however, like everyone still says 'YOLO' and 'idgaf' ... hm? text talk is not understandible? its basically I. Dont. Give. A. Fuck. or igdaf for short. anyway. . .

I pulled flutters closer and hugged her as she wept. but then here i am, not caring if twilight is angry with me or not, when in reality i should worry about her. honestly, this isnt the best decision i've made in my life.

"fluttershy, what library is twilight in?" i asked. she briefly stopped her weeping and looked me in the eyes, hers still leaking salty tears, and responded. "the library near the large sitting room." of course, the only one where i kept the most of my 'collection'. aside from world war 1 and 2 weapon collecting as wells as handgun, uniform and sword 'n shields, i kept a large and vast collection of books. some romance, some adventure, others being risque and more than enough being on history and the like. sometimes i took a bit of a chance and bought whatever i could. i had enough english to russian dictionarys to carry on a long, diverse conversation. and i got a few more english to foreign language books. some on german, some on french and alot being on scotland and ireland. i can honestly say, i've read so much of them that i can speak them fluently, with some mishaps being prominant. my accent was distinguashable from any standpoint, but i can certanly speak the language's.

enough of that. *ahem* i then nodded and thanked her as i stood up. before i left i then stoped, foot off the floor, just outside the door, when i turned around and said "flutters, if you need to, just sleep in here, i probably wont sleep for the rest of the night." i said, before turning around on my heel. i then walked the way back to the living room, where the sounds of gunfire and the loud yelling of some random NPC yelling 'GRENAAADE!' followed by a large explosion. i could only guess that RD was playing some call of duty though, judgeing on the sound of the scream and the explosion, it sounded like world at war or COD: 3/2. i dont remember. anyway, i came upon the sight of, not rainbow dash, but Applejack playing some call of duty: modern warfare 2. i wasnt really sure if i should let her continue on the level she was playing. the level in question is the one where roach is shot then ghost is killed and both bodys are burned. Looking at the progress of her game, she was only 75% done. and judgeing on the NPC enemy count on-screen. i could only drop my jaw. she was useing the shotgun on the hardest difficulty. good god she seemed to OWN that gun, and anyone who tried to kill her was instantly put down. the grace with which she killed was almost on-par witgh me on legendary difficulty on world at war.

i walked past, just slightly gaping at her. i neared the library in question. i didnt hear anything happening as i neared the door. until i truned the corner and found pinkie just ... sitting there. her hair color was slowly turning to a dark pink. and it was losing its... pinkie-ness. i just continued up to the door and was just about to knock, when pinkie came out of left field and told me "you seem to hurt her alot." i just lowered my hand and looked at her. "pinkie, what are you saying?" "you just seem to make twilight cry. like, alot. there was day one and then there was the no-magic incedent then there was tonight." i couldnt argue with her on that. i know i might get bashed here for a second or two, but in the show, i was never really a big fan of twilight. im more of an RD or AJ sort of guy. although, i still liked luna as best princess. which is quite evedent by the New Lunar Republic flag i have flying outside my home. i have three in reserve, just incase somthing happens to it. "i cant argue, pinkie, but you gotta know that i am not the best person when it comes down to it. im reserved, im shy as hell, and i hate everybody. the only reason im being a good guy here, is because i hate it when someone is crying." i said

"so do i!" said pinkie pie. heheh it rymed. "of course it did, why wouldnt it?" she said. fuck, pinkie, if your hearing my thoughts, then thats just fucking scary. ... nothing? ok. "pinks, i made a reputation in town as a guy who spends any money i can to stop someone from crying. i hate it. the better word is, i dispise crying. unless its an infant who isnt being calmed by their parents, i care."

i ignored her next words as i moved forward, unlocking the door and moving into the room. when i entered the room i noticed twilight in the center of a ring of books. as i opened the door, her eyes rose from one book up to me, then her head moved up.

*sigh* lets hope that grin she has isnt bad...

 **hey guys and gals, im back from the dead. by the time this chapter is up, ill have gotten home from an assisted living home. if anyone remembers my grandfather being in the hospital, then i gotta say, the assisted living home is alot better. I managed to get this chapter done in two days while at the AH. from 6:30pm to 9:00pm i have been working on it, drinking some monster energy. now, i must say that this may be one update ill have for a bit. comeing monday, we're going to move him from the assisted living home to his house with my grandmother. shits getting expensive for the added three days.$840.00 just for three nights here. anyway. this is where i bid you guys a fair adiu.**

 **Do 'svidania, Broniesb4hoenies**


	8. Chapter 8: The Bookworm

**Chapter 8: the bookworm**

 **Greetings bronies and pegasisters. your friendly neighborhood discord here. Bb4h is currently away in the corner. something to do about missing his godfather or someone, whoever that is. anyway, im here bringing you this chapter that i dredged up from the back of his mind. for some odd reason, it was surrounded by chains and kept under a pool of blood and lava. *shrugs* anyway, i would stick around, but i need to keep an eye on him for the time being.**

her predatory grin was a bit unsetteling as i walked further into the library. then as i got closer, the door to the library shut with an exponantial ammount of force and i noticed her pupils had become pinpricks. her eyes reminded me of an anime girl when she is dieing or her mind is being fucked with. just one flat color. that can be added to this moment.

"hey there jonathan, so lovely to see you!" she exclaimed. ok, now that sounded normal, if her voice didnt rise in pitch and she didnt stare at me with unblinking eyes. i just about shit myself in a bit of fright. ignoring that i pushed forward. in speech, i mean. "twi, you ok? i just wanted to come by and appologize." i said. i came about a foot or two closer to her, but her gaze was unwavering and her eyes had yet to blink. im starting to think i broke her.

"oh, you wanted to appologize? What ever about?" her words even sound jaded by maddness. i slowly began inching my way to the door. all the while keepinng her talking. "twi, im sure you know what im here to appologize about. well, im here. and i wish to make amends. if you can stop levetating books, that would be nice." wait. . . . what? how did i not notice that she had eight of the seventeen-ish books from the circle floating besides her. "wait, twilight, how are-" i was cut off by her slightly manic laugh "oh, you notice the books? it took me the time from you and my friends going to that store for the fabric. i realized that this is just like equestria! so much untouched swells of magic, almost compleatly untouched! and you home, yes, yours, is sitting on the largest plots of magic. this can make life here a rich and fruitfull endevor!" she yipped. her voice rose in pitch and tone as she drew near. this news made headlines for me. my grandfather always loved this place and was so extreamly easygoing whenever he was here. yet outside of the fences, he was always grumpy.

I shook my head clear of any distracting thought. this seems to be a lost cause. sjhe had just gotten close enough that i could see that the whites of her eyes were a bit bloodshot and there were still fresh tear streaks on her cheeks. well. she's broken. i swivelled on my heels and sped off to the door. i slammed into the door, knocking it off its 40 year old hinges. All the while i heard mad cakaling behind me as i ran. i blew past pinkie, my donut stash in her arms. i jumped over a fallen chair. who the hell put that there? i came out, spriting into the living room, a book flying past my head. "SHIT!" i yelled, vaulting over the couch. how the hell had this happened? all i remember is her storming out of my room at 6, then flutters came in at 2... i think she had time to crack. no, not cocain, her mind, she went nuts, mad, crazy, loco in the coco. ... thu fauq did i just say? ... these humanoid ponys man, they're rubbing off on me. AJ was laying on the ground, holding RD in fear as i jumped off the couch and over them, landing harshly on the floor. i could almost feel somthing shift, very painfully, in my ankle. i spun around after nodding at the two girls onn the ground, and sped off to the grand staircase. i jumped two, three, maybe four steps at a time. by the time i made it to the top, twilight had just made it to the halfway point, and not to make things worse, but i was winded. i didnt normaly run for my life, dodging flying books, jumping and hoppinng and skirting around corners.

i turned on my toes and ran into the halway to my left. ... directly into fluttershy. i tumbled over her and when we landed, i saw that we were lip to lip. someties fate really wants to fuck me over. i just pulled my lips from her's and said, in a rapid pinkie motion, "sosorryfluttershy,twi'sgonecrazyineedtohide!" i jumped up as her cheeks started blushing a furious red. i honestly thought she would turn into a tamato in a second, but i had no time, as my hiding tactic was foiled by that little stunt. i tuned an ran as flutters mumbled out a 'what?'

i came around a corner to find that one of raritys dresses was out in the hallway, just hinging by the rafters. i cursed my luck and barreled through it, earning a cry of outrage from rarity, until she saw twilight running through it. if i had to say, i'd think twi was foaming at the mouth. i turned my head to look behind me. good god, her eyes were still unblinking and they had yet to return to normal. she still had 5 books left in her magical purple aura. i turned my head around just in time to get clothslined by a string. on the other side of the string was a very happy pinkie. that is, until she saw me get clothslined. her expression turned sour.

my back slammed into the ground, my neck hurting like a bitch and so did my head, from the floor. my my did twilight ever look creepy while she's upside down, her head just floatin in your field of view. i single strand of saliva fell from her mouth and plopped onto my cheek.

just as she was getting ready to slam a book down onto my skull, i quickly rolled out of the way as the sound of AJ's heavy footfalls and rainbows signature 'whoosh' sound came barraling down the hallway, twi didnt even flinch as she was tackeled like a ragdoll by pro footballers. damn. im surprised they didnt get stopped by the rop-oh pinkie has it in her hands, coiled in a perfect circle. hm. that explains things. the only down side was that rainbow, insted of rushing at twi first, she slammed into me after she overcalculated her tackle.

the pain of my nose smashing into my skull and the sound of it breaking, was way worse than the pain of our two skulls coliding. when i hit the ground, the last thing i saw was a very worried and pained rainbow dash and as my vision fadded i saw fluttershy run up with a white box with a red cross on it.

the last thought that ran through my mind was exactly said perfectly as it was the last word i said before losing consiousness.

"fuck. my. life."

hello again, everypony! old uncle discord is back. Bb4h is normal, but continuously muttering something. i got him in the shower, but i didnt take off his cloths. *sigh* you honestly wouldnt like how this chapter would of turned out had i done a few minor tweeks to it. jonathan would have died from an encyclopedia and the girls would live in regret as twilight stayed crazy! heheh. chaos wouldnt have even saved him from the encyclopedia, so i had to make it so that ranbow crash smashed and broke his nose. just to avoid him dieing. _ hmm? oh, drat, i'll have to leave you all for now. untill next time, everypony! aribaderchi! *poof*


	9. Chapter 9: redemtion

**Chapter 9: Redemption**

 ***static* fuck off discord! i like that you helped me, but you fucked up my original idea! *notices you* oh fuck... uhhhh... eheheheh hey guys and girls. ... uh you didnt hear me and my old bud discord having our, uh, 'discussion' did you? eheheheh... lets not pay attention to that now shall we? Ahem. now lets get down to it. as long as i have this laptop, I might be posting new chapters every other day. i might be. But not garenteed. also, discord. yeah. when i dont want to write, or i cant, my mind decides that discord is to be called in to substituit for my writing. anywho, lets get straight into it now, shall we? *whoosh!***

 **DAY: 2 of 7. Monday 0800hrs / 8:00am**

the pain was imense. i was coming to after god knows how long. I had no idea what the fuck happened, but one thing, or, two things i remember is coming to a little bit ago and seeing fluttershy wrapping something around ... somthing. i dont know what. but what i do remember is twilight going crazy and chasing me all through-out my home. honestly, i could care less. but the fact that she has magic now frieghtens me.

I was now just starting to move around, earning a small grunt of pain and a silent 'yes' from someone in the room. hm. if i got one of them knocked up while i was unconscious. then theres some hell to pay. my eyes opened to see glaring sunlight gleaming through my window. there were autumn leaves slapping up against it. harsh sunlight was greeting my eyes with its blinding and painfull eyes.

Gradually, i slipped off the bed ... untill i landed face-first onto my maroon carpet. pain then began to shoot through my head. it wasnt just a pain. it was a burning, searing hot red pain. then, islipped my arms unnder myself and heaved my ugly lugg off the floor. i then felt an arm go under mine. i looked to my left, opening my eyes for the first time since i got an eyefull of sunlight. In my field of vison came the kind face of fluttershy.

"ugh... fluttershy? what happened? and why does my voice sound so ... nasely?" i shook my head from left to right, furthering my aching head. "y-you have a broken nose jonathan." broken nose? that what keeps hurting? im not exactly sure it could be that. but then again, the giant white round thing on my nose is proof enough. i didnt really pay it any mind as i took it with me. it was like my motto 'Take it all in stride.'

Shoving the pain behind me, I climbed up onto unsteady legs and went to move to the door. . . . before falling onto my face, yet again. if there really is a great celestial being out there, they must really hate me. Before i knew it, i had an arm around my body and another arm supporting my arm. my arm was wrapped around a very determined looking fluttershy. good lordy-loo did she really out class me. she maybe weighed, like, eighty to 90 pounds, but here she is, lifting up a 130lb human. i guess this means i should really watch what i do around fluttershy.

"uhhh... flutters? what are yo-" i got cut of. you know, i dislike being cut off. so this is annoying. "No! i wont hear anything selfless from a friend. you're to weak to even walk around normally. untill you can get better, ill help you." she ... sweet mecifull vodka, she gave me the stare. that is something that haunts me to this very moment. which is right now. ...? what? i like talking like things already happned when, really, they are happening at that moment. its one of my intrueging quirks. but she sure seemed determined, and being in the way of a determined ma-er... woman, would not be a very good idea. especially one like fluttershy.

"ok fluttershy, i trust you know what your doing." _but sometimes i really dont wish to care about anyone._ i thought. i could trust some secrets with some people. anywho. "flutters?" i said as me and her slowly walked our way over to the door. she replied with a gentle 'hm?' "you know what happened to twilight?" i asked. she somewhat grimmaced, but that could be frome holding someone that is several pounds heavyer than yourself. she nodded but said "i know what happened to her, she flipped." "flipped?" "flipped. she does that when she is in a bad mood and learns or remembers something good or bad. its useually worse and wears off, but this is worse than when she put the 'want-it need-it' spell on everypony. she almost had no remorse until earlier this morning, when she turned back to herself." she said, finnishing her little schpeil on twilight as we neared the staircase. thankfully this house is pretty big and has a recreation of the Titanics grand staircase. and by recriation, i ment a full blown re-make of the original. no shitty half-ass job. all hand-made from oak and cherry, pollished and shined every few months. but it had atleast six months left before it had to be re-polished again.

we made it down the relativly small and narrow stairs without nary a scratch. although, i almost fell once or twice, but fluttershy stopped me from the painfull fall that awaited me each time. when we made it to the bottom of the stairs, a smell assaulted my nose like the germans blitzkrieg. good god that smell is- "bacon?!" i looked to fluttershy, who's face was a mix of confusion and determination. "Bacon?" she timidly asked. "you mean like haybacon?" she looked adorable with her face in a taut line of confusion. i shook my head left and right, and a look apeared on her face. "fluttershy, what im about to tell you, you gotta promise me you wont tell the others. this is for their own safty, and i know you wouldnt like the idea of eating this worlds bacon." i said, looking at her. her eyes went from looking straight ahead to looking at me with both confusion and assurance. "of course jonathan. i wont tell them." she said. we were in the main halway leadinng to the dinning room and juast passing the living room. there on the couch was a rainbow dash who was slumped over her knees. i could hear a faint snoring as we made it into the secluded hallway.

"fluttershy. dont be scared, but the bacon im smelling, isnt hay bacon. its a meat." i said. she obviously flinched but remaind true. she didnt 'eep' or yelp or do anything to get attention. she just fliched. hm. she is more accepting of anything than i thought. "you arent going to screech in terror and run off? anything?" i asked. i was honestly curious of why she didnt seem to show anything. "im not so much as scared as i am understanding of your ... needs jonathan. i know that if you have meat in your home, then you eat it." "really?" "no. i just saw some of those 'triple pound burgers' from quirbys burger shack on that magic black box that Dash and AJ seem to like." fuck. i forgot about the adds on television that told the girls that humans eat meat. "but. your ok with it?" she just nodded and gave me a small smirk. "i have bears and birds that need to eat fish. im not so unused to meat eaters as i am with animals that need it. you just obviously need it." she finnished that statment off by poking my stomach.

we entered the dining room and there, before me was a feast fit for a king. two plates of bacon, three bowls of salad, four plates of waffles, eight waffles each and there were two of my antique water jugs. they either recently got polished, or were wahsed before being filled with orenge juice. i forgot that i had orenge juice in my fridge. ... note to self, dont drink the OJ. fluttershy helped me hobble my way over to a chair at the head of the table. before she herself sat down. her chair was to my right. before long, i saw three mar-er women walk out of my kitchen and in their hands were pies. the first was AJ. i asumed she made apple. then came pinkie. i can smell hers from here. cherry. then out came twilight. she saw me and a look filled her eyes. i can only asume she made either grape or boisenberry. or some other type of pie. when each girl set down their pie tin, i saw that i was right, that is untill you saw twilights pie. hers was actually a cold pie. one that i knew the recipe for and kept hidden in that library she .. was ... in... fuck. welp. there goes my grandfathers secret pie recepe.

if your wondering whats in it, its just a chocolate cake batter mix on the outside, with some frozen type of gonashe in the center. the gonashe has a vanilla, blueberry and dark chocolate _filling in it. the top layer is a normal pie cover, covered in sugar. both sugars are crystal flaks_ and powdered. then a large dollop of whipcream on top and finally to top it all off. in the center of the whipcream stood a single strawberry. i gotta say, twi sure knew what she was doing. she made it picture perfect to what my grandfather usually makes it.

anywho, i just sat there as the last few mares walked in. in rushed dash and then in boucnced pinkie. despite her being told, by me and her firends, she kep on bouncing without thinking that her shirt wasnt ment for a female. my stockpile of shirts were torn into and i had to bring out a few set of clothes. rarity still wore my grandmothers stuff. still mumbling that it was oldfashioned. but right now, most of the girls have my cloths on. flutters has a black hoddie on. saddly it was the only one i had. dash is wearing one of my sporty outfits. AJ was wearing my stockpile of plaid button ups and white tee's under the button up plaids. she still wore her signature hat, though. pinkie was wearing the largest set of cloths i had, but even then, her knockers were too big to keep hidden under the tee's i had. then twilight wore my old school uniform. not my choice, hers.

after a few minutes of use just stareing at eachother, we just began to eat. i'd give the waffles a 4 out of 5. the OJ proved to be bad. and everyone else agreed to just haveing a single pitcher of milk. and before long we were onto the bacon. everyone began off slow. but they had no idea they were eating a carnivores breakfast. i just slighty grinned as fluttershy ate a single peice and agreed with the others that it WAS good. she held a small look of horror behind her eyes, but she seemed to like the bacon enough to eat three more peices. out of the two plates, dash probably ate her weight in bacon. AJ just ate one peice, before giving me a look that showed me something. _she knew!_ i just nodded with her before i ate the rest of mine. for a time, everything seemed to go back to normal. the sound of clinking silverware, the passing of fluids. the familial bond. but it seemed that it was a different family.

after breakfast, twilight quickly disapeared and most of the others justdisapeared. i just sighed and picked up my things. fluttershy wasnt around, and the feeling in my legs came back so i grabbed a couple of the dishes and hobbled into the kitchen to wash dishes. i already had atleast six or seven days worth of dishes. i could've invested in some paper plates, but i didnt really wana keep paying out the ass for stacks of paper plates.

(Time Jump: 18 minutes later)

i had been washing all the dishes. i didnt mind it, its something we all have to do. now im not going to overstep my bounds, but the girls are a little ... off today. the whole twilight incedent ust have really spooked them over. it didnt matter that i will call them lazy. but i will say that it would've been nice to have someone help me with the dishes. ... maybe after this i'll invest in some dish-washers. Maybe. . . .

and then in walked AJ. she walked in and went straight to the fridge. i had given the girls some news that, since they were guests in my home, they had free reign of a good deal of it. so when i looked over to where AJ was, i saw that she was popping open the fridge. ok, now i might be and act like a gentleman, but deep down inside, im still a human male perv. some things taught from the elderly perv, got passed down to the new, younger pervert. so when she bent over to look at something in the fridge, i bent my neck to get a delightfull view of dat booty. and like all the memes these days, i mumbled under a breath 'dat boody doe.' and i mean it. her booty, put the B to they ooty. it was tight and had a decent ammount of skin to show off, through tattered blue jeans, the muscular structure of her legs. all i gotta say, is that i hope she doesent know how to choke someone with those, they could snap a neck.

and then all to soon, she began to move around in the fridge. i moved my head back to the dishes, but kept my eyes on her beautifull ass and legs. she stayed that way for a small ammount of time, before pulling her body back from the fridge, a bottle of cream soda in her hands, one in each. my eyes swung back to my work before she could see them looking. As i continued the work, she walked over to where i was, placing her soda's on the center island, and disapearing behind me.

i didnt think much at that, untill her skinny muscular arms with leather gloved hands wrapped around my abdomen and held my back to her body. where my head was, there was just enough room behind my neck for her *ahem* chests to wrap around my neck. i was just about to reach half-mast when i heard her say "sugarcube, twilights been real sorry 'bout how she acted an all. i think i speak for all of us 'round here when i ask if'n you will talk to her. maybe forgive her." i nodded slightly, placing the dishes that i had just recently finnished into the strainer. "I can understand that Applejack, but im still realing over what twilight said last night." "whats that sugar?" " that there is a large ammount of untapped magic hinding just under my home. and the fact that she was able to use anymagic at all, even to lift those books, scares me." i paused as i picked up another dish, a large hand made coffee mug, and began washing it. but AJ beet me to my sentance. "she said theres magic here? did she tell ya' why?" i shook my head. for a minute she just stood behind me, holding me tightly against her. allowing me to wash atleast six or seven more items.

thankfully after thirty more minutes and three refills of the sink later, i had all the dishes done. AJ had held onto me for the whole time. although i wondered why she came in here, i wasnt complaining. i was currently at full-mast from just being near her. there was a very small blush on my face. after we talked, she placed her chin on the top of my head. i just wondered if this is what a midget feels like with taller women. **(... dont kill me.)** after the dishes were washed, AJ let go, but spun me around so i was facing her. her face was pulled into a look of mistical wonderment. "sugarcube. i been meaning to ask this for a bit, but..." she looked to the entrance and exit of the kitchen. when she was satified with what she saw, she turned back to me. "do you like any of us? and not the like sense, but like like sense."

i was mostly amused. one, she wasnt seeing the somewhat visible (or what felt visable) erection that i had going on. two, she never saw the look on my face when i was around her or fluttershy. i just dimly nodded my head. with that small gesture, she took it ok, until another question popped out of her mouth. "you mind telling me you like? i dont mean to pry but..." ... i think i know where this is going. "I understand AJ. if it means anything, ill tell you that i have my eyes set on-" i got cut off when pinkie jumped out of my shirt and gave me the biggest 'shhhhhhhshshsh!' that i ever heard. and it was really mind blowing how her and her pudgy, curvy body have suddenly materialized in my shirt. only to be able to stretch out the neck line and pull most of her upper torso out of it. "dont reveil the plot line buster! itll ruin the fun!" she said merily before she slid down my shirt, her eyes narrowing on a spot in the ceiling before she compleatly disapeared inside of my shirt. i pulled the neckline back to find only my bare chest and abdomen. "how the fauq does she do that? it makes no logical sense!" and before i could say anything more, AJ dropped the subject compleatly and moved on to " so, partner, ready to tag along?" ... i honestly wanted to slap a pimp. she went from a question about love, stared at pinkie for minute before just dropping it and moving onto another subject. i just shrugged and went along with it.

we both walked down to the library and found twilight there. i just realized that the door was back on its hinges, the wood fixed and looking good as new. i just shruged and went on. we found twilight near the very back of the library. when we found her, she was just reading a book. a history book about the veitnam war. ... -_- fuck my life. if she ask's, in not telling her. its one thing for a human, but for a peace loving pony, she might get scarred by it. "hey, twi. i brought 'm here, just like you asked." AJ said, startaling Twilight.

the look on twilights face was priceless when she got scared, but i dropped my jaw when i saw what page she was on. the most infamouse picture of the vietnam war. you know the one pic where that leader dude shot a veitcong? in the head? With a revovler? in a black and white picture? yeah, that one. and it had a few more ... disturbing images in it and had more than enough info to break a mind that was unused to it. twilight gracefully bent down and picked up the book, dusting it off and closing it before placing it back on the shelf.

when her head turned back to me, and imediatly she began tearing up. ... either those are crocidile tears or it is actual tears. "Jonathan... i am so, so sorry about last night." she began a choaked up sob. "you just really got on my nerves, and i had been so confused as to what do to! normally i send a letter to the princess every night whenever i learn something new. yet i remembered i was stuck here. for howeverlong i am stuck here with my friends, i cant ever see or hear the princess! I ... i ... *sob*"

she began to breakdown on the tiled floor, falling to her knees. AJ rushed over to her side and began to hold her as she sobbed. i silently walked up to her crumpled form when she started to hiccup. i pulled her to her feet and held her close to me, repeating the same process as the last time. whispering comforting words into her ear, rubbing her arm with my thumb and gently rocking us back and forth, left and right. she fell into my chest and continued. while i would say that the whole aesop about what she learned 'this' day thing was kinda stupid and was downright retarded. but then again. it was a routine that she had, and then it kinda broke. well... it broke really baddly. now, her routine was suddenly stopped and she had no way of contacting her family, friends, boss, or even her princess. so, shit got fucked with.

"again jonathan, im sorry. can you ever forgive me?" she asked, her eyes pleading with me. sighing, i just nodded and said "alright, ill forgive you. but this is one of my three warnings. i got a three strikes your out rule." as soon as i said that, she perked right up. smilling her little head off. her and i seperated and we went back to our own tasks. it was only around 11-ish. so i decided to go and do ... somthing.

maybe ill do a dinking contest with dash. maybe now ill have a chance to break out some of my grandaddys old Teennessee moonshine.

{[(location: Equestria Specific location: Twilight Sparkles Tree-brary)]} _

the area around the tree had signs of signifigant burns, but the worst sight at all was the look of the tree-brary. The once proud Golden Oaks Library now stood in compleat ruin. half of the tree had burned to the ground some three days before. now around the entirety of what once was twilight sparkles proud, clean and orderly library stood some 40 royal guards. 80 guards toatal. equal halfs of princess Luna's and princess Celestias guard forces. the only group not suffering from compleat exhaustion was Princess Celestia's royal guard.

standing inside the remnants of Twilights home and workplace stood two tall figures, gazing about the burned library, standing at the epicenter of the fires scortch marks, where six sets of circles stood, five in a row, but one standing infront of the five. those five stood facing either away from the door or twards it. and the one that stood near the tallest figure was a definite givaway to who stood there, not three days earlier.

"sister, I do not think this was possible, but the signs are everywhere." said the darker figure. "i know lulu, but it all points to her. all this time i thought she was forgetting her dayly friendship reports, but now i see the reason why. . . if only i had known about this, i could have stopped her, told her the dangers-" "but Cely! you know she would still want to go and find out for herself! she would not have stopped untill she got the information she wanted to know." the dark one said, correcting her sister. she then looked to a half burnt book that stood on a pedestal, far enough away from the scortch marks to not be caught in the fire, but close enough that it was slightly turned black and the pages yellowed.

"sister, how did she even get this? i thought you yourself put it away in the forbidon section after starswirl dissapeared." "Ithought so to, lulu, but it appears that it was not hidden well enough to stop my student from trying it. i suppose this is how she also got the 'want it, need it' spell." said the taller, white one, her horn glowing a golden yellow as she grabbed the book in her magic, clocing it, and placing it in her saddle bag.

The air inside of the library was still rich with raw, untainted, magic. "Cely, i think i might know where twilight is. but it is a dangerous task. i ask that i may go and retrieve her." "im sorry lulu, but unless you have the return spell, we cannot risk it. and the spell was lost when starswirl dissapeared those 500 years ago." "But sister! Im sure starswirl left somthing in his journals! if we can just, i dont know, look through them, maybe we can retrieve twilight!"

the taller, white one just stood there, her eyes showing her troubled look. 'should she? should she just betray her friends trust? even after 500 years, could she still not look at them and see the very stallion that actually proved to be more than just a friend?' she shook her head. 'no! it had been a long time. surely she should stop mourning her bestest of friends.'

nodding slowly, she looked to her younger sister. "alright Luna. I shall let you read through his journals. but just ... be carefull alright? those books are irreplaceble. and they are all i have left of him. aside from his robes and hat with bells, these are all i know him by." she said. of course. she only had his origional hat and cape. all with rusted bells and the origional stiching. what those meuseums have are just his spares. not the origional stuff.

"of course Cely! i wont let you down! i promise!" said Princess Luna, saluting and dissapearing off to her sisters secret store room.

"Princess Celestia? Mayor Mare is here to talk to you about the ... incedent. what should we do?" said a royal guard. Celestia looked around atthe devestation. out of all the ponies there in the room, only spike made it out. but he was now in the care of the Palaces Royal Care Wing. even though he was a pure blodded dragon, he suffered from the extream heat and being blasted backwards and through a wall. thankfully, twilights pet had gotten him and his pet Pheonix Pee Wee out of the burnning home, saving the book that twilight and her friends had wrote in. anything else that had been in there was either devestated or slightly charred.

*sigh*"tell her i'll be right there. I'll be a moment Corporal." the guard nodded, saluted and then trotted off to the front lawn, presumably to tell the mayor what would go down.

one last look around the library proved to turn up little evedence besides the evedent burn marks. ' _twilight ... what did you do this time that warented such an action as this?_ ' Celestia thought before taking a deep breath and turning around. ' _timme to meet the mayor. this should be fun._ '

 **Hey Bronies and pegasisters! Bb4h is back! and with a twist at the end '** What a twist! **' ... really dude? *sigh* i dont get paid enough to do this. anyway. i have been thinking through this idea. every ten chapters a day passes. also. Three days? over the course of two nights and a two days? i thought it was two nights and one day. but im wrong at time... fuck. i was right! anyway. the cause is that every 12 hours is a single day in equestria. the time between midnight in equestria is the same as a full millisecond after the clock strikes 12.**

anyway. as always.

Do 'svidania, stay healthy. Broniesb4hoenies


	10. Chapter 10: Surprise, Surprise

**Hey Again bronies and pegasisters. Bb4h here. GF loved the date and i managed the kiss. still got that dopey smile on my face. anywho, who wants to read a fanfic? hm? whats this?** ** _you're letters, boss._** **ah, thank you baker.** ** _grunts *walks back into the mind*_** **ok. . . lets seee... hm. nice. ok, noobkillerpat. you'r VERY close to breaking my idea. yet you are stepping on ice. so youre close to grass, but not very. ;) you'll find out as i go along. now. onto the fanfic! *marches into the typwriter with the tune of scotland the brave***

shit really hit the fan. my moonshine was not lookking to good and not only that but most of my stuff was takeing a hit. i shrugged as i walked into the sitting room. i pulled tha pack of cigerettes out of my shirt pocket and prepped them for premium smokege. namly, i just slapped the bottom of the pack onto my wrist, knocking loose any unstuck tobaco. along with my hand with the pack, i shook my head. why did i have to get addicted to this and drinking. well... the drinking wasnt much of an addiction and neither was the weed me and a bud smoked once a month, but thats different.

I made good time on the sitting room to find AJ in there, reading a book i had on premium agraculture. she looked up and then her head went down to the book, eyes rolling. i shrugged and moved to my desk. it sat near the largest window and had a good veiw of the front yard as well as the driveway. nothing as of yet. at the party i was told to expect a damage estamet on the gas station. shit needed to be fixed and fast. a felling told me that i really needed to get this and anything else done.

i lit the cig with my custom zippo and grabbed a few slips of paper that had been sitting on my desk. it was currently 11:07 and the dew on the grass had yet to dissapate, leavinng a faint, almost unseeable fog in my frong yard. the small pond in the front had the ripples of the water bugs being eatin and anything else earadicated by my fish. i realized a year ago why grandfather had wanted to build that pond. he loved the serenity it brought him. he loved water and he loved to go fishing.

i slid the window next to my desk open, a slight breeze, maybe 2 mph, blew through the window and into the room. along with it went any ammounts of heat. i had a good sum of money saved up, so the price of heating and electical didnt harm me none. AJ didnt seem to mind and i didnt care if anyone decided to shut the window. as long as they let me have it open during my working smoke break, i'd be ok with it.

not twenty minutes after i opened the window i heard a faint sneeze. looking up from the paper work i had, fun as it is, and saw Fluttershy in the chair in front of my desk. i just 'hmd' and took off my reading glass's. "yes flutters?" she just jumped a little since it seemed like she was about to fall asleep. she looked left and right, before her eyes focused and came to rest on me. "you need anything?" i asked. she looked pensive, but nodded. "ok. ind telling me what you need?" i hopped that the sound of my voice didnt discourege her. i was just a little frustrated with the papers. they hadnt been makeing sense. then again, thats what i get for being the 'diplomat' for the red star gas co. i had to talk with other emissarys about conjoining the two or three companys together and form the ultimate collaboration. simply put, I didnt care about the posers that claimed they were the best.

"uh-um.. w-would it be o-ok if i saw the critters?" I could barely hear her whisper the question. but thankfully, she spoke loud enough that i heard her. it thought it over for a moment before nodding. "sure, ill show you Dopple and Max. follow me" the smile on her face could have lit up a full ballroom. i dont think she's ever been with a red fox.

i stand disproved. apparently she DID have some formal education in foxes. but not just red foxes, but as in ALL foxes. The shit you hear about a fox is extreamly blush inducinng. i didnt much care for learning about the Foxes mating stuff. i just knew that my grandfathers two foxes went at it with the ferocity of rabbits. i just had to make sure i did repeated runs with a blanket of baby foxes to a center where they stayed until they were realeased into the wild.

she just gushed about how cute they were and they, in turn, cackled and made yips and gruffs of either glee, joy or indiference. i just knew that she had Dopple on her back, her hand rubbing his belly and a manic grin on Dopples face. max just stood near my right pant leg. watching with trepidition.

After an hour or two, i dont know how long we were out there, we went back inside. AJ had somehow found my childhood triangle and was ringing the shit out of it. i just diverted my path from my office, to the kitchen. then along came a wild rainbow dash. "sup' dash?" i asked, looking at her. her rainbow namesake glowed in the sunlight and nearly blinded me. "nothin much. you?" "just took flutters down to see my grandfathers foxes." after that sentance left my mouth, dash just smirked. "flutters, huh?" i just akwardly nodded my head, turning left at the first hallway. "you know she only lets those she likes call her that right?" i just shook my head. it didnt matter to me if she liked me as a friend. just as long as she didnt weigh me down, financial wise, on purchasing animals, i'd give her my left foot. dont worry, i got another foot.

"well. be ready for some very weired conversations, J. things will be kinda push and go." she finnished as we came into the kitchen to see AJ had a large pile of food, stacked and ready for eating. then off to the left of the massive surpluss of food, i saw something that imeaditaly pulled me inn its grasp. "french... onion ... soup ... how?" i asked. i couldnt make french onion soup even if i tried, or knew how. it was easy, yet very hard.

"that there is a soup of a might' fine work. wasnt long a'fore i figured out that there was some similaritys between equestrias prench onion, and this worlds 'french onion' (oh god, horse puns. but if i can get the soup, ill put up with it!) as she detailed what she had laid out for all to eat. i saw it before i came up to the french onion. there was cooked spinich with salt and pepper, a large ceaser salad, a few sandwiches and a big helping of groug.

If you didnt know what groug is, then ill explain. groug is a mix of different soups. my granfather had the origianal recipe, but then he hid it from my eyes, then he died without telling me the recipe. normally from what i could taste, he added ramen noodles: beef or chicken. then he added chicken noodle soup, then he added a bunch more food stuffs into it. i just remember there being a LOT of tobasco and other hot sauces. shit was intense. i normally turned into a tomato.

after all was said and done, we all sat down in the dinning hall. it was actually just a dinning room. but i called it a hall since i had more than enough pony-people in my home to register in my mind to turn it into a hall instead of a room. anyway, we sat around ant ate some lunch for the most part of the afternoon.

however, there was a knock on the front door that distracted us from our eating. normally, i didnt really care much for opening the door when im eating, but this time, i made an exception.

when i went up to the door, i saw a figure i thought i knew. except, that figure was leaning agenst something. hm. i walked over to one of the many end tables i had around the house and opened a small drawer. inside was a small, prized toy i had. well ... i had two of those in there, but thats besides tha point.

after reaching in and grabbing my ancient 1856 colt navy revolver and a pocket sized butterfly knife with its serated edge. after placing each of them in a reachhable position, i quickly walked over to a door. ... ok so i may be parranoid, ok? but its kept me alive on a few certain .. uh .. 'things'.

slowly opening the door, just enough for me to peak my right eye through, i saw an old friend who i had not seen in years. "jonathan, are you even more of a recluse now?" he asked. _shit, why now? of all times?_ "H-hey jayda. how you doing?" Jayda kruger. no, not the kruger from the movies. she was an old, old friend. she left for a few years back in elementry, before finally appearing to me in 9th grade. we made a 'pact' of sorts, back then. anyway, she and i 'dated' if thats the term for it. more like she and i were a novelty couple. her parents wanted her and me to be together because of our outstanding fame. she was out of college, maybe, four years now. she was there because she loved to chase storms. especially tornados. speaking of which, she was on the mainspread news team. her last bout with a tornado left her with a seriously bad knee. heh, quite unlucky for me, she and i were both in the same area. i was looking for my Kia soul, which had blown into a babbling brook, and found her and her news team on the side of the road. good lord, i dont think i ever saw her ruffed up as bad as she was. but thats the past.

"oh, just the usual, getting in my PT and working my leg back into working order. the good stuff is yet to come. mind if i come in?" she really must have had somthing to talk about, since she and i usually talked over the phone. she was a nice girl. others would claim her as a trophy wife, but i couldnt care less. she was actually smart and pretty. one of the rare ones.

i smiled as i stood aside, alowing her a full view of my home's foyer. "then i welcome thou to my humble aboad, madame." i said, gesturing for her to enter. as she smiled and took my hand, which i raised to my lips for a slight kiss, i looked out at my yard to see a yellow taxi drive off. hm. seems legit, since she lost use of her right leg for a few months.

she slowly hobbled into the foyer and gazed about. "nice, better than i remeber when we were still 'dating'. also, sorry to hear about the old man." she said, turning into the hallway that fed into the sitting room. soon i had her sitting down in the large futon that accentuated my living room. when she was all sent and good, i wlked over to my miny bar. "would you like anything? liquor, beer, anything non-alchoholic?" she looked up to her forhead, before nodding.

"liquor?" shake of the thead. " beer?" slight nod, but not quite. " ... *sigh* cola on the rocks, got it." her smile brightened. "you know me so well." she whimsically sighed. since she wanted cola on the rocks, i walked back into the kitchen, where i walked into a facefull of jigally bouncy fun. by that, i mean i ran into AJ's breasts. good lord, is it too much to ask if they didnt just stand near the door? honestly, as much as i loved having my head encompassed in female mamaries, i still had some form of diganty left to hold onto.

"who's this?" she asked. jealousy much? "an old, old, OLD friend. she and i have been with eachother since elemetry school. no need to fret, she would babble on any of you. but just tell her that you sixe come from my time in high school. she wasnt there because her parents are the rich and preppy type who wanted their kid to learn in a private school. so, we really havent seen eachother, aside from skype chats and over the phone conversations, for the longest of times." AJ just hm'd at that and then nodded. "i dont doubt you'd be like that. but if you two are friends, then why arent ya'll all lovy-dovey with her?"

well... that took an unexpected turn. "AJ, she and i are kinda vastly different. she likes things that i really dont care for." i assured her. she nodded. "aight, we'll keep outta your mane then." she said, tipping her hat. before quickly dipping down and passing on a peck on my cheek, before quietly whispering in my ear. "wana meet me later tonight fer a little fun?" instantly, my member wanted so badly to pop out, but i restrained him. no! bad boy! SHTAY AVAY! ... ok, he under controle again, but the flush in my cheeks wasnt dissapateing as fast as i hopped. after silently nodding, my lips pressed tightly together, i walked over to the fridge to grab a cola.

it was 60 minutes later when Jayda suggested that we head up to the 'sky deck' essentially, its just a small deck i implanted into the side of the house. it looked like a cabin made of glass windows. it was far enough up that she had trouble, but the view was 'worth it' in her words. we sat up there for a few hours. we sat there when we were kids. all that time, just sitting there, talking, singing, playing. so much fun. ... *happy sigh* somtimes, life has its prizes, and this was one of them.

i had that window loft installed when one day when i was up on the roof, because fuck logic, and i looked out at the setting sun. the beuty of it doubled when i saw that, not to far away, a large lake apeared from the thin lining of tree's. it was so beautifull. when i asked my granfather after an hours climb to the bottom from a cedar on the opposite side of the house, he followed my up with a ladder, where he got a brilliant view of the setting sun over the lake. he agreed and that year, when i was only 12, me and him built that window block. and it was, as jayda put it, 'worth it. worth every penny.' that was where my grandmother held her last breath, too. somtimes, i feel her in there, other times i feel my granfather. other times, i just feel at ease.

we sat there in that square cube of glass, just gazeing out as the sun set over the western sky's. time, it seemed, hadnt stopped. and we were back to singing and talking like we used to. it got emotional eventually, but we held it together. *sigh* but all things come to end. it slowly turned to eight 'o clock. and the sun had set long ago. november was a sort of depressing time for everyonne. well. . . me especially. there were three days in november that i disliked. the first two were on the same day. november 30th. the third day was, well, my birthday. November 28th. saddly, i had forgotton, after many sleepless nights, how old i am. i just remembered my B-day and my grandparents D-day because i drank heavily on those nights. the grandparents, because, well, who wouldnt? and mine, because i had nothing to lose anymore. well, aside from the family buisness.

"hey, J?" that shook me out of my stupor. "yeah?" "you mind if i stay here for the night? i know i dont mean to impose but-" "dont you worry. jayda, why wouldnt i let you stay here tonight? i wouldnt mind it at all!" i said, my arm still resting around her shoulder. she and i did this often when we were kids. it was to 'emphisize' the whole 'boyfriend-girlfriend' thing. my grandfather never liked her parents. niether did she, but she tolerated them.

clearly she's better than I at patience.

nodding with a smile, she pulled her head up from my shoulder. "lets?" she looked up at my ice blue eyes. my signature. "lets." i finnished. i helped her down the stairs. as she hobbled down the stairs, i then began wondering where the girls were? its almost like they dissapered. . . no, it couldnt be, could it? no, i doubt they would dissapear. as if on cue, out walked a cute and adorable fluttershy ... really? in one of her hands was a feather duster, and the other hand was a bucket with glass cleaner, a roll of paper towels, and some other houshold products. ... im betting that it was twi or rarity that came up with this idea. it seems to well thought out for it to be rarity, but the simplicity of the cloths and cleaning products made me think it was rare behind this.

"O-oh, hello, Mr. Gallahad. I'll be done in a few minutes. I-if thats ok." goddamit flutters. your to good for this. "oh no, miss lee. i'm just showing my guest a room. i assume there are some still open?" i hopped she took the hint. thankfully, she did. "o-of course, Mr. Gallahad. there are eight rooms left open that i know of." she said, nodding at the number. well. .. ... whoever gave her acting tips, i need to kiss sometime. she was just the perfect role of shy and helpfull. then again, kindness is her talent, and her namesake IS being shy. "thank you, miss lee. I'll be back shortly to pay you." i said, nodding and giving a slight wink that she caught.

she went back to 'cleaning' and me and jayda went back to finding her a room. that is, untill "so, who's this 'Lee' character?" she asked. *sigh* "well, first off, she's a maid, i hired her after the old man died. she and six others keep this house in functioning order. without their help, i couldnt really make or keep this place clean. or cook when im working, or cloth me, or keep my library up to keep." shit shit shit! where does that leave Pinkie?! well, shit. it then hit me that she was a baker back in ponyville. so that means that she can cook. well, now i have two cooks and a lot of other ponys in my home. *siiiiigh* all this is annoying. i never had to think through this many things in such a short ammount of time.

we finally reached her room, a light blue room with a queen sized bed and a good looking dresser. but not much else in the way of comforts. "you ok with this setup? i can get you a different room." she just waved her hand. "oh please, John, i wouldnt want to impose on you any longer than i have to. i accept this room for the night anyway. all i ask is that no one enters this room, please." i nodded. "ok, but just holler if you need anything, kay?" she nodded her head in response.

i slowly closed the door, turning around to go to my office. but then i remembered the words AJ had spoken to me earlier. _fuck me with a broomstick, was she hitting on me?_ i shook my head as i walked down the hallway. needless to say, i didnt want to go and have ... intercourse with any of them. granted, AJ was the initiative, and i did kinda ask for it (well, prayed for it) but the actual thought of doing that to an innocent pony who had no expirence with such a thing. then again, im not sure she is a virgen, but i could be wrong. anyway, i walked down to her room.

when i knocked, the only response i heard was a slight moan. or a shiver. i knocked again a second later. then i heard her moan out the words "come in." or it could've been 'com'n' but i dont care.

I steeled up my balls of brass for a night of, well, possible fun. but i really, really _really_ not going to be happy after this. the thought still was with me when i entered the room.

 **Hello Bronies and Pegasisters. im back and im bringing some news with it. my grandfather is back home, but he aint doing so well. He might be ...** ** _not long for this world_** **. *sigh* so i thought i'd let you all know, as i sit here writting this from my grandparents house, that if ,on the off chance, he does go. that i might be in grieveing for a time. so that might put a deppressing damper on any of the chapters i upload. Next on the agenda, me and my GF are on good terms, my friends are being their usual dickish self's (jabbing me with a wooden sparring sword while im either playing roblox or world of tanks.) and that my grades are holding above a C-. so all in all. im doing good. for the time being. *sigh* wish me luck. and as always.**

 **Do 'svidania, stay healthy. -Broniesb4hoenies.**


	11. Chapter 11: Awesome Night

**Hello Again bronies and pegasisters, Bb4h Back in action. *sigh* shits been going down latetly. first, my bud got busted for taking opiates and other small time drugs. my grandfather is talking to members of his old band (some who've been dead longer than i have been alive.) and he is halucanating. while i sit here and write this, he is useing my cousins big, beefy arm as a fishing rod. ... its almost funny, in a way. now, time to kick myself outta the gutter, and work on this. it is my god-given dutys! *salutes***

inside the room was, well, normal. except for the fact that it was dark, empty, and had a form laying on top of the bed. slowly, i began creeping into the room, making my way down the path of retribution. i soon reached the blinds.

Flicking them open, i saw the room in a luminecent orenge. the hardwood floor was free of any clutter, showing me i had ample room to walk around in. There were several nick-nacks on the wall. some of them were pictures of horses and beutifull sunrises, on top of the dresser was a cow-boy hat and several pictures of dogs and cats. The closet doors were open, showing to all its baren space, unused but clean. with all that i had seen of the room, i failed to notice a half dressed AJ, laying on the bed, her head in her hands, facing the door. at one point i could see that she had her legs pointed up. but now they lay in a touseled mess of blanket and comforter.

i crept around to the fron of her, hearing a light snore, to see that she had falen asleep that way. she wanst much in the way of intruige. her panties and bra was a velvety red that huged her body without much effort.

for a moment, i thought over my choice of actions. option one is that i wake her up and then we get naughty, option two is that i wake her up and tell her to go to bed. option three is that i cover her up and walk out. option four is check to make sure that she's asleep then go to town on her. or option five is to check that she is infact asleep, if she is, lay her in bed and then cover her up.

...

wasnt too hard, actually. i chose option five. she was infact out cold, and when i poked her, in several *cough cough* no-touchy-zones *cough cough*

so after picking her up, her body going rag doll on me and her head lolling to the right, facing me. i gently set her in bed, before covering her up, and then creeping out of the door. it was cute, the way she looked when she was asleep. i honestly thought i was going to do that with a huminoid pony. _oh-well._ im atleast saving myself for the one i _do_ love and not just lust after.

With that out of the way, i walked down to my office again, since, you know, i 'love' doing paper work. the walk down to my office proved futile as i heard dash shouting what equated to pony cuss's. the sound of erie music playing also acompanied it. the music was one that i was quite familiar with.

i quietly walked down the hallway only to find the words 'Game Over' on the screen and a large swath of cherry blossom petals falling from the top of the screen. _oh joy of joys. legend of zelda: Twilight princess. good lord, fuck me if she is on the water temple._ with that disturbing thought in my mind as i proceded to jump over the back of the couch and land perfectly next to dash, i quickly took a look at her face. she was livid. _better diffuse this situation carefully_. i poked dash on her shoulder "what?" she drew out the word so she sounded annoyed. "need help dash?" she lolled her head to face me, showing to me her angry face of angry-ness. "only if you know how to beat this guy! He aint giving me a chance!" she grumbled the last few words, before handing me the game cube controller.

thankfully when i clicked the continue button, it showed me one of the last bosses before hell breaks loose. his name eludes me, but he's that big bony bitch thats in the desert temple. i remember this fucker being hard as hell to kill. only 'cause of how many dead soldier's are standing there, guarding his spine, still stuck in the sand. "dash. i agree. this skeleton is, in a nut shell, a big bony bitch." i said, takeing the reins. _jesus take the wheel!_

three minutes later, i was spining around the battle field, slapping his shit up with the spinner. dash just sat there, her jaw just hanging there, limp probably. with the last hit of the spinner to this BBB's face, he fell to the ground, and so did i. with him laying there, i began to slice and dice his face, before smashing the master sword into this bastards glowing rune. with a final screetch of anger, the big bony bitch hit the walls several times before finally dieing, exploding into a cloud of black smoke, leaving link with a heart peice in the sand. "and that, dash, is how you kill a big bony bitch." i exclaimed. that bastard and the water temple and the twilight palace really fucked me over whenever i played this.

she just slowly turned her head to face me. staring into my eyes, she slowly said "that...was...AWESOME!" before bolting off the couch and doing a lap around the living room. shit almost got real, up untill she almost tripped on the discarded stack of game cases. i quickly jumped up and booked it untill i slipped under her and caught her. except i caught a facefull of short-shorts that were excepionatly tight. before long she was pulling her face out of my johnson and rolling off of me. _why does god, or who ever up there, seem to like doing this sort of thing to me?_ craning my neck up to look at dash showed me that she had a massive blush.

"s-sorry 'bout that" she mumbled. "s'okay, no harm no foul" i said. "although, you may want to, you know, work on looking where you run? might keep you from falling into akward situations." she just akwardly nnodded, her blush not fading. _there goes that boat._ then another thought came to mind. "hey dash? you played any of those 'Call to Honor' Games?" she looked my way, still blushing, and nodded three times. "you wana try holding one of those guns? i got a few, if you want." she then imeadiatly lost her blush, now sporting a look of amazmement. "really?" she was so cute when she was amazed. but still. she might be a lesbian.

One hour and eight magazines of amunition later, we were in the basement. i had a small gun range in the basement in case one or two of my friends made a bet and decided to take it to a range. thankfully the basement was soundproofed. so i didnt have to constantly worry about the neighbors. for the better part of the next half an hour we shot the weapons commonly found in the allied armys.

with how much rackit that was going on down there, you'd think someone would come down and tell us to stop. but the wall, once again, proved it's worth. after succesfully shooting the hell out of some paper targets and a few sandbags, we went back upstairs, mainly because dash's shoulders were starting to feel numb.

soon enough, time was passing us by. rather fun really. we listened to technoAXE's 'I'm everywhere' for a couple hours, me doing some paper work, and dash just drinking some cider. we were alright for the time being, until one purple headed human poped into the living room. "oh, there you two are. i have the dresses ready if you'd like to see them." rarity said. she visibly winced when she heard the music. i just looked to dash as dash looked at me. we both nodded and turned to look at rarity, whos head was faintly bobbing in tune to the music. me and dash just chuckled as we stood up to follow rarity.

(diamonds)

well. the dresses were better than i expected. dash tried her's on. it looked like she had a trail of blue flowing from her mid-back. ther bottom of the dress was laced with fluff. cotton, presumably. she was stunning, at best, and amazing at worst.

"well, what do you think?" dash was silent to raritys question for a moment, as she gazed at herself in the full body mirror. before rarity fully opened her mouth to say something, dash kick-flipped the air and did a perfect split. "I LOVE IT!" she yelled before giving an adorable squee. _damn, this girl be flexible as fuck._ i thought. then dash looked down between her legs and saw that she was doing the splits. then she looked up at us both and said "uhhh. . . ow?" she didnt sound pained, but sounded confused. i guess pony bodys arent ment to do the splits.

soon enough, we were being pushed, by rarity, out into the hallway again. At least rarity had the decency to help rainbow up and into a standing postion, before pushing us into the hallway.

before long i decided to go to bed. it was two in the morning and i have had my fill of humanoid pony's. with an exasperated sigh, i bid dash, adiu. and i flew up to my room with the speed of a turtle, stopping by several of the rooms to see how the ponys were doing.

Fluttershy had the foxes indoors and was playing with them. laughing and galavanting about in her room. it looked like they were playing tag.

Pinkie Pie had baloons all over the room. i had no idea where she got those, so i naturally ignored them. but she also had a table in the center of her room with several peices from my chess set's on it. she kept moving them with a wiered stick with a flat top. i also heared her incohearently mumble many things. she's starting to scare me.

Rarity was still awake, working her life away on the dresses. she had a look of pure bliss on her face as she worked this was the one thing i liked to see. Hm? no, not a woman in her natural setting, you sexist. it was someone being happy, in their preferred element. she can sew and sing and do whatever she'd like that she can have a smile about.

Applejack was still K.O.'d. it was almost cute, her snore, before long it could become annoying. kind of like the one in the episode ' look before you sleep'. you know, her fake snore? yeah, that one.

Twilights room witheld a scene of catastrophy. books piled to the cieling. a desk covered in pens and printer paper. and last but not least, Twilight herself, sleeping at the desk, hunched over and drooling slightly onto the paper, an open book laying nearby on the desk.

Dash wasnt in her room yet, but that didnt stop me from looking in. It was relativly untouched by the rainbow haired tornado. the only way you can tell that she had even claimed this room was the way the bed was messed up and the fact that she had two or three sports bra's laying around

i quietly walked by jayda's room to mine. she probably would've been mad if i tried anything. not that it would have mattered. i cant even imagine why her parents decided that _I_ was a good.

upon entering my room i tore the cloths from my body and threw them against the wall where they silently 'thwumped' into both the wall and the floor. after all cloths except for my boxer-briefs, i went into the bathroom for my 'Triple S' The Shave, The Shit and The Shower, after that i then did the usual routine. you know, brush my teath, eat a peice of bread and drink a mouthfull of red wine and then after that i pray to cthulu. . . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

you ACTUALLY belived i prayed to cthulu? i could care less about his ugly ass.

after compleating all of the routines i had in store, i clambered into bed, my body yearning for it. after what felt like eight minutes, me beinge groggy and all that, my door opened and revealed a figure standing there, the light from the hallway illuminating her back, but not her face. so all i saw was the blackened front of the figure. after a minute of the figure standing there, she (i could tell from the way she walked) closed the door and walked over to my bedside. having a twin size bed had its advantages, and this was one of them. the figure lowered herself into my bed, facing me, and snuggled up close.

soon enough, the figure kissed me, her tongue asking for permission to enter. i obliged, letting her toungue and mine wrestle like bears. after what felt like weeks, our mouths finally parted, the feeling of a single string of saliva, spaced betweine our lips. finally, my kisser revealed to me their voice. "gee. i bet he's havin' a wet dream tonight." she said, giving an adorable little giggle. _holy fuck . . . . Dash JUST kissed me. . . . . . eh, I've done worse._ i mentally shrugged as dash pressed her back and her delectible booty into me. she then grabbed my arms and wrapped them around her. my left arm was low, near her belly button. and my right arm lay _just_ under her brests. finally i fell asleep as she said "night you big lug." then she gave an adorable yawn and finally fell asleep. good timing to. i passed out.

and into the dream realm i gooooo...ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz...

{[(In Equestria!)]}

"Tia! Tia! I must showest thou somthing!" luna happily yelled. it had been two days since they incedent at golden oaks library. the old librarian was not happy to find out that the one place of work he had, had burned to the ground over one simple spell. of course, he dindt realize the ammount of concentrarion needed to preforem the spell.

"Yes luna?" Celestia asked, swiveling her head from her breakfast to her sister galloping tward her. "I've Found their frequency! This is a BIG breakthrough in finding the mane six!" luna had indeed broken the algorythem to twilights magical frequency. however the star they landed by was strangly unmagical. nothing about it seemed special. but the ammount of magical aura, no matter HOW ragged and wavering, was a direct indecation that twilight had 'jumped' there. but only on accedent.

Celestia nodded in understanding, her nose scrapping against the rim of a cake she was about to eat. "sister, this is very, very good news for us. i've had many a dream that showed me about an impedning doom. we Must bring them back home." celestia was not the kind of mare to just will things to happen, but she wished that she could, just this once, will twilight and her friends back to equestria.

luna nodded in agreement with Celestia. she didnt need to be told twice. however... "sister. i ... praytell that you wont be mad at me for what im about to say, but i wish to both send a letter to them and send my self. not in physical form, but in a dream-like state." luna winced as her voice came close to cracking several times. she really hopped that her sister would-"of course lulu. we need to let them know whats going on and to assure them that they still are with us. just be carefull when going in dream form. you know what happened last time." Celestia noted solemly.

'of course.' luna thought. 'nightmare moon incedent. what could be better than that?' sarcasm was ripe within her own voice. "who's speaking about us with many words?" luna thought aloud.

"luna luna luna... *sigh* thats the author. dont ask why he does this, but its all he does. write storys, and come up with ideas for anyone who lacks insperation." celestia said, a hint of disdain in her voice. memorys both good and bad came back to her. especially the hidden story that will never be published on fanfiction about one certain alabaster white alicorn mare and the reason she hates Jell-O.

Celestia shivered a terrible shiver as the memory came flooding back. "... never again ..."

then Celestia burried her face deep into the creamy goodness of the vanilla, chocolate and rasberry cake she had in front of her, trying to forget the awful memorys of that story with the delectibal goodness and purtity of her cake.

luna nodded slowly, hoping that whatever happened to her sister never happened to her.

'heheheheh... just dont break the story TO much or ill make it, and then post it on fanfiction!' I said aloud, my ghostly figure with its typewriter floating close by, floating out from the darkest of corners to peer at luna. 'also, that plot tho! And that view!' i said, floating back into the darkness of the corner.

". . . . well thanks for the complement and also. . . wat?

 **. . . . . hey bronies and pegasisters. . . . .*sigh* fuck me with an un-lubed tree. . . . . . i . . . i have some news that will mean alot to the story so far and for what may happen later.**

 ***siiiiiiigh* the news is that my grandfather has recently passed. september 28th 10:00am has now and forever will be forever written in stone, in my mind. he died of old age and now that he's had his visitation, October 1rst, and his service at his old church, October 2nd, he's currently resting on my grandmothers end table. watching a never ending game of baseball, drinking his shot of leeroy and his tall PBR with his mom, dad, brother (and sister, if i remember correctly) and his old band-mates. his horse dotty waiting to be ridden, just outside the door of the bar which is near his favorite lake to go fishing on. may his soul now finally know peace. (moment of silence from me. you know, trying to keep from crying in the middle of class right now.)**

 **anyway. the story may take a blow in the sternum as i try to continue working on this, but at the same time, working with my family on his burial plot, and who gets what. ive already got his pocket knife, electric shaver, watch and his graduation ring. (i am OBSSESED with rings) and more recently, i got his army uniform from when he was in germany during the korean war.**

 **and now, i must give my fianl adiu. for the next few weeks im going to be working on a book that i wish to actually publish when i can, if at the very earliest convieniance. this story, this work of fiction, is like a resume that i can look back upon and edit. Don't worry, i wont leave you guys and gals. ill stick to the story. but i wish to have some form of alone time right now. whenever i can, i shall work on this story with the utmost respect.**

 **And yes. i gave you guys a mind fuck with the ghostly author.**

 **Do 'svidania, stay healthy Broniesb4hoenies.**


	12. Chapter 12: Bad and Good Dreams

**Hello Again Bronies and pegasisters, Bb4h Here. I'm still not getting over the pain, but it means a lot to me to at least have his watch on now. (The date on the date-thing-who sit isn't on the correct day yet, but that will fix it.) And even now, I still cri over it. However, I am big strong burly man, with chest hairs on his chest hairs! *grabs vodka and keys to the T-34* Now Let's kill some bourgeois in their ity-bit tanks in World of Tanks, shall we?**

My dream was simply put, a rather disturbing one. I was standing on my homes porch, watching a mother rabbit with its baby on her back running from a small gray fox. Finally, the chase came to an end as the mother rabbit stopped right in front of me. They had been running all around the yard so I wasn't expecting it. Then the small gray fox smashed the mother rabbits back and butt into its mouth, drawing blood. I quickly reached down and grabbed the scruff of the neck with my entire hand. Then, out of nowhere, I pulled a Serrated Steak knife out and stabbed the small gray fox. That fox was held up by the knife as I brought it up to my face, eye to eye.

I saw the pain and the anguish behind the fox's eyes. I then looked down to see the baby bunny just staring at the new addition to my front porch. A tiny, but just as saddening tombstone stood there like a testament to all life. The bunny baby just looking there. I then looked back and saw that I was now in my kitchen. The baby bunny still sitting on the floor, but now the tombstone had moved to follow me. It now laid with fresh dirt on my hardwood floor. I looked back at the fox, which was still dangling by its right side. Then, my eyes were scarred by the scene I saw. The mother rabbit had been stuck on my knife, its hip buried in the tip of my knife, blood still staining the fur, dripping onto the floor as well. I looked into the eyes of the mother rabbit as its eyes seemed solely focused on one thing in particular: Me. the eyes asking the one question that always wants to be answered: 'Why?'

My eyes then focused on the baby bunny as I heard crying. Choked sobs of pain also fell upon my ears as I looked at it. It had a knife, clean of Knicks and scratches and bloody. The Fox stood behind the baby bunny, the handle of the blade in its maw, not being scratched by its incredibly sharp teeth. The, one word Accompanied the baby bunny as its eyes focused on me now. "D-daddy?" Blood then began to fall from the baby bunny's mouth, staining the floor a crimson red. The fox gave a hearty chuckle before disappearing in a cloud of black smog, the blade and the baby bunny falling over, dead.

Before I could comprehend that the bunny had called me 'daddy' before dying, both the blood from the mother rabbit and the baby bunny began to creep up my legs and arms, slowly encompassing me in a thick layer of crimson. Before I got out an encompassing yell of fear, the blood had reached my head and swept into my mouth and down my throat.

Then everything went black.

And I awoke in a darkened field of grass, the bright moon of darkened red shone high above my head. "Where the hell am I!? I shouted. The first time I heard my voice in this dream, and by god did it sound tired and dry. A serene sound greeted my ears, the sound coming from what sounded like a couple meters away from where I was. Turing around and, eyes bulging out of their sockets, I saw a beautiful beach with a pleasant view of the ocean. Or what could pass for an ocean.

I took off at a running start, running along the bluff that I was on until I came upon a large cliff, standing triumphantly above the waves. Upon it was a light house that stood tall, and proud. But yet it was battered beyond what could pass for working condition. Large chunks of the lighthouse were missing and there were what looked like slashes, cuts and pock-marks all over it. It looked like it had gone through some crazy shit.

Within three or four minutes I was standing at the wooden door, made of two by four's. It was just hanging by one single hinge. Slowly, I pushed open the door; it swung open slowly until it tapped the wall and decided 'fuck it' and fell over, causing a loud clatter or moldy and rotten wood.

Quickly I rushed into the lighthouse, just as some winds began to pick up. Without thinking, I began to ascend to the light, which was a damn miracle all by itself. Halfway up, the wind began to sound like the pained howls of someone or something. By the time I reached the last meter of stairs, the howl had reached a very, very, VERY sharp crescendo, causing my ears to feel like they were bleeding and going deaf.

Finally, it all ended. The howls began to die down the second my head peeked over the slightly rotten wood floors, warped and moldy, probably full of termites. Then after I had gotten my full body up and off the stairs, the howl died off into the sound of waves, crashing against the sandbar, and the sound of old mechanisms still working after having not been oiled for so long. The beam of luminescent yellow washed over me and soon again passed, continuing its un-ending spin. Time has never been nice to the old, it seems. Slowly and cautiously, I walked over to the rusted railing outside of the broken glass enclosure that still held the working light. Placing my hands on the railing, I felt a bit more . . . at ease. Like the events of what had recently transpired in the rabbit dream was no longer my concern. It was calming, in a way.

"I see that thou art at peace here, mortal." came a voice from behind my left shoulder. I turned my head to look into the neck of a navy blue Alicorn. Of course, I had seen crazy shit in my life, like naked pony-girls that appeared into my house, out of all places, I had been to South Africa and witnessed muti. And I had seen many more disturbing things that I would never wish upon anyone else.

"Of course. This is merely a calm dream. I have no fear or anger here." I calmly replied. The mare nodded. "Of course. After every Storm cometh a Peaceful Epilogue." her eyes focused out at the sea. "Thou do seem a little too easy to talk to. Pray tell why thou are not screaming in terror or laughing at a 'talking horse'?" her eyes then focused on me, but with a gentle ease to them. I just sighed and looked her in the eyes, no emotions except content being visible. "Dearest Princess Luna, I merely have the answer you may be looking for. Yet it seems like you have forgotten it."

... Those weren't my words. "What?" I said looking around. My eyes again came to rest upon another figure. Human, but she seemed rather bulged out and flowing. Yet I could make out her hair, a dusty golden sand color, and that she had a red symbol on her forehead. She seemed oddly familiar. Her body showed nothing but relaxed rest. But the wind continued to blow what seemed like her dress around. Luna looked her way and seemed to brighten up. "Of course. How could I forget, thank you..." "For now, I'd like to be called by ylisse" Luna nodded while I continued staring at the figure. _'ylisse? like from the game? No, could it?'_ I shook the thought from my head as the figure preformed a graceful fall. One that, again, drew up memories or a game I once played. Of course, I could not think when Luna began to speak to me again.

"I must ask thou a question. And do be Truthful; we are short on time as it is." I looked from where the figure 'ylisse' had been a moment earlier, straight into her eyes. "Of course. Ask away." I said, with a swift gesture of the hand. She nodded in thanks before inhaling and asking "A group of pony's from me and min sisters world have disappeared and have reappeared and we are asking for you to help us in our plight. Without them, our lands will soon be plunged into shadow. Eventually all of our earth shall be consumed. Me and min sister will be willing to reward you for helping us in our cause." she finished with a flick of her mane and a small smile directed towards me.

I just gave a short chuckle before I spoke to her about them. "The mane six? Yeah, they popped up at my house and are still living there. They have been for the past few days." I turned around and began to walk back down the stairs; thankfully both Luna and the winds were eerily silent the whole way down. When we came out from the door way, the light house crumbled a little and the door way soon became blocked by wooden support beams. I walked over to the cliff face, seeing the spot indented into the soft dirt by 'ylisse's' fall. No body remained, by the imprint of her body lay in the grass.

When I came to a stop a couple feet from the sheer drop of death, Luna chose to speak up. "So, they have been living at your residence since a week ago Tuesday?" I shook my head. Damn logic breaking. "No they appeared in my house only, what, two or three days ago. It already feels like they've been there forever. But if they need to perform their jobs. I won't get in the way of it." I said, shaking my head. After a moment, it looked like it clicked in her mind. "So there is a vast time difference between your world and ours? Blast, this makes the spell a lot harder to cast when I have to take time into account. Very well. I shall send a test message through and see when it gets back. When it appears, keep it safe until the end of the day. Then imagine it in front of me. That should be all it needs to return home."

I just nodded. Magic was never my strong suit. I'd rather have something make sense than blame magic or nothing on it. So this will be a mite harder than those phony magicians you see everywhere. After we shared a brief hug, initiated by me, she then departed. She smelled of blue-berry and had the soft scent of lavender wafting down from her mane. Not only that, but she was so fucking soft! Her fur was like a mix between silk and linen!

*sob**hic**choked sob**crying*

Da fauq? I looked behind me and saw a darkened ball of darkness sitting in front of a tombstone that looked really recent. The dirt there had yet to grow grass. Slowly, I began to walk over to the grave and come around the headstone to see the name. 'Jonathan Mcallan Gallahad. 1988 November 28 - 2016 December 24'

"What kind of sorcery is this?" I exclaimed. I couldn't die! Not this early! I had So Much to live for!

Then the black orb of smog began to screech!

*SCREECH* *SCREECH* *SCREECH* *SCREECH* *SCREECH* *SCREE-

I sprung from the bed in a blaze of glory as I rushed down the hall to where the smoke detector was going off. I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen where I saw a small stove top fire and an unconscious pinkie pie laying on the tiled floor, a tiny pool of blood rushing from a cut on the back of her head and her nose was bleeding. I grabbed the fire extinguisher and put out the fire.

Once it was fully put out and I had turned off the stove top, I looked down to pinkie and picked her up and took a good look at her. She was in the buff, only wearing an apron that covered up her femness and her breasts.

Upon picking her up, she began to stir and I shushed her till she stopped moving. I kept a very close eye on her breathing, as there was some kind of odd odor in the kitchen that I couldn't discern. As soon as I rounded a corner I came to the face of a scared dash. Many other participants were running around the house, probably scared by the immense screeching of thirty-year-old smoke detectors.

... Note to self, replace smoke detectors for the newer brands.

"Dash! Help me out here! I got to keep an eye on whatever started the fire; you take pinkie pie to her room and keep an eye on her. If anyone other than the mane six enter that room, act like housekeepers!" I probably shouldn't have whisper-yelled that, but my voice was hoarse at it was. "Sure thing Boss!" dash yelled back as I ran back to the kitchen.

 _'Damn it, Damn it, DAMN IT! Now the fire department is sure to show up! And I only have the registered amount of people in the house! The mane six is more than likely going to screw me over, what with SIX extra people living here!'_

Upon reaching the kitchen, I quickly saw that whatever pinkie had in the frying pan had now been burnt to a crispy black shape. It eerily reminded me of salmon.

. . . . . . Who cooks salmon in a frying pan!?

I grabbed an oven-met and quickly grabbed the handle of the pan and threw the remnants of salmon into the large farm house style sink. It sizzled as it hit the water, making a large cloud of steam rising from the burnt remains of salmon.

 _*sniff sniff*_ da fauq? Alcohol? I brought the pan to my face and smelt the strong odor of alcohol. It had a hospital scent to it.

. . . . . There goes my rubbing alcohol. I looked over to the center island and found a medium sized bottle of rubbing alcohol, half empty. God damnit.

Upon face-palming, I received an eyeful of one very scared fox and pink haired Pegasus-human, still dressed in her panties. I, being the manliest of men, did stare at her breasts.

. . . . . They were huge is all I'm saying. Maybe a DD cup.

My grandfather's fox ran, jumped and scattered about, whining and cackling its usual sounds of fear. And fluttershy chasing after him, trying to get him, or her, to stop was quite adorable and annoying. Then another fox just trots in like he owns the place. Yup, it's the man of the fox relationship. He stops near me and sits down. I look at him and we both engage in a staring contest. He blinks first at the minute mark, and I win, and thus he too is the winner. I walk over to one of my cupboards and grab a bag of bacon jerky. It had a sweat honey flavor that my fox's absolutely adored. Before long I have dapples attention, and they are both looking at me sweetly, begging for their morning treats.

I comply with their request and drop two thick juicy pieces of meat for them each. They go about scooping up their pieces and trodding off to different parts of the house to rest and eat their treats.

"How did you calm them so quickly?" came fluttershy's quiet question. I turned around and showed her the bag. "Treats. If an animal or critter enjoys a treat, they'll do anything for it. The foxes just love their treats." I said, shaking the bag slightly, before tossing it into the cupboard.

Just in time to, Twilight, Applejack, and Rarity come racing into the kitchen, all grabbing different items. Applejack grabs the first-aid kit by the sink, Rarity grabs some water (with a lemon slice! fancy!) and twilight runs up to me. "What Was that!?"

I sighed and showed her the little tarnished smoke detector sitting under the door way. "Pinkie tried making salmon." I said, pointing at the still sizzling fish in the sink. "She then burnt it with rubbing alcohol," I said, moving the finger that was pointing at the salmon to the half empty plastic bottle. "The Alcohol had a severe reaction with the sizzling grease and ignited, causing the fish to burn to a crisp," I said, moving the bottle finger back to the salmon. "The smoke from the salmon being burnt as well as the rubbing alcohol burning off triggered the smoke detector." I said, finishing my finger pointing charade by pointing the hand that had been moving between fish and rubbing alcohol, to now point at the smoke detector with my other hand.

They each nodded in return when I finished my charade, before they all went a little queasy at the idea of fish. Well, except fluttershy. "Twilight, you ok?" I asked. Fluttershy then looked at her and sigh, shaking her head a little. "She's always like this when she thinks about eating fish." fluttershy responded. I gave a slight chuckle. "No? Better than her eating meat at breakfast last morning. Besides, how are you not looking so sick?" I said, asking fluttershy seemed like a good idea, until she answered the question. "All paisa that come from good and wealthy families are able to eat fish. It's a little downside to being a Pegasus. But you get used to It." now it was my turn to grow worried and, or, sick.

"Really?" "Really." I thought up another question. "Can ALL ponies eat fish?" she just shrugged. "Some can and some can't. It's a thing of controversy in canterlot, but no one really seems to care. It's just eating meat that's considered . . . what did twilight call it again?" I then heard twilight keep out "Taboo." before rushing off to the closest bathroom. "That's right! It's called taboo."

Well, there's one way I can fuck around with the populace if I can go with them into equestria. But I highly doubt it. I and fluttershy walked closer to the remains of the burnt fish. I then grabbed it and quickly rushing out into the expanse of forest behind my house, fucking CHUCKED that burning monstrosity into the trees. "Let the bears eat fish today." I said. Thankfully the alcohol had mostly been burnt off. I wouldn't be surprised if I saw a half-drunk bear wonder into my yard. Then again, the alcohol may not have burned off, but instead stayed on and, instead of getting a bear drunk, it killed them. That would be a major plot twist.

Upon walking back into the house, I got a mouthful of rainbow hair. No, literally, I was just breathing in and rainbow dash ran into me and I swallowed some of her hair. It had a faint taste of Old Spice shampoo. Hm.

"Oh! J! Pinks just woke up. She's asking for you." dash exclaimed. What could go wrong?

...

I've got to learn to shut my mind up when I say that. Pinkie Is WAY too emotional for my liking. However her one redeeming quality, I can laugh at how easily she cried upon seeing me. Though, I held my tongue when I came to the laughing bit.

Of course, pinkie was pulling an 'I'm Weak and imp about to die' joke on me. Judging by everyone's faces, they all must've thought this real. "How ya doing pinkie?" I asked, sliding close to the head of her bed. "Hey there jonny boy. How are you doing?" I internally stiffened at pinkies nickname for me. Jonny boy was a ... sore subject, for me. Jonny . . . I'm not going to last another minute without telling you something." pinkie whispered. I hope it isn't what I think it is.

"What is it pinkie?" "Come closer" she whispered. So I did. "Closer..." I did so. "... Little more ..." I moved even closer. Finally, she said to me: jonny" help me blow my nose." I was a little taken aback, but I didn't expect much aside from physical things. I conceded with her request and grabbed my handkerchief and held it up to her nose.

What I didn't expect was her sneeze to be full of confetti or to have streamers. Upon her sneeze I heard an elongated beep from a heart monitor. That bungled my boozles; there is no heart monitor in the room. I swept my eyes behind me and saw AJ holding a flat piece of cardboard with what looked like a heart beet, before it went flat. And not only was AJ doing that, but RD was doing the flat line sound effect.

All I had to say was "da fauq?" before pinkie sneezed again, covering me in confetti.

 **Hello again, Bronies and pegasisters! Bb4h is back in the building, writing from the classroom once more. Don't worry, its Academic Strategies. Took most of three weeks to do, what with all the things that are still being sorted out. Had to go to my great-grandfather-in-law's funeral. Didn't cry or feel sad. But I did feel sorry for the poor guy. Got to be the pall-bearer for the first time, though.**

 **Being honest here, the rabbit and fox dream was real. It happened only on Monday, but it feels like years ago now. It wasn't that graphic though. I only saw the parts of stabbing the fox, the fox being a rabbit and the rabbit being chased by the fox. I just decided to Ad-lib the most parts of it.**

 **Soon though, I'll be putting out more chapters than just this one and possibly another if I got the time. Although, I think I just might add a song next chapter. But maybe, I can't be too certain at this moment.**

 **But until next time. . . .**

 **Do 'svidania, stay healthy! -Broniesb4hoenies.**


	13. Chapter 13: Interesting Day & Night

**Hello Again Bronies and Pegasisiters! Bb4h back from the the dead! *random tank rolls by* ... Ok then. I've taken my time here and brought myself to write this for you all. *another Random tank* again, ok then. uhh. lets see. . . . . Oh! thats right! yes, i've been working on a new story for those of you who enjoy reading war-time storys about a single pony with *tired yet? another tank* ... tanks. *clusterfuck of tanks roll by* ... (waits patiently for them to pass.) ... ok. there are tanks. death, explosions, yelling and much, much more. its my sixth story so far. but it will be the second or third long chapter story. So, yeah. go take a look if your interested in it. its called 'The New Lunar Republic: Breaking Point'. Its something thats been pauging my mind for three -to- four years. so i thought that i'd get it out now.**

 **anyway, see you at the bottom of this rabbit hole! *Jumps***

I had been cleaning off pinkies sneeze, which by all odds and reason, was full of confeti and streamers. She Always breaks the laws of physics and somehow always manages to make her friends laugh at something that boggles the mind to this day.

But enough of that for now, i had other shit to do. i walked down the hallway and indto my office. it had been a bit of time since i had done any form of work. so i went at my work with a burning passion. by that, i mean that i just went through several pages of nonsense That detailed what was going to happen, but i honestly didnt care that much for it. However, Upon entering my Office, i came across a Scroll, tired with a red Lace and was sealed with Dark red Wax. on the wax sat the cresent moon being eclipsed by the sun. I picked it up and quickly put it in my pocket, before enyone could see and sat down to do some work.

over an Hours worth of work and i have barely made a dent in the large stack of paper i had sitting on my desk. I had sent out the donation of Four thousand dollors to level up games and had also sent out other donation money, while also paying bills that have been sitting here for the past week. I'll be brutally honest here, I hate math. i was never ever good at it, and It was a damn miracle i passed my classes at all. but being the CEO and the 'general' of Red Star Gas co. has put a substantial strain on me.

About three hours had passed since I came into my Office and It had been a boring three hours. Sitting In the comfort of this custom made leather bound chair, reading reports on progresss, and fileing the other usless junk away.

Around the time of 9:00 in the morning, Twilight walked into the room, her eyes had a glint in them. "Hey Twilight. How you doing?" i asked, removing my e-z read glasses. my eyes were irratated easily by small print, so these glass's helped greatly.

"I'm doing well, but i've already read all the books in you're library's. So im wondering if you know of anything else to do. . ." she seemed rather uncomfortabe asking to do something.

"well. . . If you're good at fileing and working on dues and payment plans, i'd appreciate the help." i said, looking uncetainly at her. her face beemed like a solar flare **(pun intended)** and she quickly walked over to my desk. "what do you need boss." she happily pronounced, pulling up one of the two moving chairs that stood infront of my desk, and rolled it up next to me behind the desk, where she then plopped herself down and looked at me expectingly.

{[(Time lapse: Four (4) hours Later ~~~~~~)]}

We had made a serious dent in my paper pile. At this time it had been reduced to nothing but a few reems of paper and the ocassional sticky-note or an old peice of junk mail. But with twilight, i had gotten everything in order and all items i had were neatly arranged, all my prized little decorations were placed onto a small table, where my bobble head collection could see the sunshine.

it was now mid-afternoon and soon applejack would ring my little old triangle and yell "Soups On Everyone!" right. on. que.

Everyone began to shuffle down to the dinner table where a large feast was prepaired for us. A few (cooked, might i add) salmon were now laying on the table, along with a wide variaty of healthy items. And now more French onion soup was sitting on the table as well. two large kettles of french onion. hot damn, AJ knows how to cook.

we were all sitting down, ready for Lunch, when several lound knocks were heard at my front door. I wasnt expecting anyone today, so when the knocks came a second time, I was naturaly confused. Upon getting up, i heard several others get up. "hold up, i dont know who this is, gimme a minute or two before i give an all clear." then a thought hit my mind. "you may want to hide if its someone who i dont know." i said, slowly making my way to the front door.

My Hardwood floors echoed a dull *thud* whenever my steel-toed boots were brought down upon them. I walked near my drawer that had my antique Colt 1861 Navy Revolver. I slowly pulled it open to only reveal the box of rimfire ammo that i loaded into my Revovler. I felt my back and noticed the outline of the guns grip. i slowly pulled it out of my pants and looked on in amazement at how i hadn't noticed it untill then. Thankfully the Hammer didnt fall down onto the rimfire cap and sent a bullet into my ass. but also, i nearly shit myself when i realized it was fully loaded.

Spinning the cylinder, seeing that all shots hadnt been fired since last time, i slid it into my front right pocket. I had this sudden urge to grab the box of ammo, but i ignored the box, but took four reloads worth of ammo. Sliding up to a window, i pulled back the curtan a little bit and saw someone who i didnt want to see.

Joel Kramduch. A German-sweedish bastard of 22 years. Not one to tango with if you value your life. He runs a drug cartell and has a hold on almost everyone who's underage. You buy from him, you owe him a debt. you cant pay that debt, you work for him and him alone. Of course, he had his good moments, but he ultimatly was a bad person. only a slim few have tried to 'redeem him' and have lived. but they were all prison staff. Psychiatrists, doctors, and even medical quacks like Bernard Grushran, the insane Medical Genius. no one could help him.

How do i know him, you might ask? well, he and i went to the same school. all throught my days of elementry school, middle school and high school he followed me. Of course, im twenty-one and he is twenty-two, so he got held back a year in kindergarten. of course, at first he was a nice kid. helpfull, caring and even selfless. but now he's mad, angry at everyone and selfish as all hell.

i was jolted away by the hand that greeted my shoulder. Turning around, I saw that Dash and AJ had followed me. "what are you two doing here?" i nearly shouted, but with joel outside, i whispered like a church mouse. "We wanted to make sure you were ok!" whisper-shouted dash. "That and Dashy here wouldn't stop trying to go to ya." AJ whispered, pointing a finger at Dash. While dash gave a hearty blush, i peered back out of the window. Joel had yet to stop the knocking. i looked back at AJ and Whispered to her "AJ, Take this." i whispered to the mare in particular. "What is it?" AJ asked. "A gun. Its Meant for protection. Just cock the hammer-" i showed her the hammer "- and aim at someone who's trying to attack you and pull this little trigger." i finnished, pointing at the trigger. i then pulled out the Rimfire ammo and handed it to her. "this is the ammo for it. you flip this little lever right here-" I showed her the lever on the left side "and let the cylinder fall out and tap the cylinder a couple times to remove any shells. then load each one of these-" i held up a bullet "-with the pointy parts goinng in first." i finnished. she preformed a simmilar action to reloading, while keeping the gun pointed away from anyone.

AJ nodded and slowly crept away from us. takeing the gun and ammo with her. I should probably have explained that after each shot, you need to re-cock the hammer. but its too late now. Joel Was now talking with someone i couldn't see. "Is he home?" joel asked "no, he aint." came another voice. ". . . are his Foxes here at least?" he asked. "no sir." came the voices reply.

I slowly got up and crept over to the painting that hid the wall safe, but before i could get any farther, i heard someone running up to my door. I quickly scampered back to my hiding spot with Dash as the door gave in to the body that slammed into it. Several people wearing red and black cloths ran in after the guy, pointing AK's and what looked like an MG-36 at anything. "Mr. Galahad! I'm Here to Reclaim some things of mine! . . . If you don't Come out quietly with nothing on you, we'll talk this out peacefully!" Joel shouted into the darkness of my home. Dash and I sat not Eight feet from the bastard, holding our breaths as Joel walked into the home further. " . . . . . fine, we'll do this the hard way then. KILL ANYONE WHO DARES TO OPPOSE US! TAKE ANYTHING OF VALUE!" joel shouted. Several guys and joel ran up the stairs while me and dash sat down here with a huge force of Joel's Imromptu soldiers.

One of them walked twards our hidning spot, flicking on a flash light that was mounted on his gun. I tried looking at what he had, but i couldnt due to the light. When he had come around the corner, i was crouching and poised to kill. when he rounded the corner, i pounced and grabbed his neck and his gun hand. thankfully the gun didnt fire, probably because of the safety, but i dont count my blessings that easilly, soon, he was scrambling, but dash got my idea and grabbed his feet, keeping them off the floor, but still holding them tightly.

When the man was choked out and unconsious, i grabbed his gun and flicked off the light. He had an AK-74U. With the clip in the gun and two more in his pockets, i balled up and prepared to kill. I Had killed a few Suns o' bitches before, but they were pure blooded adults. these looked to be teens. maybe 18 year olds at best. I Peered out of the corner of my eye's and saw a couple dudes on the ground floor, just walking around, grabbing things that may be of value.

Whipping around the corner, I Aimed the gun at the most valueable target in the room. The LMG. Indeed he did have an MG-36. I strongly empose the HAVE. I pulled the trigger for a tripple tap shot, earning three rapid shots from the gun and impaling themselves in the mans sholder, neck and head. Upon hearing the gunshots, all hell broke loose. Several guys dropped the shit they had, but some werent so lucky. I just let all feeling of the gun, go into my rage. I Hip fired that gun into the bastards before ducking behind cover and reloading, bullets hitting the walls and windows around me. Dash stayed prone and kept her hands over her head. The sound of gunfire was always deffening. but the mane six had apparently kept their hearing abilitys. so the gunfire was louder to them, than it was to us.

When i heard several clicks from empty guns, i whipped around and fired, dropping four more Boggies. Ducking behind cover again, guns continued to fire at me and Dash. The process repeated itself. Untill some smart sumuma bitch ran up to the cover i was in and fired wildly. when he got to me, i slammed the barrel of my gun down on his head, earning a sickening _*CRACK*_ from his skull and a dull *whump* as his body fell to the floor. In a way, i allmost felt bad for the poor guy. but i lost all thought of saddness when a yelp from dash cought my attention. I looked at her and saw her clutching at her shoulder, A line of blood pouring out from her wound. I kneeled down and pried her hand away from her shoulder and saw a bullet lodged in her shoulder bone. And I mean that i could see the bone and the bullet, touching one another.

That. Was. It. I finnally lost it. My rage boiled over as another crew member ran over, repeating his dead buddys process. I Grabbed him by the neck and i flipped him around, the front of his body aimed at his friends, Me behind him with his ammo and my stolen AK aimed at the poor bastards. He Didn't even see it comming. Several Spatters of blood were ejected from his body as i slowly walked forward, holding the back of his shirt up, just so that his dead body would be a bullet sponge. and it worked. I took down several of the shit head's while useing their dead comrade for cover. The last one held up his hands, but i shot him dead anyway. No one hurts a member of my family and gets away with it!

Dropping the dead body, I quickly scoop up Two Barretta 9mm and one MG-36. Quickly up the stairs i went, Running after anyone who had hurt someone i cared about. I quickly ran into the first obstical. a group of them had set themselves up in positions where i'd need a grenade to flush 'em out. saddly i didnt have a grenade. I had several drums of ammo for the MG-36 and eight clips each for the M9's.

They stuck their heads out of the doorways and brought their guns to bear at me. I deftly pointed My MG and Took one out. but the other was dug in deep. I ducked into one of the rooms to my right and hid as the man fired his gun wildely, peppering holes into my wall. Am I glad that jayda left Early this morning, or what? After the shots stopped, i slung my MG around my back and Ran out of the doorway and jumped across his doorway, his shocked face being the last thing i saw as i fell onto my left side and fired in tandem. He dropped the magazine of ammo and the gun fell to the ground as his body hit the floor.

As soon as i had gotten off the floor and reloaded, two more S.O.B.'s Took the previous two's place. I jumped into one of the rooms to my left and brought the MG on the two guys as the foolishly entered the room. they were dead in seconds. but during the quick swap, i had dropped two of the drums of ammo for the MG, so i was left with one 50 round drum. During the hasty reload, several more guys scrambled into the room. on of them bearing an old fire axe.

I unloaded into them to, however they all didnt pile into the room, they chose to send in a few guys and then catch me while i was reloading. Bitch move didnt work. I ended up dropping my MG and picked up a fallen AK-47. There was a full mag, but that was it. The rest were all pistols or a melee weapon.

I ran out of the room as i heard Six distinctive shots. My tandem M9's Being ready for action. Before Long i found the room that had the sound of gunfire coming from.

My Grandfathers room. . .

I ran faster than i should've and ended up tripping and sliding into the room, hastely bringing the M9's to Rest on Joels form. Joel was standing above AJ. AJ's foot was in the No-No zone and Joel Looked furious. A gun was Being raised at AJ's Head. I Quickly Jumped up and Roared in Rage. It was a Brutal roar of Anger. Joel whipped his gun at me and fired. his .50 AE round from the desert eagle just missed my neck and imbedded itself within my shoulder. I continued still, barreling head on into Joels Body, Knocking him off of His feet and into the large dresser that was five feet behind him.

When he and I had Slammed into the ground, I Grabbed his hand and slammed it down onto the ground, his hand realeasing the Desert Eagle after the Fourth hit. I then Procedded to straddle his midsection and Slam My fist's Into his face, gut and chest. He Tried to defend himself, he tried to raise his arms, but i was having none of it.

He finally pushed me off and jumped on top of me, slamming his fists down onto my face. While he pummeled me, I pummeled him. Finnaly a loud "HEY!" greeted my ears, which were bruised to hell and back, and both me and joel looked up to see Dash, standing there. Holding a Sight for soar eye's.

It was Katyusha, my dads old PPsH-41. He was an avid gun colector of the soviet forces and the early 40's american weaponry. and that was his prize of the century. "LAY OFF MY FRIEND!" Dash Roared, before pulling the trigger and letting the contents of the drum mag spill out onto Joels Awating body.

He stiffened at first, then his body spassemed as all 71 Bullets spewed into his body. I managed to push him off of me when he slumped over and died. And when i did, dash stood there, holding the gun, tears falling from her eyes, the blood on her shoulder having long since clotted. It Soon ended with her falling to her knees and crying. I rushed over and AJ also rushed over to Dash, who's eyes had yet to move from Joels body.

"I-i killed him . . . didn't i?" dash muttered. "yes dash, but you did damn well in self defense." i said, holding her and AJ close. AJ had a bruised face and a few slashes from knife wounds covering her well toned body, but she ignored them

{[( ~~~~~~~~~~ TIME SKIP: 2 HOURS ~~~~~~~~~~)]}

We were all better now. The cops came when the first shots were fired, having heard the gunfight from half a mile away. I, Of course, Took care of all of the mane six. The on sight medics pronounced only one survivor out of the thirty four that arrived. so dash killed one, and i killed thirty two dude's. The officers ran all the dead and the one alive through a database. turns out, they were all wanted mercenary's. and the total rewards? $63,450.98 is the full reward, and i decided to put that money to the hospital that arrived on scene and patched everyone up. of course, i had to pay extra for the hospital to arrive with all the nessesary tools and i had to make sure that the media didnt get wind of this, or else it could be bad for the reputation that the Red Star Gas co. has built up throught the years.

The Morgue dudes came by thrity minutes later and they cleaned house. the removed the blood and the body's, but they didnt remove the stains from our memory's. especially fluttershy and rainbow dash. they were traumatized by what had happened and dash was traumatize by having killed a living being.

Near the end of the night, the cops delivered to me all the guns. those that were old, at least, i releived them of. the rest, a few AK-47's, AK-47U's, The MG-36 and a couple pistols that i hadn't hidden were taken. I kept the Desert eagle, but they were wondering where the gun had gone, since they had the bullet that was lodged into my shoulder. I said, 'one of them must have ran with it after pulling the trigger.' they believed me that much, and i was paying their office a large ammount of money to not make a statement about the gun fight at my home, but rather list it in the forest behind it. Instead of them denying it, they accepted. I had a few strings held in the office cheifs hands, and i was going to call in a few of those strings for favors.

{[(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TIME JUMP: 4 HOURS LATER! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)]}

It calmed down a few hours later when the officers left the premises. before any reporters could get there, i shut and locked the door. The day was quite a big one.

It only took 6 hours in total, but the whole ordeal felt like an eternaty. I called everyone down to the kitchen table. our food had since gone a little cold, but it still had a warm flavor to it.

pretty soon, the entire table was filled by all the mane 6. Fluttershy was holding my foxes, Rainbow Dash was sitting there with a thousand yard stare, AJ was still a little black and blue but ok, nontheless, Pinkie was still trying to cheer up Dash with randomness, Twilight was reading a book that i didnt remember ever owning 'coping with seeing a traumatic event By: Richard Callinghow', Rarity was Drinking a flask of . . . I dont even know. Whiskey maybe? It had the scent of Alchohol from what i could discern.

". . . . . . Ok, everyone. How Are you all doing? I know, I know, stupid question, but i really want to hear how everyone is holding up." I asked. all eyes turned to me. Pinkie raised her hand. "yes, pinkie?" "Why's Everyone so quiet? its like somepony pooped the party out of them." pinkie exclaimed. I nodded in turn, answering her question. "They need time to forget the whole event." I said. I then had an idea strike my mind. "Rarity? How are the dresses coming along?" i asked, turning my body to face the purple haired human. She looked up from her flask, eyes bloodshot. "they are all finnished dear, but i dont see how Dress's have to do with This day's events." rarity said, her words Just begining to slurr.

"Well, everypony, i belive i have some news for you all." i said, fishing the scroll out of my pocket. They all looked tward me expectantly. "I've decided to move up our Dinner plans From next week, to Tomorrow. Due to todays recent events i blelive we need to get out of this house for a few hours and enjoy the world in full. So i'd say Screw the wigs and just go naturally." They all looked cheerfull at this.

"Also," I said "I have a Letter for all six of you."I finnished, pulling out the scroll i had picked up earlyer this morning. They all stared at it, as if it was some distant relic, untill they all saw the seal on the scroll.

Upon seeing it, twilight snatched it, and all six of them crouded around it. When all of them, even me, had settled in, Twilight read the letter out to every one.

"Dearest Twilight And Friends,

If You are reading this, then that means that the spell was a success. I know how You all Must be very afraid and alone in this new world, but don't be. It has come to both me and my sister's attention that you are in the presence of a Kind and humble being known as a Human.

Of course knowing twilight's curiosity, you'll have found That out sooner rather than later. But I must deliver some grave news. During twilights Advanced Teleportation spell, she managed to 'Jump' you six to a new world. Never Fear, My Little Pony's, for this dimension has accepted you all. Unlike Star Swirl The Bearded, you six managed to live Through the spell's highly concentrated moon-beam radons.

For Now, though, I and my Sister Are working tirlessly without rest to focus on your magic trail. Though it be faint, we can concentrait on it and make a Bridge Between the dimensions. However, Items that you have grown attached to may NOT under any cercumstances be brought to Equestria.

If This letter is not spell-cast by twilight (yes I know of the magic residue on the home you all are staying in.) and sent directly to either Me or My sister. However, Should It not be spell-cast to me or my sister, we will force our way to you six. come tartarus or high water, we will find you.

You're Faithfull Teacher  
-Celestia.

P.S. Luna Says Hi.

They Imediatly began to cherish the letter. I walked away and into the kitchen, grabbing a Homemade Quill. Its essentially a large feather that i stuck half a pen's ink cartridge into. works well to.

I grabbed a few pages of paper and brought it to them. A large grandfather clock that stood near the other end of the table began to chime its nightly tune. Everyone, even me, looked up and saw that it was now Nine at night.

Within an hour, they had written a page and a half and a following page that is to be sent their parents. Before Long, it was Sent, and Before long, the mood of the entire house was nothing but happy. By 11:00pm Everyone had gone to their rooms and it was all a good night.

I did my nightly ritual again and went to bed. Before long, my door opened again. And pretty soon my bed was occupied by several body's. the last things that i heard was from a voice near my right ear. it was soft and sweet.

"You were right, This IS comfortable." Then i fell asleep. with three bodys in my bed.

*whhhhhhooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHH!* *SMACK* Hello again guys, Bb4h is back. but only for a little bit. but i think i said all that i wanted at the top. So i guess untill next time.

Do 'svidania, Stay healthy. Broniesb4hoenies


	14. Chapter 14: View Change

**11/1/15 Hello Again Bronies and pegasisters. Bb4h here again, Ready to type up more chapters for this whole story. Now i just want to tell you all some things that happened and will be happening pretty soon.**  
 **First is that this story is doing pretty damn well so far. And that is Really, REALLY, inspirational.**  
 **Second, I got my first kiss since me and my GF got together! so happy that i might pump out some chapters pretty fast.**  
 **Third, This yaer is going by pretty fast, and i cant keep up as much, so to make up for it, i'll time stamp the start day of the chapter and the end day(upload day) of it so you can see how long it usually takes me.**  
 **Fourth, I am a little depressed at the lack of views to my second Long length fanfic, The New Lunar Republic. So far its only got eight or nine views, and i kinda hoped it would have more. Its not that i fell lik bitchin 'n moaning about it, im just kind down on it. So im asking if any of you guys and girls would be willing to read it? If your not up for gore, tanks and mass death, then i would suspect that you don't want to read it, so i can understand.**  
 **... ... ^-^ oh . . . Thats a long Authors note. . . . I'll uh, I'll Jump down now, sorry. *WOOSH!***

The Day Had been Quiet up untill 10:00 in the morning. Celestia had a wonderfull breakfast of extra juicy scrambled egg's with some Wheat toast. Then her day had been filled with the whinnings and bemoanings of the nobles and the requests for more land from farmers. But as of right now, she was dealing with the Applelosians census.

"450 Stallions and 625 Mares. Hmm. That is quite the impressive head tally so far, Senator Braeburn. How Goes the apples this year?" Celestia asked, looking up from the parchment.  
Braeburn smiled and said "Well, Princess, The Apple shipments are going to be needning two trainloads with how many apples we've managed this year."

Celestia nodded "Its going to be a prosperous year, isnt it braeburn?" Celestia asked, looking back at the paper. "362 Married and 713 Un-wed. hmm. only 103 children though? i thought you would've had more children, honestly, but i cant assume for much longer." Celestia said.

Braeburn gave a small look of shame. but soon it was replaced by suprise as the large double doors at the back of the throne room were slamed open, the poor guards standing, well, guard were smushed behind the doors.

"Tia! I have news!" Luna yelled, thankfull for her controle of the RCV (royal canterlot voice) had Been in check, due to there being a noticable echo. In the time it had taken her to trot up to the throne of celestia, a scroll had poofed into existance next to luna.

"sister, praytell, what is this news that makes you so happy? and is it really needed to be said in front of a guest?" Celestia asked, gesturing to Braehburn. "No, no princess, if it important, ill just be out in the hall. I don't mean to impose on anything." Said braeburn, slowly trotting into the hallway.

" ***sigh*** Ok luna, what is it?" celestia said, wondering what is making her sister so happy. "Ok, Tia, Remember that letter you sent to the Mane 6? Well, It's come back with several more pages, written by all of the mane six!" Luna exclaimed, raising herself onto her back hooves and rearing her forehooves into the hair i jovial excitement.

"Really? Really Truely?" Celestia asked, her eyes going wide upon glancing at both her sister and the scroll. "Of course sister! What more could I be This excited about?" Luna said, smiling with a shit-eating grin. (not really shit-eating. . . You know what i mean_)

Celestia nodded and looked to her scribe, Raven, and said "move all my Appointments to tomorrow. And give Braeburn A room to stay untill then." Raven nodded and scribbled it down on her clipboard.

"Ok Luna, Lets head to the office now, shall we?" "let's shall." luna replied. They both poofed themselves over to their conjoined offices. Due to luna having spent many days and nights in here, finding answeres on what had happened and waiting for the letter, there were many books, papers and boxes of Jaypan specialty noodles and Lo Mein were still present. The scent of egg rolls also still stayed in the air.

quickly, Luna did a lazy spell and magicked all parts of her mess to place itself away. After a disturbing immage of books walking and climbing up bookshelves and boxes and bags crawling into the trash, all that was left was Luna's recent food-stuffs, and some ink-wells that were stuck to her desk.

Celestia rolled her eyes at her sister's lazyness, but brushed it aside due to her using it from time to time. They hurried over to the desk that stood in the Far back-center of the room. The sun that shone in through the curtins cast rays of sunlight to dance about the room. Quickly, but gently, Luna placed the letter on the desk of the conjoined rooms.

"Alright, Sister, This is their letters." luna said, gently snapping the Wax seal. Saddly, the seal ripped off the page, as if id didn't want to be on that page anymore. Luna slowly brought it over and ,for some reason, sniffed it. "hmm. . . It smells like cinimon and peppermint. that is most peculiar." luna mused, sounding as if she was mumbling to herself, like she normally does.

Celestia's magic had grasped the rolled up paper. To her, seeing a peice of paper, not dulled or sullied by brown or tan dis-coloration. So it filled her eyes with wonder at what they used for such beutifull parchment.

Before gazing for to long, Celestia quickly read the first page, presumibly writtin by her student, and explained everything.

"Dear Princess Celestia and Luna,

It Fills my heart with happynes knowing that you and all of equestria have yet to give up hope and that as i write this, you and Princess Luna are working on a way back for all of us. I Miss being there, being able to study magic freely, reading the books here explain nothing about magic, but only things such as science and the mathmatics! Oh, the ponys in equestria would kill for such knowledge! Although i have no such ties to this world, i would like it if i could possibly bring along the human here that has helped us. He is kind and caring, and earlier today fought off an attack from a group that wanted to kill everyone! although, Fluttershy and Rainbow dash are in a state of emotional breakage, he helped them and comforted them for a bit, as best he could, and managed to make us a promise that he intends to keep.  
If any of my family and friends from canterlot or ponyville is worrying, tell them not to worry. I'll be back with knowledge to teach everypony! And i'll make you proud celestia.

-Twilight Sparkle"

"My, my, my, Celestia. It's like Twilight is still the exuberent and happy student you had all those years ago. when she was just a filly." Luna said, recalling the tales that celestia had told her about twilight as a filly.

"Mm-Hm. Indeed she is. Lets see who is next, though." Celestia said, slightly saddend at the memory's of a small filly, now grown up with so much potential. It hurt her like a mother with her foal, just leaving the nest to live on their own.  
Quickly she moved the next page to the top, moving twilights letter to the bottom.

"Dear Princess's,

I Sure don't know if this'll reach Ya'll, but I have a gut feeling it will. So anyway, I'd Just like This to be a short and sweet letter that is to be sent to my kin, so they know im alive 'n all.  
Big Macintosh, Don't worry, when i get home, you can take the time that i was away as a free time. I'll work twice as hard.  
AppleBloom, Don't worry nuthin. i aint gonna leave you yet. You still need yer big Sis'.  
Granny Smith, I'll be back and sorry fer worrin ya'll like i did, I don't know where i am, but i do know that the kindest bein' has helped us out greatly. So when i return, look forward to seeing an extra face at the dinner table.

-Applejack"

"Hm. Dearest sister, Does she think we'll just rip him from his life?" Luna asked, looking up from the very short letter. Celestia moved to look down at her sister, and said "no, lu-lu. But i think she intends to ask him to follow them here." celestia replied, solemly.

"Dear Princess Celestia and Luna,

Ya miss me? I don't think so, Im Just fine and dandy here. Although i miss my wings, But the beings here use machines to fly! They look so cool! J says they can go to somthing known as Mach 5? yeah, i think thats what he said. Anyway, we're going to a fancy restraunt tomorrow and i think it might be boring. Anyway, tell my dad i love him, maybe hand him this letter.

-Rainbow Dash"

"Hm That was Shorter than even Applejacks. How odd." Luna said, gesturing to the still floating Orenge mares letter. "Indeed, but Dash is straight to the point. If there is no need for emotional items of fixtures, then she doesent add them. Even I find that format use full With some dignatarys." Celestia responded. "Hm. True, true. . . Please, do continue." Luna asked, looking from her sister to the paper's they still had left.

"Dear Princess Celestia and Princess Luna,

I Simply must send this to my family. But first, this goes to you.  
How could you hide a race of being's who Have a superb sense of fashion! If they had come there then we could have a new fashion revolution!  
Now I Must adress this to my family. Sweety bell, Stay out of Mama Rarity's Fabric please.  
Opal, Don't shred mama's Curtain's again.  
Mom, Dad, I'll be back shortly, don't you worry.

\- Rarity"

. . . Luna and Celestia had nothing really to say. As Short as anything goes, They didn't care that another letter was short, as it was not surprising.

"Princess's,

Hello, Anypony who is here reading this. I just wanted to send along this letter incase sompony has yet to feed my little critters. I would like to ask if somepony could be sent to feed them and tell them all that im Ok? That is, if its of with you.

-Fluttershy"

Again. not much to say due to the butterscotch mare being one of few words. Be that as it may, the sisters were just as happy to at least see _somthing_ come from that shy mare, Fluttershy. But the unfortunatly had to move onto the next letter.

. . . . . The Letter cannot be read. Pinkie pie, The mare who breaks all definitive logic, has finally broken the written word in the most beutifull and chaotic way possible.  
 **In The Statue Garden.  
** A lone guard is passing by, his usuall dutys being as follows; wake up, Get breakfast, Walk around the castle garden in a perfect symetrical angle, following a set path made by his peers, Seeing a young colt with blond mane and tail with a green tunic and a small, blue, floating ball of light and at the same time ignoring them. . . . Don't ask, that day was a pain to talk to the princess's about, due to the fact he didnt stop the boy. All he had in his defence was a hangover. But his lazyness had cost the royal potterer a fourtune.

Anyways, he was just passing by the usual statue of the chaotic god, Discord, when somthing caught his eye. a small glistening water dropplet on the draconiqus's nose. And a small stream of them falling from his eyes. As he used his wings to reach the eyes of the statue, he heard the words, 'beutifull . . . chaos!'  
that did it for him. He quickly speed off to his CO to report this disturbance.

 **Back In the Castle**.  
The Princess's then noticed the last letter, which was written in a laungage they both did not understand. It was like their alphabet, but a few letter's from their's had been swapped for some other letter.  
Princess Luna Cast a Translation spell and Read along with her sister.

"To Whom it may concern,

I Am Jonathan Galahad, though I belive that a Blue Alicorn, Luna I think, Had already known this. I'm Writting to you, The one behind this letter, reading it to yourselves, So that you may get a good grip on the things that have happened here.  
First off, Let me say, That you'r race has been known to all humanity as a telivision show. A moving picture is called a telivision. You all, The princess's, The mane six, And other ponys have been seen as a show for children, but have since been watched by young adults for some time.  
Second, Let me tell you that it would do you all some good to establish a foothold here, as a vacation spot of sorts. Just saying.

Now As I was going to say before i got sidetracked, I'm in the custody of your six mares. Six of them are needed back in equestria. Of this, I can understand. But I can only wish to keep them here in my home. They have inspired my home to be bright and cheerfull, never to be dull. So i must ask. Is It possible to Erase me From the history of earth and bring me to equestria? I am just looking for a way out of this monotony of Hell. I'm alone here, all i have are four or five friends i can trust. And with the Mane six, I have learned to be happy. With them, I never have a dull moment. I Personally like (un-readable) a Lot, As they have a great personality and i find them as a great pair.  
So if i may trouble you for just this one thing, that you frag my history here, and drag me there, to live with them.  
However, if it is not possible, I can do my best to understand it. wether or not It comes to pass, It will not harm me much.

Untill next time, Jonathan Galahad"

Princess Luna had understandably, felt bad for him, but didn't think That he really wanted to escape the monotony that he called 'his life'. She saw everything he had done, but didnt see any form of remorse.  
Princess Celestia felt different about this situation than her sister did. In fact, she wanted to bring him to equestria, if not for the comfortg he wanted, but as a Thank you from her for keeping the mane six safe.

 **Somewhere in a cave under a dilapadated castle. . .**  
A dark figure stood in the shadows and watched the events unfold from the eyes of one, Twilight Sparkle, as she underwent a small . . . _trial_ Of sorts. See, Twilight had cast a Very large powerhouse of magic-type of spell. In fact, she was not really using the runes that all unicorns are familliar with, she had used what was known as 'Pure Magic' an untapped, Helpfull, and long forgotton style of magic. This being had Twilight to thank for what she now was.

"hmm. . indeed, she is still going strong, and even then, she happens to be in the home of a powerfull Mage." Heh. It made the dark being laugh as she kept her eyes shut, seeing all the events of the past few days go through the eyes of Twilight Sparkle. Oh sure, she could've cast an enchantment to be able to see everything through a small orb of light, but the magic would leave a trail that lead straight to the princess's.

Eventually, she came to the close of Twilight's day as Twilight falls asleep. She Could cast Night-terrors on Twilight, as it was not a hard spell once you had an 'insight' into the pony's mind. but again, such magic would pin-point her to the exact location, and lead the princess's to her hiding spot. . . Which wasn't much. She had made this little hiddey-hole two thousand years ago, and she intended for such a hiddey-hole to remain _hidden._  
. . . That was the point of having the word 'hiddey', right? Right?

Regardless, the dark figure went about the small little cave and walked through an old, rotten and molded door which had taken the liberty of falling apart due to its lack of up-keep for one thousand years. Quickly, She walked past the broken door, sliding along the wall, scartching her coat and mussing it up with it's . . . Wall-ness.  
She wasnt a literary type! she was more of the Comand and conquer Type.  
However, a Thought struck her mind. _'If I give the princess's a little 'help' then i might just be able to bring that mage here and bring him to be a usefull Ally.'_ Then upon thinking that, she imediatly sprang for the enchanted book's of Long-ness. Again, she wasn't good with names. she just knew that the books held magic that could further the speed and need for certain things. these books were as thick as her bed, maybe eight or nine inch's thick. She Simply grabbed them all with magic and began to scour the pages for the spells needed to further her own diabolical goals.

Imediatly, she came to the page, and again, she imediatly ran into a snare. _'how am i to make absolutly sure such a thing can be done? There are the magical porticules that snag any outgoing magic, and they are till active around here! . . . Wait! i have a better plan.'_ she mused, simply thinking up a new plan.

Silently thanking her brilliant mind, she whisked the Books over to Celestia and Luna's Private Study's with an unoticable charm. _'Those Zebras down in the desert lands manage to make good charms and enchantments. lets hope my time there was fruitfull in its effort.'_ she though, watching the magic fly away with the dusty tomes through one of the many pipes she had that led to the outside. This magic was small and, to the untrained eye, wouldn't be seen. But the princess's would feel the small exertion of magic and send a squad of stalions from the Royal Guard to check it out.

heheheh. Oh they'd check it out all right. This Night was about to get better, as she used a slightly more noticable magic, but kept it to a minimum. She hadn't the need to reveal herself yet. So it only seemed right to not show herself to the mage _just_ yet.

Inside the darkened dream realm of Jonathan Galahad. . . *sips on a Java Monster.* what are you still doing here?! Go! Watch this! you payed me good money to see this! So Quit Watching Me and Watch The Th-

The Darkness. . . It filled me with nothing. I had no want, no need, no worry. I was there. There was no need for me to do anything in this land. It was pure darkness. not the fake stuff that you feel when you turn off the lights at night, it was a world entirely _devoid_ of color. _Devoid_ Of life.

Then, a small darkness, less dark than the world around it, formed. It took the shape of a difinitive alicorn. I couldn't care if it was a princess or not, it just floated there. As i floated there, The shape flew up to me, encompasing me in darkness. It smelled of honey and midnight/early morning dew. It was nothing but a pure sweet scent.

Upon me realizing that it was sliding up my body and moving up my neck to my ears, I began to struggle slowly. I didn't stop or impead it in anyway. Infact **,** It seemed to be happy that i was trying to get out of it. Like I was a puzzle that never stopped moving and it grew to enjoy it.

Before long, I Ended up with my enitre body cocooned inside of a dark anamorphic blob of darkness. I couldn't move or even Breath inside of this thing.  
after wheat felt like twenty minutes, a shape appeared in the blob that covered my face. It was the face of a pony. This pony was in a mare form from MLP:FIM and had the signature eye-lashes with the rounded chin.

"Hello? Are you the Human?" came a voice, sweet like butter and smoother Than Rarity's Hair.  
I replied with the callmest of calm voices. "U-uh. . . Yeah, I am." I said, slowly drawing out the voices. The black-blob-face seemed to smile at that. "Good, then you may know about the six ponys that reside in your home." She said, tilting her head to the side. "Of course, The Mane Six." I reply. She again smiles, the dark animorphic blob shape, begines to brighten a little. "Good. Then i can ask you this." She quickly bursts.

"what do you mean?" i ask back, only to recive a very blunt but dull answer. "Im Trapped here, In this cave under the Castle of the twin sisters. Its very scary and dark down here. I Am wondering if you would be ok with, when you arrive in equestria, to please remove me from this nightmare." She simultainously ask's and said. I nod, But then a question reach's my lips. "How did you get stuck down there?" I ask, she then nods. "I was spelunking the royal tombs under the castle, its very beutifull by the way, and stepped on a trapped switch. I ended up down in this hole with naught but a sprained hoof. The hole i fell down was large enough for My wings to Keep me from plumeting to my death." she replies.

I nod, my mind is clouded by something, but i can't tell what. One last question bubbles from my lips. "may i know the name of the mare i am to save?" I ask. I only said mare because the voice was that of a Mare. It was High in pitch, and had that sense of nagging-to-my-husband-about-his-lazyness-and-football type of tone.

She Nodded slightly. "I supose that I should. After all, I to must know the name of my savior. My name is Midnight Melody. May i have you'rs now?" I agree and say, "Jonathan Galahad." She Nods **{lot of nodding i must admit.}** and smile's. I must go now, the spell holding this mirror of sight's is slowly losing its magical charge. I shall speak to you at a later date and time." She say's, before she begins to slowly recede from my body, the cocoon is disspelled.

I Then Wake up. . .

Back in the cave. . .

"That worked out better than planed." The Dark Being said aloud, to itself mainly. The being began to pace the floor, looking for somthing to occupy its time for the time-being.  
Several Dull Thuds Came from a hole in its wall. The being walked over quicly and listened in.  
"Alright Stallions, Celestia Had Some Odd Books Come to her office, And we were sent here to check out why. Any Question's?" One demanding voice said.

The Being reveled in how fast celestia sent her soldiers here. It was show time.

She walked up from the bottom of the stairs, to the top of the castle towers. Essentially, she was going to meet them head on in the Throne room. HER throne room.

It took exactly 298 steps and 4 minutes later, but she had gotten to the throne room with little to no effort. She had sat on the Throne she had procured during her overthrow of Catro. She had taken it from the king of catro and used it to control her army during the uprising against Celestia.

By the Time she sat down to the time the guards entered the throne room, it was exactly 50 minutes and 45 seconds and nine nano-seconds. By the time the guards had all rushed into the throne room to see the being, She had the spell named 'Mind Numb' up and ready to fire. But for dramatic effect, the being decided to be sexy for a change.

"Hello Boys... Miss Me?" She said, posing in a sexy fashionn of todays era. Laying on the floor, one leg up and bent while one other hoof was behind her head.

The guards were all struck by fear upon see the being in front of them. As one, They all said in unison. "N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-Nightmare Moon!"  
Then Nightmare moon fired the spell.

And the world for the stallions went dark.

11/04/2015  
Hello Bronies and Pegsisters, Bb4h Here and already in a good mood. During the writing of this chapter, I looked back in the chapters to find Things I needed for this chapter. One of them is the Date. The Mae six are going on a date With Jonathan. I had to re-read my enitre story just to find it. And i realized that i have come a long way from when i started. I took the entire day during the three months I had off of school. It took me on average the ENTIRE Day to type up 2,000+ words. Nowadays Im puting up to 4,200+ words. And i can't even see how many words i put out, because WordPad is A stupe and won't update to what windows Doc has. But i could care less. I have the intuition to not just do the usual 2,000+ with Microsoft Word anymore. I now Have a Certain size of the scroll bar that i fulfill to the best of my abilitys.  
Now, As for the Viewpoint-change here, i decided that i don't give Celestia or Luna enough 'screen time' and that they would be very mad if they found out i didn't add them enough in this story. Not only that, but i felt that when i Wrote Celetia and Luna's Letter to the Mane Six, I thought that the Mane Six needed their Letters displayed. Of course, i could have been lazy and not shown them, but i decided that, since I am very mellow and laid back, I couldn't type up the letter that pinkie would write. So I substituted for Discord, The god of chaos, crying at how much chaos pinkie put into the written word.  
Now, I got somme things to work on. Like maybe getting back on my old long-length fanfic 'The Last Of Them All' and continue typing up 'The New Lunar Republic: Breaking Point' as a means of trying to garner attention from publishers or other authentic authors who can send a good word for me. Then again, i started typing this stuff up as a means of gettinng better at social scenes and as a means of getting practice for when i write a true book. (and hopefully get it published).

But that's all the time i have for now.

Do 'svidania, Stay healthy - Broniesb4hoenies


	15. Chapter 15: A big surprise Pt 1

**Hello again bronies and pegasisters, Bb4h here again. Before i beign the chapter, i'd like to give you all a breif summary of the things that happened while the hiatus happened. (both, if any are interested to know why i caused them.)**  
 **The cause for the first hiatus (the one that went fron november 10th to december 10th) is because i was feeling stressed out. No just because of real life, but because of writters block. I couldn't think up any new ways for me to type up a Q 'n A. So i'll just answere them here like a pussy. (yes, deal with the extreame profanity! HAHAHAHA!)**

 ***ahem* now, first question: what inspired you to write this story? i think i typed this in the first chapter, but i'll say it again. The idea came to me when i was removing trash from a family friends house. The owner's house is mainly an almost exact replica of jonathans. (except its not as expanisve, wide or rich looking when you stand near the damned building.) And its missing the sun-bock-porch on the roof. Its missing the lake, and its most certainly missing quite a few more things, now that its sold off to some other rich capitalist fuck...**  
 **and while i was doing the cleaning, I.E. cutting grass on the increadably steep slope, and removing Eons of junk *this guy was a hoarder.* from every room, i loosly drew out the back story, the plot and so much more while doing this. (the owner, if your wondering, died just two days before fathers day. he was found in rigor mortis, or some technical name, in his chair by his daughter. sad stuff i tell ya.)**

 **and second question: If i (jonathan) or the mane six could bring anything with us to a deserted island, Minimun being three items, max being 18, what would we bring.**  
 **-_-' ... bruh... tooo much thinking.. ... i can't do them all at once, so ill shorten them down to something much better ( one really big item!) A B-17 flying fortress with 16 100-gallon fuel canesters (the refueling stations you see on most small civillian airports.) just so they could fly and have fuel to do so. and one fully built run-way. Quick escape route incase anything happens. (hey! don't blame me for jack shit. Its 10:41 pm, on wendsday december 8th and i havent gotten alot of sleep due to my GF constantly getting nightmares and i need to rush over to her home, just so she can sleep. i know, i know. sappy, amiright?)**

 **now, before i get to sleepy to continue, last question.**  
 **Will you tell me whats going on in later chapters? ... my response is a firm, but gentle, "No." why? because im a dick when i don't get sleep. and i have to suffer through this for several more weeks, or however long my GF keeps having nightmares... But i will add a Prologue of what is to come next chapter at the ending authors notes.**  
 **Ciao, skrubs! *jumps to bottom of chapter.***

The night was Mysterious. First the mare in his dreams, then the feeling of soft, but hardend, fingers running along the length of his body, head to toe. Slowing down near his man hood and lingering right next to his limp member.

He had woken up to his door being shut slowly, the click being what had initially made his mind curious as to who had been here moments earlier. Pushing it to the back of his mind, he got up and dressed in his usual get-up.  
It mainly consisted of his WWII winter jacket, brown combat boots with spats covering the laces. His pants were a light blue, faded and white in some areas. Cuts he had gained in a drunken fist fight were still evedent. He stiched up the cuts around the edges so that they didnt fray anymore than he wanted. They were just perfect as they were. He didnt bother removing his sleeping shorts or his maroon tank-top. He was a natural heat factory due to his hight and excessive eating. It wasn't bad. I mean... if you call skinney and 278 pounds a skinney person.

He'd been this way since high-school started. 278lbs, i mean. He looked like he had a beer gut when he tried letting his belly hang out. He thought it was more in his arms and legs. But he was pretty fast on his legs, and used them often. His arms were another matter altogether.  
but lets leave it at that, shall we?

He walked out of his room, running head-first into Rarity. "Ah, Rarity. How are you this fine morn'?" i asked. She looked up into my eyes. "oh its absolutly horrid out there. Its snowing and i don't even have my winter line set up!" she proclaimed. I understood what she wanted. "Hey, rare?" i asked. "hm?" "would you be ok with pre-made coats?" i asked. she nodded after a little bit. "i guess it could do, but then it would probably clash with my dresses!" she almost screeched.

"rarity. I'll get color nuetral. How about that?" i asked, making my way out of the hallway. I felt around in my pockets, looking for some items i'd need. Rarity agreed to nuetral colors if i could find any.

I walked out of the house, leaving a not, saying that AJ and twilight were in charge for anything, and that if i was needed, to use the phone to call my cell phones number.

I walked over to my small little humvee, getting in and igniting the 4x4 engine and switching off the current radio station and onto one that began playing good christmas music.  
i pulled down the driveway and turned onto the streets, heading to my destination.

I drove over to the mississippi river running path, parking my car into a car-lot just as 'A Different Kind of Christmas' ended, playing its last piano note just as i shut off the engine and got out.

i walked over to my usual bench, plopping down and pulling out my pack of marlboro cigaretts and zippo lighter. I pulled one out and lit it up. Wasn't much to do here. I just sat here usually and watched the river with its many boats go by. but now that everything was freezing or had frozen up, i just sat here, letting the cold blanket me with its load of snow. The snow melting on my head and dampening my hair.

I dragged a long puff out of my cig and blew out into the air.

Reaching for my phone, i picked it up and set it to playback. It began playing a message that i could never forget.  
An old and joyfull voice talking to me. Saying the words directly to me and nobody else.

"hello junior. How's it been? i know im not here anymore, but I'm leaving this message to you while you sleep. By the way, you gotta fix your snoring problems." i had done that already. nasal strips and surgery fixed it about three years ago. "well, jiffy, i just wanted to say, i love you. I know im not going to be here for much longer. My tickers slowing down and even i know that. Its not going to be easy to forget me. I know that. I've had to say good bye to my son. Your father. I had to say goodbye to your great-greandmother and your great-grandfather. It was a living hell for me to say good bye, and im sure it will be for you too.  
Listen, for as much as i jostle you, you're a strong kid. Great, even. Better than i was. I just want to tell you that... that if i could have had you for a son, then i would've died happy. not just a bitter old man, nor a drunken sot.  
I'm leaving this message for you to specifically hear when im gone. You are signed into everything that i own. Yes, even my dodge Dakota. Your favorite, as i know. I hope you can forgive this old coot for what ever he has done to you.  
and now, for the hard part.  
if your listening to this on Easter, then happy easter. I wish i was there.  
If this is the fourth of july, then happy fourth.  
if this is Thanksgiving, then happy turkey day.  
if this is your birthday, then happy birthday, and many more to ya'!  
if this is christmas, then merry christmas, may the lord bless you and keep you this day.  
if this is new years day, then When is everything going to die? They promised me and apocolypse on december 21st*, and we still havent gotten it!

Now, jiffy, listen. I love you. I love you like the son i never had. I hope that you one day will make the right desicion. If you have to leave the red star, then do so. I don't want you to die a miserable old hermit. . . . like me... *sniff* jiffy. This is your old man, signing off. I love you, and may god have mercy upon your soul.  
Dissmissed!"

His call ended, and i put the phone back into my pocket. It was nice. Listening to his voice for a couple minutes, hearing his reasuring tone of voice. He was right. Seeing him go was a living hell. I tired paying the doctors to bring him back to life, to do anything they could just to keep him around a little longer.  
nothing worked though...

I inhaled another lung-full of the toxic gunk from my cig and let it out. I picked up my phone again and began looking at the photo's section, getting to the picture i wanted.

my grandfather, sitting opposite to my grandmother, just nine days from her death.  
grandfather was a squat old man, balding from years of stress and his lifestyle. His gut stuck out like a lump on a potatoe, and his eyes were strong, blue and as sharp as a scalple. His graying stuble fading from chocolate brown, to a molten gray-ish color.  
grandmother, on the other hand, was still a young-ish kind of lady. Elegant like her ancestors of english decent, while still maintaining the strong and down to earth attituid of a russian working woman. Thats the one thing i like about our family. Our deep ancestors were once russian, but soon became english. My dad and me are the only american inclusion into the family.

My grandmothers soft, gray-blue eyes stared happily at the camera on the phone, while my grandfathers was one of annoyance directed at the flash of the camera.

i then noticed another flash in the distance. Out of the corner of my eye.

I turn my head to face it, expecting it to be a camera man or some journalist. But it itsnt.  
all i can feel in my face is pure shock at the sight of the three before me, standing in the forested part of the large grassy field.

the one of the far right caught my eyes first. Golden armor with a distinctive blue plumage, a spear in his hands and what appeared to be a roman short-sword on his left hip. of course, under the armor, he was naked. but his bars led me to belive he was a lance corporal thrid class.

The second one who drew my attention was a considerably large female, blue hair and a black necklace, black slippers, black necklace and a black tiara were what led me to believe it was Princess luna. again, nakedness. although, her breasts were, i'd wager a guess to be a mix between C cup and a D cup. somewhere in there.

Then behind Luna was a small child. Well... in comparison to luna, she'd be a child. But in human form, i'd say she's about 5' 11" and her breasts are a solid B cup. But this isnt what garners my attention most. Its the green neck-thing around her neck and her two toned hair choice. Pink and a light magenta.

wait... where have i seen those colors befo-... wait, no. It can't be. Unless.

Its sweetie belle if you havent guessed already. She was hiding behind luna, while the guard tried to aclimate to his new feet and hands. I quickly made my way over to them, astonished that luna would A. Bring a royal guard and B. Bring sweetie belle along. I don't know who was in the wrong, but i just didnt care.

walking over to them, I quickly took note of the surrounding area. No one was within seeing distance of the flashy gold armor. But i've learned that things can change on a dime. I then looked to the river and saw nothing. no signs of life or anything resembling a boat.

I made it to a small dip in the ground, which emptied into a drainage ditch, and quickly scrambled my way to the opposit side. When i got up to the edge of the ditch, i saw that the ponified humans were still standing there, talking about somthing.

I slowly analized my surroundings. If you'r wondering why im being so extreamely cautious, its because Im not sure if they are the REAL luna, sweetie belle and randomm guard. for all i know, they could be from the dimension where fall of equestria is a reality. but then again. i see no collars on sweetie belle. But luna is wearing her usual black necklace.

Regardless, i scanned the area, finding a large pine tree. its trunk wide enough to hide half of my body, and the branches hanging low enough that i could hide my upper body should it come down to it.

Rushing over to the pine tree, i slid under the branches and nailed the tree trunk.

 _*plop!*_ The damn tree... I hit it with my foot and it was hard enough to knock off some snow. Most of the snow landed around me, circling me in, but some of it landed directly on top of me.

and fuck me was it _COLD!_

The three ponys all jumped and looked in my direction. I'm sure that luna saw me, but given that i was wearing a dark olive drab green, and the fact that i had three branches fall on top of me, all full of pine needles, were acting as a cover.

I cussed under my breath as i felt a metalic point dig into my back. I saw the royal guard standing about ten yards away, his breathturning into large plumes of fog. His spear was still in his hands, and his sword wasn't missing, so what the fuck did i land on?

after the three had walked over, cautiously at first, then more authoritivly, i felt dread well up in my chest.

I slowly, but quickly, wrapped my arms around me and felt the round-ish metallic object. It had bits and peices of sharp metal sticking about.

'the fuck is it though?' i thought to myself.

The guard and the princess moved forward, slowly, sweetie belle holding onto lunas left leg, using it as cover.

I gripped a certain part of the object, hearing a metalic _'click'_ come from below me. Moving it out of the snow a little ways, proved to be even more fearfull than i imagined.

'A fucking _MINE!?_ ' i mentally screamed. Its dull metalic shape being distinguishable, even under the branches, which blocked out most of the light that i needed to see. The sharp edges of the land mine were bits and peices of other random things. Some being to screws, and other peices being so brandished and ripped, i couldnt even tell what it came from. But the small pressure plate and the round look brough me extreame fear.

I then saw that the three had gotten closer than before. I made up my mind. I lessend the pressure by a little bit. Looking around, still keeping the pressure plate held down, i found a rock close by., Quickly removing the rock from the ground, i pressed it onto the pressure plate when i got the last second chance. The LSC, or Last Second Chance is a rule where you get one second chance before you fuck up for good. This would've removed some luck for a while, I can imagine.

I ran, no, Sprinted out of the snow and pine needles, past luna and sweetie belle and into the middle of the once grassy field, now turned white. The guard seemed stunned almost, before giving chace a couple seconds later. I calculated this and hoped this would be enough. . . .

Quickly as i could, with a more athletic pony-human behind me, i ran to the middle of the field and slidd to a stop, keeping the rock on top of the landmine and began clearing out an area where the land mine would be visible. I had two options here.

One is to let the guard tackle me from behind and send both of us sailing throught the air as the landmine exploaded or two is that i set this up and run away from the landmine, getting to luna and warning them of the danger that the landmine posesses.

... i didnt care much for a man in armor, so i chose option two. It seemed plausable, and i could come back here and blow the living fuck out of the tree with this landmine. yesss... i like this idea...

I quickly surrounded the landmine with snow, leaving the rock on top of it to be a marker of sorts. indication, probably.  
and then i quickly sprinted back to moon-butt and baby marshmallow with yankee-one-six on my ass, and pretty close, at that.

Flying across the snow, skipping to and fro, i came to a stop in front of luna and sweetie belle.

"Hey girls, Whats up?" i asked, raising an eyebrow. Luna gave a swift upper cut and socked me one square in the jaw. Either she thinks im trying to get into her mmetaphorical pants, or thinks that i am an enemy.

"woah, woah, WOAH! so uncalled for!" i yelled, swiftly moving aside as the guard hurled himself at me. He flipped in mid-air and tried to stop with four feet, only to land on two and go sailing through the air and face-first into a tree.

"Thou hast no right to try and flirt with the likes of me!" she yelled. Ok, so she thought it was a flirtation act. I raised my hands up in a pacifistic gesture. "woah princess. Im not flirting with you, not that your pretty or nuthin'," i said, the guardtried rushing me again. I whipped up my arm while moving aside, clothslining the poor bastard, sending him sprawling. I almost laughed at him, as when he got clothslined, he did a small spin in the air before landing face first. im thinking that some of the cartoonish effects are being brought with them, since the guard has yet to bleed or break anything. and the smack that luna gave me has yet to turn into a reddned hand imprint, or sting, for that matter.

Princess lunas face turned from its angry look to a blushing angry. And i could literally see her pale white face tint slightly with red. "W-what hast thou said?" she asked, hand placing themselves on her hips. "well. you are a goreuous woman. and you do look rather cute." I said, knowing that i might've sent myself to an early grave. and oh boy did she ever blush. Her face practicly lit up light the red light on top of a christmas tree on christmas night. her stunned silennce caught on, as the guard simply plopped his head back into the snow. You know... it feels like im missing somthing... oh yeah. thats it..

It seemed like sweetie belle was shivvering, ever so slightly. Luna seemed to be losing her posture or regalness and princessly-ness for one of recognition of the cold air and snow that surrounded her. the guard, through his stoic expression and firm posture, i could see that he was colder than everyone else. He had expended his heat reserves while chasing me and had landed face first into the snow multipul times. Im sure all that cold isnt so good for the man-bits.

suddenly it clicked. I walked over to sweetie belle, who hid behind Luna. Luna seemed perplexed by what i was doing, but ultimatly held her ground, while placing a hand ontop of sweetie belles head, reasuring her. I scooted closer to sweetie belle, giving a sweet and caring smile. "Hey there, little one. May i know your name?" i asked. She looked perplexed, before looking up to luna for an answer. Luna looked down at her and nodded, giving the go ahead. "M-m-my name's S-s-s-sweetie B-b-belle.." she said, stuttering her name in fear. I nodded and placed my handinto my pocket. I think i could spare one... right? yeah, i could. I had a couple in my pocket. Enough to share with everybody here.

I pulled the celophane wrapped candy out of my pocket. A Whatchamacallit. I always had several of the addictive candy bars in my pocket, just incase i got the munchies. I held it out for her to take. Again her process of looking to luna for guidance. Luna again nodded, but after a second or two, of staring at me, then the candy. Sweetie belle slowly reached out for the candy, and grabbed it slowly. All the while i kept my face in an expression of peacefull-ness. After she took her candy bar and began tearing the celophane wrapper ad the tear line. after she bit into the candy, once it was free from its protective wrapping, her face lit up in an expression of joy. I knew that candy would be a good thing to bring on days like today. I usually didnt, whenever it was a hot day. But today i needed a coat, so it was worth it.

I stood up and offered one to luna. She slowly agreed and held out her hand. I reached into my pocket and pulled out another, handing over to her. She took it, saying "thank you." before tearing the package and nibbling on it. I looked over to the guard and nudged him in the side. He gave a small "what?" in response, like a child just waking up to their younger brother trying to wake him for something. I nudged him a little harder, rolling him onto his back. Frost flew from his face and nose as her lunged up onto his two feet, getting un-easy. in the process of standing to quickly. I handed him a candy bar, and he began to eat without another word.

I turned around and looked out at the snow. I saw no one for miles around. And this large grassy-field is a mile long! I looked around for another second, before turning around and looking at all three of them. I nodded, deep in thought. A lightbulb came to rest above my head. "you three are here for the mane six, right?" i asked. as soon as i said 'mane six' all three of their heads whipped around to face me. "yes. How is i that you know of... oh. Praytell, Are you Jonathan Galahad?" luna asked. I smiled and waved a hand at her. "that'd be me, your highness." I said, my hand swishing back and forth. "sorry, but the welcoming commity decided to stay at home today. Considering your surprise arrival and all." i said, sounding jovial and trying to ease spirits. They all laughed a little at that, but eventually fell silent again.

"i suppose you'd all like to get out of the cold, right?" i asked. All three of them nodded. "well, lets get you some clothing so you don't freeze." i said, gesturing for the three to follow me back to my truck. Its back windows were tinted and the front pair were darker than the normal, but still just as dark. I quickly herded them all into my truck, the guard wanting to throw a fit but ending up listening to luna in the end, due to her ranking above him.

Luna rode in front, while sweetie bell and the guard rode in the back. I started the engine, all getting them to look around wildely. The thing about my current choice of vehical, was that it argued in the winter. I had an old ford truck from the 1960's. I put them at ease and pulled out of the parking lot, making them wonder about how this ran without anyone pulling it.

I went through the whole explination thing again and it seemed that the guard and sweetie belle were both interested in my truck. the guard because he thought that it would save the deployment time of walking around in areas that most troops wouldn't like, and sweetie bell... well because she's young and young = innocent. Her innocence would mean that she doesn't... i can't bullshit my way out of this one. Point is, She's too young to drive and such. Sure i could teach her, but that skill isnt nesessary if she's only going to be here for a short while.

I pulled out of the parking lot and out onto the slush-filled roads, begining the retelling of how the vehical works on my limited knowledge. They accepted that it was a work of engenireing, not asking many more questions and such. I gave a faint smile as i realized something. I have a compleatly naked Princess luna riding in my truck. I didn't mind the company of the other two, considering that i had three naked beings in my truck, and i was the only clothed one...

We arrived at a local shopping mall, where i knew they'd have cloths in bulk. I told the girls and gguard to stay here while i went and got them cloths. I briskly walked into the mall and rode three escalators up to the top floor, directly where the clothing department is. I began to look around for clothing that could fit a six foot seven princess, a five foot nine filly and a six foot one guard. . . . . its harder than it sounds.

I got some help from a clerk who pointed me in the direction of the 'talls' section and thanked her, walking over there. The clerk followed me and i cussed under my breath.  
"So what can i help you with today sir?" the clerk asked, following me. I inhaled and put on a fake smirk. "My friends back at home are missing their cloths and they are stuck with me for the week. I got a girlfriend, My old buddy from the army and his duaghter over at my house for the week. Im looking for cloths for them untill their luggage is found." i Said. She nodded, looking over to the racks that she had pointed out to me.

when we got there, there was admitedly, very few women in this section. We both searched around for 'a dark gothic night-time-ish apeal'. and when we found it, we both went over to the childrens isle, where she picked out an energetic life-style form of cloths. All in white, light purple and pink.  
Then came the mens isle. I told her i could handle my way there, but she insisted and followed me to the mens department, trying, admittedly, to help me find cloths that fit a millitaristic life-style. We came close to knocking heads around once or twice with a couple kids who were caught stealing.

once everything had been paid for, and the clerk-lady finally relented and left me alone, i was left to my thoughts.  
How'd three ponys from equestria end up in america. Let-alone, the same state and county that the mane six were in. It all seemed like a bunch of shit to me. I could'nt make heads or tails of it. In fact, why'd they come here in the first place. Qeustions like these and many more flew through my mind with the speed equal to that of an Indie 500 car.

I made it back to my truck in the parking ramp just before some delinquants would see anyhting in the truck that _raised_ their _intrests_. *cough cough, nudge nudge.*  
I gave each of them a bag with the proper cloths in it and asked that they put them on. The only problem was me getting bapped in the head by princess luna while she was getting clothed, and the guard smaking his knees and shin's against the back of my seat. And thats really distracting while driving down a buisy interstate highway.

Before long, everyone had their respective cloths on, underwear and bra's as well, the guard (somehow) knew of how to use a jock-strap that i got for eight bucks. He didnt say much, but he did say 'never again' under his breath. While the inside of the truck was compleatly silent after the quesrtion was asked. Still ... very quite... Anyways.  
The radio was reporting on some local thing, and the new gas station that the red star was going to re-build due to 'neglagence on the build'. Yeah, neglagence my _ass._ some of the workers flat-out refuesed to work for the company. Even though i was paying a higher rate than the competetors.  
. . . stupid, bloody, scrubs. need to get their shit together...  
Anywho, we were coming down the off-ramp, onto the main street of Clark and 7th, going the standard 30 mph. i looked out my window to see the workers all running around in the 14 degree weather, with its 9 degree wind-chill. Serves 'em right.  
But im not going to blame the majority for their minority's blunders. So, imma just shut up now.

Thirty minutes after the off-ramp, we pulled onto the small one-lane drive that led up to my home. The semi-steep hill showing off its spoils of a Koi pond and the lone bench that sat on the small center island in the middle. The 'flock' of pink lawn flamingo's and the six or seven birdfeeders that were scattered about the yard. I didnt see much, aside from the snow, other than foot prints that ran around in jagged lines in the snow.  
Heh, one of those lines looks like a 'P' in cursive.  
... wait... P...I...N...K...I..E... Oh for the love of god on high. pinkie pie wrote her name in her foot-prints.  
I gave a slight huff of irratation before driving the last few meters into the driveway. It wasnt much back here, either. Just a roundabout that led to the back door, the Small Garden, the large chicken-wire enclosiure for the foxes. The four car/truck garage with additional insolated living space above the garage. A couple hundred tree's in most directions.

I pulled the truck up to the back door and herded the three ponified humans into my house, quickly as possible. If theres one thing i remember about my paranoia and constant schitzophrenia; is that the tree's and bush's have eyes and ears. Journalist's... my one true enemy.

when we all piled inside, the mane six came to the bakc door and all rushed forward. The guard was about to stop them, but due to him being small, i grabbed the coat he was wearing, by the nape of his neck and held him back. He was about to yell, but gave up when he noticed the corolations of the mane six.

Rarity went to Sweetie belle and hugged her while crying.  
and the rest of the mane six ran to princess luna.  
me and the guard just stayed behind the lines, watching and waiting for a porpuse.

 ***slumps over* FUCKING HELL! ... *notices you***  
 **Oh, uh... yo.**

 ***sigh* i'm sorry guys, i really am. I'm scraping the bottom of the barrel here. Let me tell you why, if you'll let me.**  
 **1). Tests/quiz's. If you havn't figured out or remembered, i am a junior. I still go to school. I got two IB courses and they dropped the ball on us by giving a couple tests. Then i had to do some minor quiz's for the other class's. I had to do a lot of studying.**  
 **2). My Room. I have the house to myself the weekend after christmas. I had made plans with my girlfriend that we would spend the weekend together since her parents are going out of town or some shit like that. Can't really remember. Anyway, i needed to clense my room of all the filth and unwanted rubbish. took me a week of hard labour, and its finally done.**  
 **3). Cooking. I'm making some home-made Borscht for my family's chrismas eve dinner. It takes a while, but it got done at 11:45pm on wendsday. That took a couple hours to make, prepaire and cook in the crock-pot (slow cooker).**  
 **4). I had to move in a new bed set for myself last weekend and it took two days to move it all in and remove the old bed-frame.**  
 **5). I got Deppression. Yay! Deppression! don't we all love it? ... no? thought so. My pastor is leaving my church, and he's the real reason im even trying to get a career in being an author. (he's made books that involve christianity, but also invole super hero's [failstate] and one that involves a bounty hunter in space [Numb] His name is john otte if you want to read some of his novels. i give them 4.5 out of 5*!)**  
 **6). early christmas gifts. You heard that right. I got a PS4 because i didnt get anything last year, or the year before the last. It cost a pretty penny, and as i sit here typing this, the damn thing still has yet to connect to the PlayStation store. I want my damn war thunder, Man! My tanking skill need the realist of the real! (any suggestions on how to get this thing to work?)**  
 **7). TIRED! I stay up every night since december 10th just trying to come up with idea's for this fanfic. I'm not tired of this fanfic, not yet, but im staying up until 1 maybe 2 in the morning on cold minnesota nights, thinking of what i could do to this seiries.**  
 ***sigh* i know it sounds like im making excuses for myself, and im really not, but im trying really hard here guys.**  
 **But after some thought, im putting Journy of Life on a 3 week Update status. Meaning that i will update every three weeks. I really didnt want to do this to you guys and girls. but being that im still in 11th grade, shit can hit the fan at anytime.**

 **Now, onto more happy matters...**  
 **Yes i added in three newbies to the world. Their cause and what will come in the next part.**

 **Do 'svidania, stay healthy - Broniesb4hoenies.**


	16. Chapter 16: A Big Surprise Pt 2

**Hello again, bronies and pegasisters, Bb4h back again. Still having some troubles that i explained last chapter. But hey, what are ya gonna do? Anyway, i've been thinking things over for this, and hopefully i haven't pissed none of you off from what i put in last chapter.**

 **Now, who's ready for a good read?**

After the Mane 6 have had their moment with the princess, they all began to ask questions and drag her off to somewhere. To where, nobody knows. Well... me and the guard don't, at least. I turned my attention on the guard, who as of yet, had not removed his armor, or put on the pants and underwear or anything that hid his... manhood. God that is ... that is quite small.

I shook my head. the fuck am i thinking?! i mentally scolded myself. My door doesn't swing that way, at all.

I sighed and put my hand on the guards back, feeling the gold armor's roughness and its seemingly fresh coat of polish. He looked at my arm, then up at me.

"Sir, can you remove your hand from my back." He asked. I nodded and removed my hand from his armor. He nodded his thanks and walked off into the house, and left me standing there.

I stood there for a couple minutes, before sighing heavily. I'd been through too much in the past month alone than i have in a whole year. no. wait, the year following grandfather's death, i had to go through a legal battle in trying to get my father's half of the will removed. Bastard didn't deserve nothing, as my grandfather would normally say. He forgot to remove him from his will. So, i ended up winning and gaining my father's half of the will. spent most of the money that he'd have gotten on a strip club and filling this house with enough vodka to supply the entire soviet army of 1944. 3rd shock army, to be exact.

... What? i love me some good quality russian vodka. stuff awesome. especially without all those namby-pamby flavors. That just makes the alcohol weak, and masks the natural flavor of the vodka.

Anyway, i grabbed a granny smith apple (green apple) from my fruit bowl and munched on it as i nabbed another one, a jonagold, and walked out into the living room to see the guard standing there, just looking at everything.

"what is all this?" he asked as i walked up behind him. "Technology. Years of knowledge. and maybe a little money spent here and there." i said. I gestured my hand around the room and described everything. From the Game consoles, to the Television, to the other electronics. The only thing he was familiar with was books and the fireplace. I shrugged and thrusted the jonagold apple into his hands and walked along the path to my basement, gesturing a finger at him, beckoning him to follow me.

We both came downstairs and walked past the old cage that once housed the foxes. Of course, they were younger then, but more energetic, so we had a larger fenced-in area built downstairs.

Anyway, we walked past it and through a doorway into my home gun-range. Just past the washer and dryer.

He looked around with the look of a child in a candy store who had never experienced it before. I pulled a Bolt Action .22 caliber rifle off of the rack and checked it. The bolt was still open, the gun was empty and the mechanism was clean.

I grabbed another gun, an M1903 30-06 springfield sniper. It didn't have its scope on at the moment so i guess you could call it a rifle. But i had to re-align the sights.

The process was the same, checking the bolt, the breach and the mechanism. It all checked out. I take extremely good care of my guns. they've only been fucked with twice. The first time is when a friend dropped the gun then switched to the hand-held and fired rapidly, and quite stupidly. Second time was with the gang war a couple days ago.

I handed the royal guard the .22 and set up a target. It was the human shape and had three different targets. One on the head, one over the heart and the other on the abdomen, right over the stomach. Illegal shots, but good defense if you wanted to put an enemy or attacker down. The bile and acid in their stomachs will be too much pain to bear, and will put them down easily. Again, illegal, but good for self-defense.

I set the target up and sent it down-range to about 30 yards. About 90% of my basement was a gun range. Close to the 50 to 70 yard range. Worked nicely for some times, but i needed to go to an "authentic" gun range for the 100 and 200 yard ranges.

I grabbed a .22 ammo clip and began loading three magazines of ammo. 10 rounds in two mag's and 15 in the third. I loaded a Four stripper clips with 30-06 ammo and grabbed the scope and a spotters binoculars with added tripod.

I handed him the rifle and gave him the rundown on how to use it. upon hims understanding that humans were a destructive race and that these guns were part of us, he understood the basics.

No pointing it at a person, or aiming at the ceiling, keep your finger off the trigger unless you are cleared for shooting and follow the instructors lead. and the number one rule, to treat the range as if it's always 'hot'. even though no one else uses it. I had him put the safety on while i went out into the fire field and put up the 'defenses' even though they were mostly plywood and sheet metal with bags of sand placed in front of it. I hen also put up the pop-up shooting dummy's. Mannequins that are more than ceramic. Ballistic gel, to be correct. Organs and everything, showing slightly through the gel. all in all, worth the price for a 'living' target than a paper target. He's getting the paper target to test his accuracy. Until he's improved greatly, i am going to be using the ballistics gel.

I walked back after double checking the paper target was secure, then walked back to the shooting line. I nodded to him, and he nodded back. "Ok guard, your going to be shooting that bad-boy right there at the paper target. Get as close as possible to the center of the target. Understood?" i explained to him.

He nodded and said "ok." i then picked up my gun, attached the scope and set up the steadying sandbags. and placed his rifle, still in his hands, onto the sandbags. "these'll keep 'im steady." i said. He nodded and and sat down on the stool that had been placed there. I set up my fire position and looked down the scope.

I smiled as i looked through the familiar lines that made up the "scope" of the gun. I lined up a shot with the paper target and waited for him to take his shot. "your clear to shoot when ready." i said aloud after half a minute of nothingness happened. I heard him "mm-hm." and not a second later, his shot rang out with a sharp retort and nailed the target dead center of the head.

"good kill. Center shot, head." i called out. "why'd you say that?" he asked. i brought my face away from the scope and looked at him, he was facing me. "i said good kill for a nice shot, and i called out your hit as a just in case you didn't or can't see it." He nodded and moved his head to look around himself. "well, my cutie mark is an assistant to me in the sight department." i caught a glimpse of it on his shoulder. It was an eye sitting just above an arrow and what appears to be a Tomahawk.

"Good sight?" i asked. He looked up. "No." He said. "The names bright eyes." he said, still looking for his cutie mark. "i found your cutie mark, bro. It's on your shoulder." He stopped looking and lifter up the golden shoulder pauldron and looked at his shoulder. "oh, so that's where that is." He nodded and we went back to shooting the target. He nailed the center of the target several times. i then handed him the next clip of ammo. He reloaded and took aim at the target again.

"hold up." i said. I walked over to the gun rack and picked up another gun. A Mosin-Nagant with a bayonet. I don't know why i kept the bayonet on there, but i knew that it atted some weight to the front of the gun. I grabbed the rounds for it. A couple tracers and some regular rounds. I walked back to the range and handed him the bigger gun. He looked at it with awe. It was like an infant learning that a colorful plastic toy made music. He placed the .22 on a table near him and unloaded the gun. The ammo came out easily and he then tried loading the clip.

I had to show him that it wasn't mag fed, but spring fed. He had to open the bolt and load the rounds in by hand. I had stripper clips, but they were mostly for other guns. the clips i used for the mosin would normally be ejected and bent or broken when ejected.

He took aim downrange and i told him to try and nail the human targets before he nodded and pulled the trigger, hitting a human dummy in the nose, busting his skull and making the faux blood flow forth. The bullet exited through the skull and flew into the sand behind him.

I looked on in awe before i looked at him. "lucky shot..." i said. he just looked at me. "sir, my talent is always hitting my mark. I aimed for the head while you were talking and you gave me permission to fire." he responded.

I looked at him for a moment longer, before muttering under my breath: "Cheeky bastard."

He heard me apparently, and smiled a cheeky smile. Grinning ear to ear. "I do try, Sir."

I grinned and took my shot. It rang out and smashed a hole in the mannequin. His neck started to bleed profusely. I heard the guard, Bright eyes, Say "Nice kill. dead center of the jugular." before he took his shot through the guy i had just killed. His chest imploded and i swear i saw one of the lamb-lungs go soaring. I just looked over and saw a light golden aura surrounding the mosin. It was A faint yellow-sunset color, and it looked like a fine mist or a fog had settled over the gun.

I racked my guns bolt and took aim. I shot a pop-up target, just as he moved out of cover. The shot rang out, the bullet rammed into his mouth, and didn't come out. I saw several red 'blood' pools beginning to form in the head, shoulder and chest.

Bright eyes commented. "Ricochet. entered mouth, up to head through neck, then into the shoulder, from there, it's gone."

I looked over and saw that instead of blue eyes, the one that was facing me had turned golden, the same hue as the mist-like fog on the mosin.

He lined up his shot and i walked back to the rack. I picked up an old favorite. "Oh, hello Nelson, have you been a good gun?" i picked up nellson and racked the chamber for the bullet. I loaded the mag and walked over to the range. Bright eyes took his shot and the right arm of a mannequin, the second to last, had his arm blown off. "good kill." *BANG!* "thanks..." he said, obliterating the brain of the armless Mannequin. I Raised Nelson and readied him for a fun time.

The Sharp Shrill Staccato of bullets rang out. *Ratatatatataatatatatatatat!* Nelson was a kicker for sure. I should elaborate. Nelson is a modded .30 caliber MG. He has a fine olive drab paint job, a forward barrel handle, and a custom rotating barrel. It's not a mini-gun, that's for sure. It only has one barrel, except this barrel spins whenever a shot if fired. It's meant to improve accuracy, but just hip-firing the damn thing still sends rounds everywhere. I kept the trigger down, hammering the living shit out of that last mannequin. His Gelatinous body being ripped and torn asunder.

I Gave out a manic laugh as i ripped into him. His mannequin-esq body was now nothing but a messed up pile of gel. I was Breathing heavily as i had to use all my muscles in my upper body to keep the elongated barrel down and in a straight line with the mannequin.

I smiled as i brought the barrel up to my mouth and blew, some of the smoke blew off, but most of the smell, both of sulfur and of freshly fired bullets, entered my nose and gave me a small rush.

I heard a cough behind me, and i swiveled my head around to look at the source of the cough. I saw all the girls looking at me, dash had her head down and a hand, fist actually, up to her mouth. She opened her eyes and saw i was looking at her. She dropped her hand and brought her head up to look at me fully.

"... what?" i asked. "Too much?"

Bright eyes looked up and said. "yeah... too much. Also, i don't think he's getting back up."

I looked to bright eyes and said: "thanks. You, uh... you can go. . . into my study if you want... uh, i'll handle this, bright eyes." I said, trying to come up with words. He nodded and patted my shoulder, before walking off past the girls. Sweetie bell had to move out of the way to avoid him.

After the basement door shut, i just looked around. "what?" i asked again. Luna was the first to speak out. "You are quite fearsome when wielding such a potent weapon." she said, a slight inkling of fear was etched into her features. It wasn't much to hide, but it still stood out.

"what was that?" dash asked with mild concern. I hefted nellson up and said that he or 'it' was a modded .30 caliber Machine gun. I smiled as i looked down at him. I treat my favorite guns as if they each had a life, a personality. Nelson was a hater of all things, and kicked everything in sight. per day.

The girls just stood there, transfixed, staring at my MG with unblinking eyes. well... all except luna and dash. they both stood there in transfixed amusement. I could see it in their eyes. Dash had fear, but luna was more on the side of wanting to try it.

I held up nellson. "anyone want to give 'him a go?" i got some concerned looks from everybody but dash and luna. Luna smiled and walked over. "I'd care to give it a go, that is, if you don't mind." Luna said, walking closer. I nodded. It was nice knowing a princess wanted to try Nellson without fear.

I Passed off nellson to Luna and instructed her on the safety and procedures for the whole thing. She nodded and asked question when due or confused, and i answered dutifully. After all was said and done, i pressed a button that popped up another dummy. This one was actually a mannequin. He was dressed in 50's or 60's era clothing.

Luna took careful aim and pulled on trigger one, triggering the barrel rotation. I also forgot to mention, but you needed to be buff to lift Nelson. The battery Pack that aided in spinning the barrel, as well as the mechanism, was a total of 40 pounds, tied in with the 10 pounds of the gun when empty and the 20 pounds when fully loaded (that i do) then you are really strong, or don't know your own strength. it was a total of 60 pounds.

After a moment of allowing the barrel to get up to speed, Luna pulled the trigger, sending forth a spray of bullets, and causing nellson to try and kick up, but somehow luna managed to keep Nellson completely level throughout the shooting.

And in only four minutes, she had used up the remaining 300 bullets on the belt on the mannequin. Who, might i add, is laying in pieces and sliced at the thighs. His head is nowhere to be found, one of his arms is stuck in the sand at the other end of the range, his torso is shattered, and his manly-bits are a lost cause.

After that, Luna was panting and sagged, dropping the gun gently onto the ground, before sitting onto the ground herself.

The girls all rushed over to see if she was ok, but she began laughing.

"Oh that was most joyus! I don't think i wish to leave if i could do this every month." Luna said after she finished her laughing. I looked at her. "You find shooting a gun fun?" I asked. She nodded. "Oh it has been so long since i used something that shot multiple arrows at a target. But this was Even better!" she exclaimed. Considering that she's thousands of years old, and that she was at the beginning of equestria, she'd have been in the era when killing something was as ok as it was for a woman to vote in today's times.

I held out a hand to help the princess up, and she grabbed it and pulled herself up quickly. She must be stronger than she looks. She nodded and said "thanks for the fun, kind human." Before she walked over to a chair and sat down, looking at the stash of guns i keep in lock-up down here. Dash was next up. "Could i shoot this thing? Pleeeaaase?" dash begged. I walked over to the locker that held nelson and grabbed a 200 round belt and then walked back to the gun, loading the belt into the chamber, while Dash fist pumped the air.

I hefted Nelson up and handed him over to dash, giving her the same run-down as before, and she nodded with each instruction. I walked a couple paces behind her, while her friends covered their ears.

... wish i'da thought of it too. But i'm normally the only one down here. So i rarely ever use ear protection. I just wear an M1 Helmet from WWII.

Dash pulled the trigger and launched forth a spray of bullets, nailing the metal slugs into the sand at the far end of the range, peppering the sand with little pock-marks

Most of the girls, besides luna, who's ears weren't ringing, were actually cringing. Dash, on the other hand, looked to be having the time of her life.

When i heard the clicking of an empty gun, i looked over at dash to see that she had spent her belt of ammo, which was laying promptly on the floor. I walked over to dash and gently pried her fingers off the trigger and off of the grip that stood over the barrel.

I turned around to see AJ looking over my rack and picking up a short. 'hoo boy, this is gonna be odd.' i thought to myself. i walked over to the rack with Nelson in my hands, unlocking the locker and storing him in it, and looking over to AJ who was looking over an old favorite of mine.

The M1897 Trench Gun. Ahh, a gun so refined it was meant for the trenches of World War two. seven shells in the tube with one in the chamber, racked and loaded. On the barrel, in heat resistant paint, i had inscribed the name 'Clara O'Dea'. A name fit for a child with a nasty kick. (A/N: It's not true. I'm just making a story, not insulting anyone.)

And as such, Clara's kick was more controllable than, say, a full automatic .45 ACP submachine gun. and the spread of an eagles wing tips. I had the sights perfected so now they glowed green in the dark, i lubed up the pump to make cocking it easier. Pretty much all you can do without decreasing the value.

I walked over to AJ and peeked over her shoulder. "Found a looky-loo?" i asked, sliding around her shoulder. I heard dash talking about how awesome it was to shoot nelson, while AJ looked up to me. "Sure Do!. I don't know if it does the Loud drawn out firing like that big 'un you have, but i like the look on' her." She said, sliding a hand across the name on the barrel. "... Care to take Clara, here, for a spin?" i asked, holding up two shotty shells in my hand. AJ's eyebrow quirked up, and reached over to nab a shell. I let her figure it out on her own, and she got the hang of reloading down good.

But Shooting is another thing.

([{ Time Jump: 3 Hours later. (what? i got lazy and i didn't feel like adding in a whole chapter about guns and getting to know the girls over shooting.)}])

We all walked out of the basement, hungry and tired. Some of more sore than others. I can tell you that twilight liked the Glock 17, Fluttershy didn't really like any of them, but she did like the quietness of the Walther P99. Although i didn't mention that i had the silencer on it still...

Rarity actually enjoyed using the .45 ACP, but prefered the Taurus .38 Caliber snub nose revolver, but also enjoyed the classic 9mm Luger. But also cared about the finesse and style of the Cobra Derringer

And pinkie Pie was a little too wild to really handle the bigger weapons, but she really enjoyed the Colt Combat Commander duel wielded with a Colt Defender. And of course, she bent time and space to fit an Illegal AA-12 Full auto Shotgun in her poofy hair.

... i will never understand pinkie. but at least she gave the AA-12 to me, so thats a plus. No rampant pinkie with a full-auto shotty.

I walked over to my fridge and looked inside, seeing that most ingredients were missing, due to AJ's over making fact in cooking. So without the necessary ingredients, i wouldn't be able to make Borscht. which was sad, since i would've loved to make it for our guests.

I looked out the window and saw that it was getting colder and darker outside, so i walked over to the pet door and opened the latch and pulled aside the thick wooden slab and yelled out to the foxes to come in. After yelling food, they scampered into the home and i slipped the door shut. They walked over to their food bowls where their food pellets were. I would've had meat, but we were out of meat.

I walked over to the pantry and grabbed a couple packages of Ramen noodles, a bottle of tabasco, some herbs and other natural spices, and some salt and pepper. I was going to put the salt and pepper in mine, though.

It only took a couple minutes before i had the noodles loose and limber. By that point i had added some of the tabasco to be boiled into the Noodles. I added some diced herbs as well, and some italian seasoning. They boiled well and nicely. Took about nine minutes of boiling for the spice and herbs to get into the noodles. then i tooks some things out of the fridge i kept hidden. Salami and Bologna. Thick cuts of it, too. I opened the packages and began slicing them up while the soup was kept at medium high heat.

Then twilight came into the kitchen. "Hey Jonathan?"

I looked over my shoulder at the mention of my name. "Hm? " I Saw the look in twilight's eyes. She had something she wanted to ask, but was afraid to ask it. "Need something Twi?" I asked.

She looked down apprehensively, shying away from me slightly, but then regaining her posture. "How did you find the Princess, a royal guard, and rarity's Little Sister?" She asked, her arms wrapped around her waist, hugging herself. I shrugged and replied simply: "I was out by the river, smoking and contemplating on things, when i saw a flash off to the left. I went over to look and saw the three of them standing there naked." I said "it's all i know." before going back to dicing up the meat produce. Then twilight came up closer to me.

"She revealed that she's here to keep an eye on us and hopefully bring us back. But her magic got snipped when she teleported three beings instead of one. " She said, looking directly at me. I nodded for a few seconds before i paused, mid cut, and pondered something. "Snipped?" I asked. "As in, It was cut? like with scissors?" I asked, looking at her. She shook her head, smiling.

"No, Snipping is when a unicorn or alicorn has most of their magic removed through a spell or incantation. If they somehow, some way, get too much of their energy and magic snipped, then they go into what is known as a 'Magi-Coma' where they won't wake up until their magic stores are at a full 50%. It usually takes a day before their stores are at half charge. So when i checked the princess's energy store, i saw that she was dangerously close to a Magi-coma. So she can basically use levitation like me or rarity, but too much Magic use will send her down-hill." Twilight explained.

I just looked on as she explained everything. 'Geeze. Even being a pony has to have a little bang for your buck. It sounds like passing out from running around too much, or too many sweets can put you into an overboard situation.' I thought.

She looked down for a moment, but then looked back at me. "I also wanted to talk to you about something." She said, staring into my eyes.

"Okay, What do you want to talk about?" i said, putting the knife down and looking fully at her.

"W-well... It's about Dash." She said, her eyes sliding left to face the hallway that led to the kitchen.

"And? She seems pretty cool. I wouldn't mind hanging out with her." I said. I swear i could hear someone silently say 'yes!' although, it wasn't twilight.

"Well. It's not about hanging out with her. Jonathan. This is something i need to tell you." She insisted, grabbing onto both of my shoulders.

"Then what is it you need to talk to me about?" I asked, getting serious.

"... Dash is in heat." she said. "She has been for the past week. She is in a different Heat cycle than most ponies in ponyville. Cloudsdale-ians are on a different cycle than others." she said silently, staring into my eyes.

I stared back as i thought about it. I then replied silently: "does she have the hot's for me?" i asked. She nodded. "You've been there for her, and she admires that. More than anything else, she admire's loyalty and Dedication." She said, before shying away from me. "look, i didn't mean to-" she said, when i stopped her. "No, you're right. It's nice to know." I whispered back, having a several second interlude. "now that i know this, i can keep a closer eye on dash and make sure she doesn't get into any trouble. trust me on this one, i won't do something stupid." I whispered again, before she could say anything. She looked at me for a minute, before nodding. "Ok, i'm holding you to it." she said finally, before walking off and getting spooked half a minute later down the hallway. "Dash is hiding behind the was~all. I yelled out. Twilight popped her head back into the kitchen. "A heads up before hoof would've been appreciated." she said, chastising me. I just gave a cheeky smile back at her over my shoulder and went back to cutting up the meats.

Once the meat was cut up into triangles bite sized pieces. I dunked them all into the soup and let them absorb into the soup. After about nineteen minutes the meat had been fully integrated into the soup.

I poured some into bowls and brought out the spoons. Once most of the pot was clean of the soups contents, i placed it into the sink. Grabbing a platter from the pantry, and placing the bowls of soup onto it and walking out into the dining room. Luna had taken the head of the table. I shrugged and placed out bowls and spoons and once all food was out and ready, i placed the platter in the kitchen, on the counter, and walked back into the dining hall.

Of course, only pinkie, luna and shy were sitting at the table, shy with a book on animal care that was from my library, Pinkie just eyeing the soup with an intense hungry gaze, and luna reading the newspaper. I didn't exactly know where the newspaper came from, as i didn't own a subscription to the local newspaper. nor did i want one. most of the trash on there was about how trump was scamming us out of our money and the rising tensions with the russian and islamic governments. I didn't want depressing things being on my front stoop, or even my front porch.

I didn't delve further into that thought, as luna was looking directly at me. "is it lunch time already?" she asked, looking from me to the clock on the wall. I looked back at the grandfather clock to see that it was 12:30. A little late, but i've gone days without lunch and it wasn't all that bad. But a late lunch is better than no lunch. I'd gazed at the clock long enough, so i turned around and faced luna.

"of course. It's not always this late, but it's better than never, right?" I asked, putting a spin on fluttershy's 'better late than never, right?' quote from season 1. Luna seemed puzzled by this for a moment, before nodding in agreeance. "indeed. We have had many a day without lunch, but it always is better when we can have it, hm? Now, if i may ask, what is the meal for this evening?" Luna asked, folding her hands together.

"my specialty Ramen noodle soup. I would've made borscht, but i didn't have the time or the ingredients." i said, gently placing the still hot pot of soup onto a coaster that sat squarely in the middle of the table. I then walked back into the kitchen and walked back out with a set of bowls and spoons. Some forks were included as a just in case. No sooner had i set the bowls and tableware down, than the rest of the group appear. Namely it was Twilight, AJ, Dash, Rarity and the two other guests, Bright eyes the guard and sweetie bell the filly.

All of them walked over and took seats according to their want. I sat down next to luna and flutters, stuck between them, actually. Twilight sat to luna's left. The pot of soup was passed around and the ladle dispersed three helpings of soup for everybody present. Sweetie bell, however, took four helpings. Something about really liking noodles. Once the half empty pot returned to the center of the table, everybody dug in.

...

and not a moment later less than 2 of the 8 pony's present gasped in the heat. No not the heater, but the tabasco and frank's red hot sauce i had put in. I'm kind of a fire bug in my own ways. I, for one, was astonished by the fact that most others weren't gasping for air (a little more dramatically coming from one.) by the heat generated by the hot sauce in the soup. Even more so by the princess and Sweetie bell relishing in its taste.

"... how is it that you girls and guy ain't gasping for air like twi and rare?" i asked, pointing my fork at the two who were gulping down a gallon of milk. Bright eyes shrugged. "i had to eat an entire bottle of gryffindor hot sauce while on active duty. Can't say it was the best bet, but 400 bits? i would've been crazy to deny it." he said, explaining himself. "props to you, soldier." i said. He nodded and went back to eating, "i really don't taste any hot sauce, Mr. Human, i just can't get over the taste of pure tasty-ness it has. " Sweetie bell said excitedly. I smiled. "i've had many a meal that involved solar wind hot-sauce, Mr. Galahad. My sisters acquaintances do love it on certain foods." luna said aloud. Everyone, even sweetie bell stopped eating and looked to luna. "what?" i asked. the guard chose the moment to explain. "Solar wind hot sauce is a brand only celestia herself makes. Its very uncommon to hear about it being outside the castle. Even if it is, it's only on special occasions. And it's said to have the full effective heat of the sun, and the sweetness of sugar all in one drop."

I just stared at all of them. "... damn... that sounds strong." i finally said. Luna confirmed it. "Indeed it is, Mr. Galahad. My first experience with it was more than ... un-lady like. " I just shrugged. "so? your first time to hot sauce and you flipped. I've done it before, although, not to the extent i'm thinking you did." Luna agreed after a moment's hesitation.

We all went back to eating, rarity and twilight slinking back to the table, each had a gallon of milk right next to them.

one thing rubbed me the wrong way, though...

"fluttershy? how are you eating this so calmly? isn't it hot?" i asked. she just looked up at me, her entire face red and beading with sweat.

"oh,uh, it is, i've just learned over time how to handle it. I have a few birds and other woodland critters that love spices on their foods." she said, turning her head away from me and focusing back on the contents of her bowl.

I accepted this answer, even though it looked like she was struggling with it.

([{ Time Jump: one hour later. }])

The food had all been eaten, fluttershy, rarity and Twilight all only had one serving whilst me, Dash, AJ, :una and Bright eyes all had several servings. Sweetie bell, the nut, had several servings more than i would've thought. But hey, I Don't question it.

Anyway, it was just me and dasher's just chilling on the couch playing a quick round of tanks. More specifically, World of Tanks for the PS4. Dash liked war thunder, but she now prefers this, due to it feeling less realistic and more of a relaxed FPS. We were taking turns fighting through the game, she using the american tank line, while i used the british Matilda for some battles, and the Black Prince for most others. Kinda feel bad for those who don't own it yet.

eventually, Dash's M4A1E8 caught fire and took another hit to the ammo rack, sending the turret sky-high. She groaned in anger as she lost her last life. That put her on a disadvantage, as i had two lives left. I was about to pick up the controller, when a buzz at my doorbell rang out.

I hopped out of the couch, falling on my back and squirming to get back up. When i finally did, i rounded the corner of the hallway and skidded to a stop, checked my hair in the mirror off to the right, and opened the door.

... is this a fucking joke? "Hello?" I called out. All that answered was a whoosh of cold air, filled with loose snow. I took a couple more steps outside and yelled out, "Hello?!"

... No answer. I looked around and didn't see anything. until i looked down. At my feet was a box. A large, brown box, with no stamp, no return address, no... anything. The only thing it had for identification was the long strand of Clear packing tape that held the two ends together tightly. I picked up the box and caught the feeling of one word.

Heavy.

I moved inside with the box in my arms, and shut the front door. I walked past the hallway where dash was, and went upstairs, followed by dash. I rounded several turns and went into my office, now having a sizable group behind me.

When i finally went into my unlocked office, i had most, if not, all of the pony-fied humans trailing behind me, wanting to get a glimpse of what i was holding.

I set the box down onto my desk, the sound of a dull 'thump' being all that accompanied its complaints. Reaching into the bottom right desk drawer, i pulled out a box cutter and flipped out the razor.

Within mere seconds, i had cut the line of packing tape that encircled the top and bottom of the box. The tape came apart with the ease of butter being cut with a heated knife.

I slowly pulled the flaps of the cardboard open and peeked inside.

I was astounded by what i saw. an over the shoulder back-pack, dark navy blue, and a couple other cloths. but what took my attention and captured my gaze, was a letter addressed from starswirl Himself. In seemingly ancient Ink and it even held to royal seal. In pure, dark, un-faded, glossy black-ish purple ink. That or it was wax. I could never really tell the difference.

However, on the letter's front, along with starswirl's name, was a small Postscript. 'read this upon your own, my boy. make sure no wandering eyes may see this. ~ S.'

I pulled out the letter and made sure to hide the seal from view and placed it into my desk. When i looked up, the girls, and guys, questioning gaze asked many questions, but one stood out. 'what is it?'.

I sighed and gave in. "girls... and stallion, i just recieved my package in the mail. I was expecting this, as i had ordered it." i said, lifting up one of the hoodies. AJ gave me a slightly off look, both at me and the box of clothes.

I swished my eyes about the room and saw the time on the grandfather clock that stood opposite my desk, and nearly panicked.

"Girls! we've only got An hour before we have to be out the door!" I said. Rarity, Twilight and pinkie's eyes lit up, before the trio ran off to rarity's room. Dash skulked along and fluttershy walked alongside Applejack, who was still eyeing me suspiciously. However, three ponies remained in my office.

"Why must we be out the door within the hour?" Princess luna asked, looking from me to the clock on the wall.

I breathed out a sigh of relief and looked back at the three newbies. "well." i started. "I asked the girls to go on a dinner date of sorts a while back. They all agreed to it, my treat, of course. So tonight's the night. i take all the girls out for dinner at a lavish restaurant." i said. All three of the ponies present looked to me. "congratulations, first off." said bright eyes.

"... what?" i asked, looking to him with confusion. He just looked back at me with the usual day guard stare. "can someone please fill me in on what he's saying?" i asked politely. Luna stepped forward. "I assume they haven't told you yet, but just incase. Let me fill you in. When a stallion likes a mare, they take them to that mares favorite Place and they prepare for the mare a meal of their liking. It is then that the stallion proposes to the mare." Luna said.

"and? there are six of them, including you three if you want to go." I said. Bright eyes looked at me. "my barn door doesn't swing that way, sir." he said, sounding like he was mildly annoyed. I raised my hands in a defensive manner, whilst luna continued. "Well, when a single stallion invites a group of mares to a dinner, it is a sign that they are to betrothed and we'd within the years "grace period" so to speak. Basically, you are to be wed before day of the equestria-wide heat, lest you fall victim to all the mares who know you aren't married at that point in time." Luna finished, walking up to my desk. "and by asking a stallion, a princess and a filly to such a date in equestrian day's are unheard of. And somewhat illegal." Luna finished, again. leaning over me, trailing a dark shadow over me.

I raised my hands in defense again, only toward a different opponent. "woah there! calm it. I am not proposing you anypony. I just thought the mane six needed cheering is all. I didn't know that they had a different idea about it. They never told me anything. I swear." i said, raising my right hand in the boy-scout salute symbol, even though the voice at the back of my skull told me, yet again, that i had signed up for the boy scouts, but had never once gone to a meeting. Odd story, i'll tell you later, though.

Luna just stared at me before nodding. "Praytell, what would happen in this world if a group of mares, a princess, a stallion and a filly are all seen together in a Restraunt?" She asked. I just looked her in the eye for a moment before i looked at the crackling fireplace. I never remembered it being on. Luna must've lit it some time ago. "It's nnot seen as anything but friends and buddy's going out for good food and overly priced drinks." I said, hoping the truth in my voice was at a normal level.

Luna just looked at me for a moment longer, before placing her hands on my desk, leaning in close and saying just loud enough for the other two in the room to hear.

"count us in."

That was the moment, my life would be forever changed.

 ***the sounds of furious typing come to a respite, pausing as a sigh is heard.* of they are going to crucify me for not uploading soon enough. *looks at watch.* and it's close to midnight. several weeks after i promised a three week update time. Fuck.**

 ***notices you.* Holy Fucking Leprichauns! don't sneak up on me like that guys...**

 ***sigh* ok, i'll admit, i was lazy for 1/4th of the period it took me to type this chapter up. I started on the first half (4 pages) and kinda got stuck with writers block.**

 **On new years eve.**

 **i can tell you, i bashed my head into the wall for a couple of minutes when i got home from my girlfriends New years party, where before everything turned 2016, we watched jurrasic park (the new one) and had a make-out session during the seconds between 2015 and 2016.**

 **now i sit here typing up the closing chapters to Journy of life.**

 **yes, you heard me right. The Closing Chapters. The Burial Plot, The Final Act's. I am Done!**

 **Not with the story as a whole, no no no, my kind sir's and Madames. I am mearly writing up eight chapters. (this is chapter 7 of the eight. It counts down from eight.) that detail the final days that Jonathan has with the Mane six. Believe me, i aint done yet. I've got a hankering for mor pony and human action. So expect a sequal after this is all done. Just not very soon.**

 **so... Yeah. This is happening. The Journy of Life: The Prologue will end and The Journy of Life: Epiphiny in the waste's will come. The successor to this. :) (hopefully!)**

 **But for now...**

 **Do 'svidania, Stay healthy - Broniesb4hoenies 11:37pm 1/20/2016**


	17. Un Update on everything thus far

p class="MsoNormal"Hello all…. Bronies, pegasisters and everyone inbetween…. I've got some…. News, that none of you may like. It's on the story thus far, but it's a bit… complicated…. At the moment. I do not have a laptop from school yet, nor do I have any means to write to you all. Right now… right now im typing this up at my local library, on a loan computer, I can only use it for one hour… Well, on to the explination….br / br / I've had some massive problems in the past few months. One of the biggest has been Work, Anxiety and a guy named Dakota, AKA MysterypenGaming on G+ and youtube…. He used to be a friend, let me start off, a very, VERY good friend. We basically called ourselves brothers. Well, my girlfriend and I got dragged into his Lies and Bullshit…. He practically used us to get tickets out of North Carolina and his boyfriend out of Washington… He lied about this girl who would "abuse him" and even showed us where she "stabbed him" with a Steak knife. The only problem is, is that this guy has had so many surgery's that the scar he showed me and my GF, was probably from a surgery. And at the time, me and my GF were like putty in his hands. Whatever he said or told us was a Lie, and we both fell for it. Especially one about the Rich-bitch "Brittany M." who was the one who "stabbed him" and "raped him" and kept "abusing" him. Well, he made a Fake account and he ended up getting me Uber-Paranoid. I couldn't sleep for the past four to four and a half months. I was constantly getting night terrors that would usually end with me being her (brittany's) Sex-toy and her keep showing me my Girlfriend being abused and beaten and even raped in a mysterious place, and usually, the nightmares ended with my GF having her throat slit and I get the bitch (Brittany) pregnant and she uses that against me. br / br / Well, I eventually stopped sleeping for several weeks straight. The most I could go before passing out and sleeping for several days was 3 Weeks… I lost all need to write this fanfic, write anything, to do anything. I went to work, paranoid and Angsty and I usually came home right on the verge of a panic attack…. I could go the full day with a Panic Attack and an Anxiety Attack, silently panicking and being completely full of rage. I was ready to kill Brittany the second I saw anyone or heard anyone asking "wheres this address?" of Where's a Mr. 'C##### R#######'?" But In the end, I was nothing more than a complete Wreak. I couldn't sleep, I couldn't do my job right and got yelled at a lot and told to go home and get some sleep, I couldn't enjoy Anything Anymore. No War Thunder, No Fallout, No Anything. br / br / This may sound like a Sob Story, but these are the reason behind why I am typing this now. This is for all of you to know…. To know why I haven't been making any new Chapters… To know why im probably gonna stop… I just know that I need a month or two before I –might- be open to making new chapters for this story and not just say 'fuck-it' and write a new Story…. Now the same thing happened from his Boyfriend. Joshua. He made a Fake account after my Girlfriend and I left him, the fake account was his "brothers" account. He told me that Joshua had committed suicide, regardless of the fact that he is 100% catholic. He told us a little later that "Joshua's online, he's out of the hospital." Now here's where me and girlfriend got smart. We Knew from a book called "the Kite Runner" that it Takes more than 20 minutes for someone to fully heal and be "ok'd" by the doctors after slicing straight down his wrist. He Was a total liar and only wanted attention. And thus, heres the fun part. We, My girlfriend and me, dropped his ass and Dakota's Ass faster than a penny can fall from the top of the empire state building. br / br / And that's where this all started. I just felt… I just felt like I needed to get that off of my chest, something that feels therapeutic. Now…. I should probably make the next chapter EXTRA long for such a LOOOOOOONG wait. Alright? :')br / br / Do' Svidania, Stay Healthy,br / Broniesb4hoenies. br / (P.S. Im not asking for any pity, just wanted that off my chest so I can finally write normally without looking over my shoulder every 10 minutes.)/p 


End file.
